A fêmea perfeita
by Sari h
Summary: De acordo com a tradição youkai, o macho tem que encontrar a fêmea compatível com seu sangue e que lhe dará filhotes saudáveis. Inuyasha encontrou a sua, está apaixonado e prestes a se casar. Mas o que fazer quando seu sangue youkai escolhe outra?
1. Chapter 1

**A fême perfeita**

**Capítulo 1.**

- Mas ele já não está na idade?

- Disseram que ele vai se casar no final do ano.

- Já era tempo! Ele está passando da idade.

Inuyasha podia ouvir os burburinhos enquanto passava pelo grande salão da mansão dos Taisho. Os olhares eram ávidos em cima dele e ele tentou não se incomodar. Afinal, já estava acostumado com as grandes reuniões e com os membros das famíliías youkais se metendo em sua vida.

Era de se esperar que o filho mais novo da família Taisho, uma das mais ricas famílias youkais do Japão, há tivesse encontrado sua fêmea perfeita e se casado. Seu meio irmão Sesshomaru já havia encontrado a fêmea perfeita e estava pronto para ter seu segundo filho. Não importava se Inuyasha fosse só metade youkai, fruto do segundo casamento do senhor Taisho com um humana: Inuyasha já tinha atingido a maturidade e ele estava atrasado!

"Fêmea perfeita, tsc", Inuyasha pensou , com desdém. A tradição youkai assegurava uma fêmea perfeita para cada macho youkai. Era aquela compatível com seu sangue e que geraria filhotes youkais saudáveis. Ela podia ser humana ou youkai, mas era impossível ela passar despercebida. O corpo do macho respondia instintivamente a ela e a ligação que acontecia entre os dois era extremamente forte. Mais forte, pode se dizer, que a própria morte. As duas almas dançavam no infinito em uma sincronia perfeita.

Bom, Inuyasha não estava preocupado. Não mais. Ele até chegou a achar que sua fêmea perfeita não existia, que os deuses tinham se esquecido de fazê-la para ele, mas ele a encontrou. A fêmea que fazia seu corpo vibrar e por quem ele daria a vida. Inuyasha Taisho estava apaixonado agora e pronto para se casar.

- Inuyasha! - sua mãe apareceu logo atrás dele , enquanto ele assaltava a geladeira. - Pensei que ia se juntar a nós! - ela olhou com censura os cabelos prateados despenteados e a blusa de manga longa com os botões abertos. Era inacreditável: seu filho nunca se arrumava para as reuniões. - E onde está a Kikyo?

Inuyasha enchia as mãos com todas as guloseimas que encontrava. Não haviam se passado três horas desdr a úlima refeição, mas seu estômago youkai gritava por socorro. Podia colocar a culpa em seu projeto da faculdade que lhe tirava todas as energias, ou seu sangue demoníaco mesmo - não era fácil saciar um youkai.

- A pasta de amendoim acabou ?

- Inuyasha!

- Desculpa , mãe - ele sabia que não fugiria da resposta. - Estou no meio de um projeto da faculdade e a Kikyo deve ter se reunido com o grupo de estudo para estudar para a prova.

- Você não avisou a ela, não é? - Izayoi já sabia a resposta. - Ora , Inuyasha! Eu sei que você odeia as reuniões. Mas estão todos ansiosos para conhecer a sua companheira. Você demorou tanto para encontrar e...

- Eu sei , eu sei. Pede para o Myoga levar um suco de laranja para mim, sim?

Izayoi revirou os olhos e ele depositou um beijo em sua testa. Sabia que sua mãe estava orgulhosa e doida, maluca para mostrar a noiva para todos os outros youkais. Mas Kikyo era frágil e ele ainda não estava pronto para apresentá-la para aqueles doidos e suas tradições e reuniões malucas. Era capaz de ela se assustar e sair correndo, uma noiva em fuga!

Inuyasha riu internamente enquanto subia para seu quarto no segundo andar, a música e o barulho de taças e vozes ficando para trás. Disso ele tinha certeza: nada a separaria dele nem ele dela. Ela era sua fêmea perfeita e estavam ligados. Pela eternidade.

* * *

><p>- Mana! Onde você está? Precisamos de você aqui!<p>

- Calma, Souta, eu estava na aula e...- Kagome andava o mais rápido que podia entre a multidão, segurando o telefone forte contra a orelha.

- A faculdade é importante, mas mamãe ainda está muito mal!

- Eu sei. Eu estou chegando, Souta!

Kagome ouvia mais algumas represalias, seu coração se enchendo de culpa. Mas estava no limite, Se continuasse faltando as aulas, seu destino certo era a reprovação. Logo a faculdade que ela se esforçou tanto para entrar. Todos os dias era essa sensação, quando acordava era como estar dividida entre os deveres com a família e o sonho de ser advogada.

- Olha por onde anda, sua louca! - uma buzina a trouxe de volta a realidade.

- Ok, respira - Kagome se acalmou. Se uma no hospital já não era fácil, imagine duas. Atravessou a rua, a bolsa cheia de livros, as mãos cheias de livros.

Já era rotina estar quases todos os dias no hospital. Logo que sua mãe foi diagnosticada com aquela doença, a vida da família Higurashi virou de cabeça para baixo. Já não eram ricos, e agora a maior parte das finanças era para os remédios e a internação da mãe. A pensão do facelido papai Higurashi ajudava, mas a família ainda passava por maus bocados.

- Já era tempo - Souta suspirou ao ver a irmã adentrar o quarto. Pegou a mochila, tinha vindo da escola direto para o hospital, ainda tinha um monte de dever para fazer. - Você deveria trancar a faculdade, mana.

Souta sabia que era o sonho da sua irmã. Mas tinham que adiar. Ele mesmo tinha quinze anos e quase não estava dando conta da escola. Ele não a culpava. Ela não o culpava. Eram só os dois lutando contra tudo.

- Já falei que vou...- Kagome tentou não deixar a decepção ser sentida sua voz. Acomodou suas coisas em um canto e se dirigiu para a mãe, tomando as mãos brancas entre as suas. - Faltam só alguns dias para acabar o semestre. Aí eu terei mais tempo para a senhora, mãe!

- Minha menina - a senhora Higurashi olhou para a filha, um misto de dor e compreensão.- Os deuses ajudarão a gente. Não se preocupe.

"Eu espero, mamãe..é o que eu espero"

* * *

><p>- Inuyasha, não fica nervoso - Kikyo passou a mão delicada pelo rosto do noivo. - Não é como se eu fosse fugir.<p>

- Eu sei, mas aqueles doidos! - Inuyasha desviou o olhar da direção para encontrar o sorriso calmo da noiva. Como a amava! Aquele sorriso o deixava nas nuvens e ele agradecia aos deuses pela tradição youkai. Agradecia por ter sido considerado atrasado e por a fêmea perfeita ser a Kikyo.

- Na verdade, estou lisonjeada por finalmente ser apresentada a família youkai. Sei que vamos no casar final do ano, mas é...- Kikyo deixou suas bochehas avermelharem-se por um momento - . ..agora é oficial. -

Ele desviou o olhar para ela mais uma vez, os olhos cheios de amor. Sempre foi oficial. Desde quando a conheceu na faculdade e depois quando sairam pela primeira vez. Kikyo era a garota mais linda que já vira e seu corpo reagiu na hora. Seus cabelos pretos longos, sua pele branca, tudo nela era delicado e ele desejou estar ao lado dela e protegê-la de tudo e de todos. Ela era sua fêma e ele, seu macho protetor. Nada os separaria.

- Não precisa fazer isso se não quiser...

- É o que eu mais quero - ela colocou a mão nos jeans dele, sentindo...o celular dele vibrar.

- Inuyasha!

- Mãe, eu estou dirigindo! Sim , a Kikyo está aqui comigo! - ele ouviu a noiva dar um risinho ao seu lado. - Sim, ela só vai passar em casa e já estamos indo para aí. Torta? Mais uma torta? A tia Kaede só come torta de nabo? Sim, sei. Tá bom, também te amo, mãe.

- Torta de quê? - Kikyo fez uma careta divertida.

- Eu disse que essa família era louca - Inuyasha deu de ombros.

O carro parou em frente à casa dela e o meio-youkai inclinou-se para tocar seus lábios dela. Tomou-os com cuidado, como se estivesse pegando a coisa mais valiosa do mundo, sentindo a pele macia contra a sua. O que essa mulher era capaz de fazer com ele! Seu sangue revirou dentro do seu corpo e sua vontade era tomá-la ali mesmo, antes mesmo de apresentá-la à família. As coisas só pioraram quando ouviu um pequeno gemido por parte dela e sentiu ela retribuir com a mesma paixão. Tinham que parar antes que se descontrolasse. Com o pouco de juízo que ainda tinha, separou-se dela, os dois arfantes. Os olhos de Kikyo cintilavam de desejo.

- Eu vou buscar a torta e - a voz dele estava um pouco rouca. - Fique à vontade para se arrumar. Se quiser demorar a semana toda...

- Inuyasha! - ela deu um leve tapinha em seu ombro. - Temos que encontrar sua família.

- Minha família é aqui, é você. Isso que importa.

- Eles também importam, Inuyasha - Kikyo sorriu. - Oficial, lembra? - colocou o dedo pra cima, em um gesto simbólico.

Ele pegou a mão dela no ar e a trouxe para perto, depositando um beijo na pele pálida. O coração dela saltou em seu peito e eram como se houvesse milhares de borboletas em seu estômago. Ele era assim, sempre romântico e delicado. O homem da sua vida.

- Se é importante para você. Mas quero que saiba que o que me importa é aqui , é nós dois.

- Inuyasha. ..- suspirou, saindo do carro. Se não saísse naquele momento, não sairia mais. E tinha que se arrumar, tinha que estar linda: em algumas poucas horas, seria oficialmente a futura senhora Taisho.

O meio-youkai despediu-se dela e acelerou em direção ao centro. Não estava muito contente em ter que participar de uma reunião e ter que colocar Kikyo nessa. Inuyasha nunca foi muito, digamos, sociável. Já podia ouvir o blabla dos familiares e os conselhos não muito bem-vindos do tio Totousai. Até mesmo o senhor Taisho chegaria de viagem para participar - assim como o filho, ele adorava as reuniões. Só faltava Sesshomaru desgrudar da Rin um minuto e resolver aparecer também. Inuyasha sentiu o estômago revirar. Mas se era para ele e Kikyo ficarem juntos pela eternidade, ele suportaria esse momento excruciante.

- Mais uma vez atrasada, Higurashi? - as orelhinhas sensíveis de Inuyasha captaram a voz alguns metros da loja onde ia entrar. Uma menina e um menino de cabelos claros conversavam.

- Me desculpa! Sabe como está a situação da minha família! - ouviu a garota responder. A feição dela estava preocupada, parecia que ia chorar.

O corpo do Inuyasha vibrou. **Fêmea**!

- Eu sei, mas...- Houjo coçou a cabeça. - Sabe que o dono já está possesso com os seus atrasos.

- Eu vou trancar a faculdade semana que vem - Inuyasha podia sentir a tensão na voz dela, as lágrimas que queriam sair. Sentiu vontade de confortá-la, abraçá-la. Seu corpo vibrou novamente. - Não haverá mais atrasos!

- Ok, Higurashi. Eu te entendo - a voz dele era cheia de compreensão. - Mas e sua mãe, como está?

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça, saindo de seu desvaneio. Não era de ouvir a conversa dos outros e olha que sua audição já ouvira cada tipo! Sentiu um cheiro doce invadir suas narinas e seu corpo respondeu de o cheiro mais gostoso que já sentira, o deixava tão, tão extasiado! Espera, ele estava excitado...com tortas? Entrou na loja, sua cabeça doendo. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, repetidas vezes, preocupado. Não entendia esse mal eatar repentino, por um momento ele achou que sairia de si.

- Boa tarde, meu nome é Ayumi. Em que posso ajudar ?

- Eu vim buscar a encomenda da senhora Taisho - ele esfregou um olho, quase se esquecera do que tinha vindo fazer ali.

- Oh, o senhor deve ser o filho da senhora Taisho - Ayumi analisou o rapaz a sua frente. Era bem bonito para um meio-youkai , até mais do que a freguesa sempre dizia. Meio-youkais e youkais eram raros e sempre extremamente ricos. Era uma sorte desposar um. - Parabéns pelo casamento!

"Claro, minha mãe e sua boca grande", Inuyasha pensou, imaginando para quem mais Izayoi deve ter contado a novidade. Para a cidade inteira, era de se supor. Levou a mão a cabeça quando sentiu outra pontada de dor.

- Olá, Ayumi, desculpa pelo atraso.

De novo aquela sensação. O sangue do Inuyasha pareceu incontrolável dentro de suas veias. E o cheiro! O cheiro não era das tortas, o cheiro era...Aquele...cheiro...Sua cabeça começou a latejar e ele rezou para não perder o controle. Nunca se sentira assim! E não havia motivo algum para estar tão agitado. Ela não era um motivo!

- Oi, Kagome! Pensei que não viria mais - Ayumi sorriu. - Pegue a encomenda do senhor Taisho , por favor.

Ele podia ver a garota nitidamente agora, seus cabelos ondulados pretos, a pele dourada. Inuyasha podia sentir as duas estrias roxas querendo surgir , isso acontecia quando seu sangue youkai ficava desgorvernado. E o que estava fazendo ele se sentir assim ? Ela? Seu corpo vibrou novamente.

**Fêmea**!

- Sim!- Kagome sorriu e procurou na geladeira expositora. Abaixou-se, Inuyasha não perdia um movimento sequer dela, mal piscava. Estava paralisado. Queria mordê-la. Nunca sentira vontade de morder algo, como aquela menina vindo em sua direção - Senhor Taisho?

Os olhos dele ficaram completamente vermelhos agora. Aquele cheiro tinha adentrado sua alma, brincando com ela em uma dança frenética. Os dois se mesclaram, inocentes, em direção ao infinito. Sem pedir licença e sem dizer adeus.

**Minha fêmea!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A fêmea perfeita**

**Capítulo 2.**

Kagome passava pela rua pouco iluminada , poucas pessoas transitanto durante a noite. Depois de uma tarde cansativa de trabalho, ainda tinham algumas horas de aula antes de poder se jogar na cama. Não cumprimentou ninguém ao cruzar o portão da faculdade e permaneceu sem notar os colegas até chegar à sua sala.

Colocou a bolsa sobre a carteira e sentou, o professor ainda não tinha chegado e isso era um alívio. Suspirou fundo, apoiando a mão na cabeça. Adorava Direito e todas aquelas leis profundas e controversas, mas sabia que sua mente não assimilaria nada do conteúdo hoje. Ainda estava tentando entender o que tinha acontecido mais cedo: primeiro chegara atrasada e por um fio não perdera o emprego; até aí nada de importante, Houjo gostava muito dela e, pra sua sorte, não era um supervisor maníaco-perfeccionista. Mas ter um youkai descontrolado no meio do salão era inédito.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados - senhor Taisho, como estava escrito na embalagem da encomenda -, parecia ter surtado do nada. Talvez ele não gostasse da torta de nabo ( quem pagaria tão caro por um torta dessa?), mas as coisas complicaram para Kagome quando ele rosnou para que não se aproximasse, que ficasse longe. Sim, ele rosnou, como um cachorro. Pelas orelhinhas felpudas em sua cabeça podia dizer que era um youkai cachorro.

Já ouvira falar nos youkais, eram seres da alta sociedade e, se há muito tempo lutaram com os humanos por territórios, agora viviam em paz. Até casavam entre si! Se humanos e youkais convivam tão bem agora, não conseguia entender a reação do senhor Taisho para com ela. Tentou ser gentil como fazia com qualquer cliente extressado, depressivo, angustiado, ou com problemas sexuais - ou só doido mesmo -, mas isso só piorou a situação e fez com que uma torta de nabo voasse no salão todo, em cima de seu uniforme e da roupa _simsoucaraedelinho_ do youkai. Ainda podia ver a expressão de horror na cara do Houjo.

Ficou sabendo depois que os Taisho eram um dos clientes mais assíduos da torteria. E bem próximos do dono. E que mesmo sem saber direito o porquê, estava enrascada.

- Boa noite, selvagens. Na aula passada...

Os alunos não pararam as fofocas e a baderna com a chegada do professor. Kagome poderia pensar nisso depois. Mesmo não querendo pensar nisso depois. Perder o emprego não era uma opção na situação em que encontrava:, por mais simples que seu trabalho fosse no momento, estava ajudando nas despesas da faculdade e um pouco em casa. A bolsa de estudos não cobriam os livros e transporte ou qualquer pesquisa que ela tivesse que fazer. Não dava para perder tudo agora! Principalmente por causa de um youkai esquisito com supostas crises de tpm! Kagome abriu o livro ferozmente, a pedido do professor, deixando-se levar pelo calor do momento.

Kagome pensou por um minuto, enquanto folheava as páginas. E por acaso os youkais têm tpm? Bom, não importava. Ela só pedia que os deuses ajudassem ( seu celular vibrou e ela não atendeu, apenas o nome Souta piscando freneticamente no display), eles não andavam cooperando muito ultimamente.

* * *

><p>O celular do Inuyasha tocava freneticamente, alternando entre uma música doce e suave, romântica, e uma clássica. Eram as músicas preferidas do Inuyasha e ele colocou como toque das duas mulheres preferidas dele no mundo. Seu coração pulava de alegria quando as ouvia e ele corrialogo para atender uma de suas amadas. Mas não agora.<p>

O meio-youkai dirigia atordoado, quase se meteu em um acidente ali, levou uma buzinada aqui. Ainda podia sentir aquele maldito cheiro e a voz da garota ecoava em sua mente: senhor Taisho? senhor Taisho? Senhor Taisho? Como em um filme de terro, aquele _looping_ de sons o enlouquecendo.

_Maldita vadia!_ , ele bateu a mão com força contra o volante. Seu corpo respondia, pior que ele respondia, e estava pegando fogo! As estrias roxas saltaram em suas bochechas e ele sabia que não poderia aparecer assim em casa - não quando um bando de youkais curiosos e sua mãe esperavam ansiosos por ele e sua noiva, como animais espreitando a presa. Mas precisava de um banho, precisava de acalmar. Nunca tinha sentido isso na vida, nem nas muitas vezes que seu meio irmão Sesshomaru o importunava quando crianças e ele era tomado pelo seu lado youkai. Era sangue para todo o lado e muitas broncas vindas da mamãe Izayoi, mas tanto ele quanto Sesshomaru se divertiam com essa.

Dessa vez, não havia diversão. Só aquela angústia e desespero. Nem soube o que se passou na loja - não pretendia assustar ninguém -, mas quando sentiu a aproximação da garota, aquele corpo pequeno, quente e convidadativo se aproximando, sabia que de duas, uma: ou ele a matava ou se rendia aos seus cantos. Então ele fugiu! Mesmo com seu corpo ardendo em brasa, ardendo por ela. .

**Fêmea**!

Seu corpo vibrou.

**Fêmea! Onde**?

Inuyasha sentiu-se triste por não tê-la ali , grudada em seus braços. Era onde ela deveria estar! Onde esteve nas outras vidas e estaria pelas próximas, até que suas almas tivessem o descanso eterno. Estavam unidos pelo infinito, destinados a percorrer um imenso caminho juntos. _Mas que bando de merda é essa?_ , Inuyasha acertou a própria cabeça, tentando se censurar por estar pensando algo tão ridículo. Nunca foi meloso a esse ponto e, pra falar a verdade, nem acreditava nesse negócio de fêmea perfeita! Era só uma desculpa idiota para fazer os youkais casarem cedo, afinal, sua espécie presenciou apocalípticas batalhas durante as Eras - não eram mais tão abundantes assim, como os humanos.

Mas ele acreditava em amor. E ele amava a Kikyo.

- Inuyasha - Izayoi levantou-se de imediato do sofá quando viu o vulto passar em direção as escadas.

Foram horas e horas esperando o casal para a as congratulações, mas a mulher deveria saber o que aconteceria por conta do filho furão. Ele sempre furava, Izayoi não conseguia entender essa aversão do meio-youkai às reuniões. Eram só youkais mais velhos, falando e falando. E palpitando e comentando. Tinha música boa, e ela sempre usava as melhores peças para o bufê e as melhores taças de cristais. A tia Kaede ainda reclamava sua torta.

- Filho, você está atrasado! Está todo mundo esperan...- a mulher começou a bronca de sempre, seguindo o meio-youkai até o quarto. Estava ainda tão embaralhado, que entrou e nem trancou a porta, sua mãe entrando facilmente logo atrás. - Filho. ...- ela notou algo errado quando o viu tampar o rosto com a mão, ainda de costas para ela. Izayoi sentiu uma pontada no coração, culpando-se por achar mais importante a reunião do que o quê poderia ter acontecido a ele. Só queria que ele fosse mais responsável com seus compromissos. - O que houve? Você e a Kikyo brigaram? Fala, meu filho! - tomou as mãos dele na suas, .olhos vermelhos e as estrias roxas.

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça. Nem a voz de sua mãe direito conseguia ouvir. Tentou olhar para ela, de relance, os olhos maternos transbordando amor e preocupação. Era como se fosse aquela garota segurando suas mãos. Kagome , hã? Aquele rapaz de cabelos claros falara: Kagome. O mínimo pensamento em seu nome fez seu corpo vibrar e ele escondeu novamente o rosto e grunhiu.

- Querido, querido! - Izayoi se preocupou ainda mais com a reação. Sabia que ele era sensível a qualquer coisa que afetasse a ele e Kikyo. Conhecia seu filho como a palma de sua mão. Tocou as costas dele em um gesto protetor, sentindo-o quente mesmo por cima da roupa branca. Suas sobrancelhas curvaram-se em dúvida : - Querido, você está no cio?

Inuyasha olhou para ela em confusão e Izayoi segurou um risinho. Do que ela estava falando? Como rla ousava..! Ele não era um cachorro para ficar no cio! E muito menos um cachorro fêmea! Aquela vadia das tortas que deveria estar no cio e...Um clique em sua cabeça: era isso! Ele deveria estar reagindo ao período fértil dela, deveria ser mais alguma coisa sobre como ser um youkao e tudo mais. Droga, era bom prestar mais atenção no que os tio diziam e não ficar fingindo que estava escutando. Então era só ela sair dessa fase..

- Oi! Querida, Inuyasha! Todos estão lá embaixo - Papai Taisho abriu a porta com sua vitalidade de sempre ( quase quebrou a porta). A linda de raciocínio de Inuyasha evaporou.

- Querido...- Izayoi lhe lançou terno e ele fez um oh! em exclamação ao ver o rosto quase transformado de seu filho caçula.

Era uma ótima hora para se ter uma conversa de adultos - e não ter que ouvir pela milionésima vez a histótia da tradição youkai dos artefatos que Totousai não cansava de contar. Papai Taisho garroteou, com a mão em frente à boca.

- Venha, Inuyasha, sente aqui - o homem de cabelos prateados arrumados em um rabo de cavalo e as roupas sociais pretos se sentou na cama, os olhos fechados em um gesto sábio.

- Pai! Eu não vou sentar no seu colo!

Senhor Taisho deu um olhar severo e Inuyasha bufou e, relutante, foi até seu pai. Ele era quase um youkai agora, era perigoso, ninguém sabia disso? Cruzou os braços em desdém enquanto o outro começava a falar.

- Filho, quando uma homem e uma mulher..

- Você não precisa me explicar essas coisas, pai!

- Você a encontrou, não é? - Izayoi interrompeu, a feição cheia de ternura.

- O quê?...- seus pais o olhavam com compreensão, era como se houvesse algum segredo ali, algo que não fosse do seu conhecimento. - V-vocês sabem que a minha fêmea é a Kikyo! Nós só nos desentendemos, ok? Não foi nada demais...

Não tinha como eles saberem, tinha? E se tivesse, como saber que era verdade? Que aquela garota era mesmo a escolhida? Isso era bobagem, ele nem a conhecia! Ela era só uma garota bonita, assim como um bando de garotas bonitas que já viu em sua vida. Não era porque não a tirava da cabeça que existia algo de especial entre os dois!

- A propósito - senhor Taisho disse. - Sesshomaru acabou de chegar.

* * *

><p>Chovia e esse não era um bom sinal dos deuses. Kagome desarmou o guarda-chuva e balançou-o, livrando-o das gotículas de água, antes de entrar na loja. Não estava atrasada dessa vez e já fazia uma semana desde o incidente com o youkai.<p>

Até agora nenhuma reclamação, nenhuma menção ao seu nome, o youkai tinha desaparecido. As aulas na ffaculdade foram trancadas e agora Kagome tinha mais tempo para tudo. Era uma bênção, mas Kagome sentia falta das explicações minuciosas do professor . Seu sonho adiado, sua mãe tendo um pequena melhora, muitas tortas caseiras para se fazer. Nenhuma de nabo.

- Kagome! Está adiantada! - Ayumi e seus cabelos encaracolados se aproximaram, um sorriso de ponta a ponta. - Adivinha quem veio aqui hoje?

Se Kagome a tinha recebido com um sorriso de volta, enquanto amarrava o avental preto em seu corpo, esse morrera na hora. Como aquele youkai maldito ousara reclamar dela? Ela não era a funcionária mais pontual - nem um pouco - nem a mais habilidosa (tinha mais habilidade com tramites e processos) mas era esforçada e gentil! Pergunte para a velhinha do final da rua que sempre vinha ou o senhor Jinenji, um rapaz discreto em seu sobretudo e que sempre lhe dava uma gorjeta generosa. Iria entrar com recurso, alegar direito de defesa, falar com o presidente!

- Por que está com essa cara? - Ayumi inclinou a cabeça. - Sango veio aqui hoje e encomendou vátias tortas para a despedida de solteiro.

- Ah? - os pensamentos de Kagome caíram por terra. Logo quando o argumento de defesa já estava bolado e a vitória garantida. - Ela vai se casar mesmo com o Miroku?

- Parece que sim. Esse negócio de casamento..- Ayumi sussurrou, como em segredo. - Parece uma epidemia..

Kagome concordou com a cabeça. Era uma epidemia, principalmente entre essas famílias ricas. Ela mesma...nunca pensou em se casar nem tinha tempo para isso. Chegou a imaginar quando era criança, mas a vida adulta tornou-se tão difícil, tão complicada. Faculdade ficou para depois. Festas, bares? Piorou. Sua responsabilidade com a torteria e com a mãe e Souta tiravam todo seu tempo. Homens não estavam nos planos.

Inuyasha tentava bolar uma maneira de se explicar para a Kikyo. Ele pensava em se casar, na verdade, estava com o casamento marcado para o final do ano! Onde estava com a cabeça em surtar daquele jeito?! Fazia uma semana, mas ainda podia sentir o cheiro doce em suas narinas. Um pouco fraco, mas ainda estava lá. Tirando os pesadelos, as horas de banho frio e os uivos noturnos, ele estava bem. Pronto para retomar seu relacionamento. Só tinha passado uma semana sem ir a faculdade, com o celular desligado, não tinha porquê a noiva estar brava. Talvez ela nem estivesse..

- Kikyo, eu...- o meio-youkai alcançou a menina no corredor, a avistou na hora. Era impossível ela passar despercebida aos seus olhos. Kikyo virou-se para quem a chamava.

- Olha quem resolveu aparecer...

- Eu queria...

- Pensei que eu estava viúva! - a garota colocou as mãos na cintura, inclinando-se para ele. - Antes mesmo de me casar!

Errado, ela estava brava. E pelo tom que usou, muito brava. Inuyasha coçou a nuca, buscando uma solução. Não dava pra contar para ela que tinham visto uma outra menina e perdera o controle. Que talvez ela não fosse a fêmea da tradição, que outra mulher o deixava tão fora de si a ponto de trazer à tona seu lado mais primitivo. Que droga de vocabulário estava usando. Analisou a mulher a frente, os braços cuzados, à espera de uma explicação. Mesmo zangada, era linda e formava um biquinho carrancudo igual uma criança. O cabelo longo e liso estava preso sobre a cabeça alguns fios escapavam sobre os ombros. A pele sempre tão clarinha a fazia parecer mais frágil ainda e ele sentiu vontade de abraçá-la. Ah! Que fosse à merda a tradição! Aquela era a mulher da sua vida. Ninguém mais.

- Poderia, pelo menos, ter atendido os telefonemas!- ela bufou com a demora dele.

- Kikyo, eu..

Ela repassou toda a agonia que passara a última semana, as noite mal dormidas, os trabalhos por fazer, os as desculpas que teve que inventar para os colegas. Inuyasha era inacreditável! Ele poderia falar a verdade! Não que estivesse pronta para a verdade, mas..

- Tudo bem...se não quer mais se casar..- ela descruzou os braços e olhou para longe , sem querer encará-lo. Não queria deixar transparecer, mas desde o começo esse era o seu único medo. Desde quando ele não a atendeu pela segunda vez. Ele sempre a atendia! Então pareceu o início do fim. Sabia que eram jovens e aquele casamento estava acontecendo mais pela tradição do que por qualquer outra coisa, mas ela amava o Inuyasha! Não era só o orgulho de se casar com um youkai, não! Tocou seu anel de noivado, uma peça extremamente cara e antiga, fazendo menção em tirá-lo. Não importava o quão caro fosse, se ele o queria de volta...

- Não! -Inuyasha a tomou pelo braço, forçando-a a olhar para ele.

A atitude assustou tanto ela quanto o meio-youkai. Nem ele mesmo esperava uma resposta tão desesperada de sua parte. Pensar em se separar dela doía seu coração e não era isso que desejava. Queria poder estar sempre com ela, protegê-la e amá-la. Passou a mão pelo rosto delicado, acariciando aquela que tanto amava, a expressão dela cheia de dor. Era um maldito por tê-la feito sofrer. Kikyo não merecia isso.

- A aula vai começar - os olhos dele eram cheios de amor para ela. - Vamos conversar sobre isso depois..

- Não quer terminar?

- Nem em um milhão de anos - ele deu um sorriso dolorido. E sincero.

Os dois corações se aqueceram, sincronizados naquele sentimento mútuo. Eram um casal apaiapaixonado, todos podiam ver isso. Tudo correu bem o resto da tarde , as conversas e brincadeiras escondidas dos professores, parecia que nada demais tinha acontecido. Inuyasha esqueceu a existência de qualquer outra fêmea, porque a única fêmea que ele queria estava bem ali. Só havia uma pequena agonia instalada no fundo de seu peito. Nada demais.

- Meus pais vão me buscar hoje, não precisa ir me deixar, amor..

- Tudo bem - Inuyasha lhe deu um selinho. As palavras carinhosas voltaram e ele sabia que tudo ficaria bem

- Eu não contei nada a eles, então...- ela o segurou pelo colarinho da blusa, acariciando o local. - vamos deixar isso assim . Mas o senhor ainda me deve uma explicação! - ficou séria, depois divertida: - Inuyasha, não foi por causa da torta de nabo, foi?

Ele riu da piada, morrendo por dentro. Não tinha o que explicar. Não diria nada que viesse a machucar a Kikyo ou que fizesse aquele sorriso lindo sumir. Não era bom em inventar desculpas também. Em outras palavras, estava fudido.

- Não se preocupa, amor - ela podia ver o traço de aflição em seu rosto. - O importante é que estamos juntos - e uniu os lábios mais uma vez aos dele.

- Para sempre, Kikyo...para sempre.

* * *

><p>Não seria traição se ele a visse, não é mesmo? Queria vê-la apenas mais uma vez. Inuyasha guiava o carro com apenas uma mão, enquanto a outra o ajudava a pensar. Amava a Kikyo, isso era certo, se casaria com ela. Não tinha nada demais em querer ver Kagome mais uma vez. Era só um pequeno desvio da faculdade até sua casa. Kagome...só pensar em seu nome o fazia estremecer. Depois de quase uma semana, o cheiro doce que ela emitia estava quase inexistente. Precisava senti-lo mais uma vez.<p>

Era bom também para aprender a se controlar. Não podia ficar assim perto de qualqurer menina só porque ela deveria estava em seu período fértil. Se bem nem saberia dizer quando uma mulher estava em seu período fértil. Não se lembrava disso estar entre uma de suas habilidades youkais. Bom, não importava, tinha que vê-la mais uma vez e provar a si mesmo que estava tudo sob controle. Estacionou em frente a pequena loja, o coração batendo forte. Eram as desculpas perfeitas.

- Já estou indo, Ayumi! Obrigada e boa noite - Kagome colocava seu casaco marrom, se preparando para mais uma noite no hospital. A faculdade estava trancada e ela tinha mais tempo para estar com a mãe. Ouviu o barulho da porta da frente e a colega ainda estava ocupada com algumas etiquetas. Pensou em atender mais esse cliente, Ayumi já aliviara a barra muitas vezes para ela.

Desfez-se do casaco rapidamente a foi até a frente do balcão. Gostava do seu trabalho, em sempre deixar o cliente satisfeito e pronto para voltar mais uma vez. Pretendia que fosse assim quando advogasse.

- Senhor...em que posso..- seu estômago revirou.

Foi uma surpresa avistar o youkai de cabelos prateados. Não uma boa surpresa. Mordeu os lábios; o dia estava bom demais para ter que receber alguma reclamação. Preparou-se para a represália enquanto via o rapaz vir em sua direção. Tentou lembrar-se de seus argumentos de defesa e o outro cada vez mais perto. Mas ele não estava parando de vir? E não parou, até ter uma Kagome chocada em seus braços.

- Vadia ...- ele suspirou em seus cabelos, deixando-se tomar completamente pelo cheiro que tanto sentira falta. Estava entregue. Rendia-se. Apertou-a ainda mais no abraço, sentindo o corpinho tenso moldar-se perfeitamente ao seu. Xingava-se mentalmente por ter desejado tanto aquilo.

**Fêmea**!

Seu corpo vibrou.

**Minha fêmea!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A fêmea perfeita**

**Capítulo 3 **

**REVISADO!**

Kagome ainda tentava entender o que aquele homem enorme fazia grudado ao seu corpo. Estava sem reação, os braços pendendo ao lado do corpo; os olhos se arregalaram ainda mais quando sentiu o youkai apertá-la ainda mais dentro do abraço. Podia sentir o perfume forte que ele usava - e provavelmente bem caro, do tipo preço de um carro popular-, e seu coração bateu forte. Parecia que estava presa em um daqueles filmes românticos e o mundo girava e girava...espera aí, ele tinha chamado-a de quê?!

- Você é perfeita...- Inuyasha suspirou contra os cabelos dela,.sentindo como suas auras fundiam-se de maneira sincronizada. Deslizou uma mão por sua cabeça até a nuca, em um gesto um tanto impensado, completamente tomado pela sensação.

A garota sentiu-se ainda mais encabulada, as bochehas avermelhando-se ainda mais. Colocou as mãos nos lados dele, querendo afastá-lo, mas, droga! Aquilo estava tão bom! Sentia o poder masculino que emanava dele, tão viril, e, uow, fazia tempo que não era tocada assim por um homem. No estado em que se encontrava, era incapaz de reagir. Os dois não pareciam se importar com um Hojo e uma Ayumi sem chão e dois clientes dando risinhos discretos. Só havia os dois ali, naquela dança silenciosa e violenta; as duas almas encontrando-se tentando fundir-se em uma só.

- Minha vadia...- ele sussurrou, inocente, os olhos fechados agora, aproveitando o máximo do momento. O "elogio" fez com que o transe terminasse para ela.

- Ei, ei! Espera aí! - Kagome conseguiu afastá-lo. - Quem você pensa que é para me chamar de vadia? - ela estava realmente muito brava, ele não entendeu o porquê dela estar assim.

**Fêmea? Louca?**

- Mas eu não te chamei de vadia - Inuyasha mexeu as orelhinhas em confusão. "Mas que gracinha", ela pensou, mas balançou a cabeça para não cair em hipnose de novo. - Chamei de "minha vadia"...

- Ora, seu! - como se isso mudasse alguma coisa. Kagome estava tremendo de raiva e o meio-youkai não entendia porquê ela estava tão brava. Hojo via tudo de fora, já sabia o que viria em seguida: oh, deuses! Adiantou-se para evitar a tragédia:

- Higurashi, não! - o supervisor aproximou-se rapidamente. O que poderia acontecer se ela batesse no Senhor Taisho? E, ah, no estado em que ela estava a doce Kagome bateria nele!

Pareceu câmera lenta para o Inuyasha, suas orelhinhas como um radar: ele podia ver o garoto de cabelos claros tocando na sua Kagome e era um sentimento insuportável. **Fêmea! Minha!** Não quis saber se Kagome estava brava ou não.

- Não, não a toque! - Inuyasha segurou-a pelo punho e a trouxe para perto novamente, fora do alcance do outro macho. Kagome exclamou em susto, ele era forte demais! A respiração do meio-youkai ficou pesada agora e ele podia sentir as veias roxas tomando conta de sua face. Ele estava cortejando a fêmea e sabia que se descontrolaria se outro a tocasse. Ela era um objeto pessoal.

E a cena não poderia ser pior: um Hojo bem confuso, congelado no movimento por ordem do Inuyasha; uma Kagome ainda tremendo de raiva, arfante, mas também confusa, e um Inuyasha com cara de macho dominador, segurando Kagome pelo punho. Ayumi que até então não tinha se metido na história, aproximou-se em passos firmes.

- Eu não sei direito o que está acontecendo aqui - a garota de cabelos encaracolados olhou o "casal", desconfiada.- Mas que eu saiba, você é casado, senhor!

Kagome olhou para a colega do tipo "socorro!" e, ao ouvi-la, desviou para a mão que a segurava: um anel prateado reluzia - daqueles bem caros (tipo do preço de um casa de campo). Agora que ela não estava entendendo nada!

- Sou noivo - Inuyasha respondeu, como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Ainda segurava a menina pelo pulso, estilo macho alfa.

- Se eu fosse sua noiva mandaria internar você ! - Kagome aproveitou a deixa e conseguiu se soltar, o pulso dolorido, sob mais um "Higurashi" desesperado do Houjo. Ela o ignorou. Sério, ele estava a ponto de chorar. Se a familia Taisho reclamasse de alguma coisa, estavam perdidos. - Agora, com licença, que eu estou atrasada - Kagome afastou-se em pisadas violentas, e Inuyasha sentia que cada pisada era , na verdade, em seu coração. Seus batimentos tornaram-se frenéticos ao notar que sua fêmea estava cada vez mais longe. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, não podia deixá-la ir! **Fêmea! Minha!** Kagome sumiu pela porta atrás do balcão, apenas para retornar vestida com seu casaco e bolsa e guarda-chuva em mãos.

- Eu...- tinha que pensar rápido. Seguiu-a até a porta. - Está chovendo, eu levo você! É...como um pedido de desculpas - viu que Ayumi batia o pé para ele, zangada. - Por tudo?

- Obrigada, mas não precisa! - Kagome queria ser gentil, como era com todos os clientes, mas tudo o que seu subconsciente dizia era para matar aquele homem.

- É claro que você vai aceitar o pedido de desculpas, não é, Higurashi? - Hojo segurou em seus ombros, tentando acalmar a fera, mas soltou ao ver a cara do meio-youkai "eu não te disse para não tocar nela, caralho? Não tem amor pela sua vida, não?"

Kagome abriu a boca para responder algo, Inuyasha esperando logo à sua frente, um Hojo, quase implorando - o sorriso frouxo, os lábios tremendo -, às suas costas. Kagome sabia o que o supervisor queria dizer, eram os Taisho, estavam ferrados! Ela franziu a sobrancelha, contrariada. Nunca tinha passado por uma situação dessas na vida! Era uma futura advogada, filha mais velha da senhora Higurashi, a garota que estava conseguindo segurar a barra de uma família sozinha, enquanto outras meninas de sua idade só sabiam beber e falar de homem. Era responsável para sua idade e bem madura, organizada, disciplinada. Cruzou os braços, olhando para longe.

- Que seja...

X

Ela nunca andara em um carro como aquele na vida. Poucas vezes andou de carro, quando seu pai ainda era vivo, tinham um carrinho popular de duas portas que usavam para fazer passeios. Depois passou a usar o metrô para distâncias mais longas e o resto das vezes caminhava entre as ruas cheias de gente. Mas aquele carro era impensavelmente espaçoso - de fora não dava para ter noção de que havia tanto espaço ali dentro. Kagome reconstou-se no assento e sentiu-se quase que em um avião. Viajara uma vez para o litoral de avião, durante as férias, e fora uma experiência marcante para uma criança de treze anos. Ela fechou os olhos e quase podia repassar tudo na memória, aquele friozinho na barriga quando se decola.

Inuyasha ajustou o ar-condicionado e colocou uma música baixa para tocar. Ia se perguntar o que estava fazendo com aquela mulher ali, sendo que seu casamento estava marcado para o final do ano (o casamento com a mulher que ele amava e escolhera passar a vida), mas o ar bateu levemente nos cabelos de Kagome, espalhando o cheiro doce pelo carro todo. Qualquer pensamento rebelde de Inuyasha cessou, ele apenas fechou os vidros fumê como precaução.

- Então, para onde vamos?

- Hospital San Pietro, seis quadras daqui.

- Você está doente?!

Inuyasha quase fez o carro morrer com o susto. Por que era sempre assim, cara? Os roteiristas não tinham coração? Eles sempre colocam um dos personagens com alguma doença e então essa pessoa vai morrer logo, ou seja, o amor entre os dois é impossível! Se bem que...quem estava falando de amor?! Ele só queria entender o que estava acontecendo entre os dois, porquê o cheiro dela deixava-o tão fascinado. Nada de amor.

- Não sou eu quem está doente - ela olhou-o como se ele fosse o cara mais burro do mundo. - É da minha família, ok? É pessoal!

Inuyasha fez um ah! de entendimento e mudou a música. Não comentou mais nada, ela não parecia querer aprofundar o assunto. Sentiu-se...aliviado com a resposta? Droga, ela fazia-o sentir coisas demais, isso era perigoso. Acelerou o carro.

- Espera ai, para onde você está indo? Está no caminho contrário! - Kagome descontrolou-se ao notar isso. Pronto, era o fim: apareceria como mais uma jovem degolada nas páginas de jornal. Por que foi dar ouvidos ao bundão do Hojo? E Souta, o que seria dele sem ela? E sua mãe?

- Eu estou pegando um caminho mais longo - ele viu que ela não se acalmava. - Quero ter mais tempo com você, tá bom? Só quero te conhecer...

Kagome viu que ele apertava com força o volante, seus dedos pálidos por causa da pressão. Podia ver as garras nas pontas deles também, e ficou ainda mais tensa. Acordara de manhã, achando que seria um dia comum, a rotina de sempre - até deixara um pouco de cereal na tigela -, e agora estava ali com o youkai psicopata. A vida era realmente muito complicada, ela pensou, deixando-se escorregar um pouco no banco. Ele olhou rapidamente para ela, sentindo um leve temor misturado ao cheiro que ele tanto adorava. Ela pensava porquê não tinha comido todo o cereal da tigela..

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Tenho 20 - ela respondeu sem muita vontade.

- Estuda?

- Sim.

- Tem filhos?

- O quê? Está fazendo uma entrevista de emprego?

- Apenas responda minha pergunta.

- Não...

- Onde você estuda?

O interrogatório não ia parar?

- Faculdade Brishingtton.

- Ei - Inuyasha pareceu surpreso agora. - Eu também estudo la..-ficou em silêncio alguns instantes, esperando o sinal abrir. - É uma faculdade bem cara para quem trabalha numa torteria - ele deu a seta para entrar no retorno. Kagome sentiu a alfinetada no comentário.

- Bolsa de estudos. Algumas pessoas conseguem as coisas por mérito próprio.

Inuyasha riu, sentindo a alfinetada. Não se considerava mimado, se era isso que ela queria dizer. Lembrou-se de quando ficara irritado quando as férias na praia foram canceladas por causa da chuva e seu pai fizera de tudo para alegrá-lo: "Papai te compra um carro!", senhor Taisho dizia e pequeno Inuyasha negava com a cabeça, irritado. " Um iate? Papai te compra outra casa de campo!". Não, nem de perto mimado.

- Nunca te vi por lá.

- Eu estudo à noite - será que demoraria muito para chegar?

- Não parece ser fácil - Inuyasha desviou o olhar da direção para a menina ao seu lado. Ela olhava as gotas de chuva que escorregavam pelo vidro, o rosto tão sério. Ele pensou em como ela era forte e seu coração se aqueceu. Era como se pudesse sentir a força dela dentro de si, a ligação que tinham prometia ser profunda.

Kagome ficou em silêncio. Não, não era nada fácil. Ela, às vezes, pensava em como seria melhor ser sustentada pelos pais e ter uma vida mais confortável; poder sair e se divertir sem o peso de uma família nas costas. Mas era grata pelo tinha. Mesmo brigando com o irmão mais novo, que muitas vezes era bem egoista, e sentindo falta da figura forte da mãe, que era a sua base antigamente, ela não os trocaria por nada nesse mundo.

- Você é bem bonita..- Inuyasha quebrou o silêncio, lembrando-se do jeito teimoso dela e de como seu quadril mexia-se quando ela andava. Provocante, como se ela estivesse sempre no cio. Decididamente, era um ótimo lugar para colocar seus filhotes.

A garota olhou-o , incrédula, pensando em como a conversa estava indo para esses rumos, mas sentiu vontade de dizer que ele era também. Olhando agora, ele era bem bonito: a pele perfeita, os olhos de um dourado profundo (nunca tinha visto olhos assim!) , e orelhinhas superfofas no topo da cabeça. Um tanto exótico, realmente, mas ele era um youkai, o que justificativa os apetrechos diferentes. A aliança no dedo masculino reluziu ainda mais forte, ofuscando qualquer simpatia que ela poderia ter para com ele.

- Ok, vamos ser sinceros...- Kagome já estava de saco cheio de tudo aquilo. - O que você quer comigo?

- Eu não sei...- ele pareceu sincero, o olhar um tanto triste, mas ela não desistiu:

- O-ora, você vai na minha loja...

- Não é sua loja.

- Não importa, a loja onde eu trabalho, como um doido, me empurra, me agarra - ele deu risinho agora, lembrando-se de como era gostoso ter o corpo dela no seu. - E agora vem me dizer que não sabe?! Ah?! - Kagome se aproximou dele e ele teria gostado se não fosse pelo tom alto que fez doer suas orelhinhas sensíveis.

- É um negócio youkai, ok? - Inuyasha pareceu irritado. - Você não ia entender..

- Você é bem desleal para um cachorro - a garota cruzou os braços, olhando para a aliança na mão que conduzia o veículo. Ela brilhava mais que o normal, parecia de propósito - para fazê-la se sentir ainda mais culpada por estar sozinha com um cara casado. Noivo. Que seja. Não era esse tipo de garota!

- Não sou um cachorro! Sou um youkai! Meio-youkai...- a última palavra foi quase sussurro.

- Como assim meio?

- Meu pai é youkai, minha mãe é humana..

Kagome fez um oh! de surpresa e pensou consigo mesma o que faria uma humana se casar com um youkai. Bom, se todos fossem como esse que ela tinha acabado de conhecer, eles eram bem estranhos e lunáticos. Kagome tentava imaginar como essa mulher corajosa seria e Inuyasha analisou a feição dela por um instante. Ela fazia caretas engraçadas enquanto pensava, sua imaginação deveria ser muito fértil. Um fio de cabelo rebelde caiu por sobre a testa de Kagome e ele sentiu vontade de retirá-lo dali, de beijá-lo, de mordê-lo. Esse negócio de morder de novo? **Fêmea deliciosa**!

- Acho que você é minha alma gêmea - ele a olhou profundamente e Kagome o olhou de volta, a feição de pânico. Do que ele estava falando?! Tipo, do nada? Ele estava brincando, né? Não é normal alguém te dizer isso do nada, sabe? Principalmente alguém que você nem conhece! Não sabia o que responder. Kagome sentiu as energias deixarem seu corpo, era um pesadelo, só pode. Estava cada vez mais parecido com aqueles filmes de romance, onde o mocinho surge do nada e conhece a mocinha e os dois passam por muita coisa, mas depois ficam juntos no final. Bom, não tão romântico: - Mas eu não te amo..

A voz dele era triste. Inuyasha desviou o olhar dela, olhando fixamente para o caminho a frente. Pensou em Kikyo e em como não queria deixá-la. Sentiu-se mal por ter aquela menina em seu carro, estar sozinho com ela enquanto sua noiva deveria estar aguardando por ele em algum lugar, acreditando nele. Sabia o que era amor, era o que ele e Kikyo partilhavam, então por que tinha que ter aquela necessidade por Kagome? Aquela vontade louca de mordê-la. Os deuses não eram justos.

- Você é louco - ela disse, finalmente, também fixando seu olhar em frente.

Inuyasha riu.

- É muito corajosa em chamar um youkai de louco.

- Louco e raptor.

- Não estou te raptando - o meio-youkai balançou a cabeça em negação.

- Estamos quase chegando, não vê? - ele apontou para frente.

Kagome não segurou um suspiro de alívio e ele fingiu não notar. Não podia ser que a presença dele a incomodava tanto. Os metros seguintes pareceram kilômetros e, ao invés de andar, o carro parecia rastejar até a entrada do hospital. Inuyasha parou na área de carros, o grande prédio branco imponente acima deles.

- Obrigada, Senhor Taisho - ela se adiantou, pegando suas coisas e a maçaneta do carro.

- Pode me chamar de Inuyasha - ele deu um sorriso sem graça, vendo-a se mover apressadamente. Não era fácil admitir, mas não queria que ela fosse. - Kagome...- pegou a mão dela em impulso e ela parou. Talvez não poderiam ficar juntos! Não deveriam! Mas não queria vê-la triste ou sozinha. Ela parecia passar por tanta coisa para uma menina tão nova. Era tão valente. Queria ser um amigo. - Qualquer coisa que precisar, eu estou aqui para você...- ele levou a mão dela perto de seu coração. Será que ela não sentia essa ligação forte entre eles?

Ela o encarou, a expressão vazia. E as mãos unidas. Já tinha passado do limite essa mania dele de tocá-la e o que ela sentia quando ele a tocava.

- Boa noite, Senhor Taisho - desvencilhou-se dele, sem remorso.

- Não vai nem se despedir? - a voz do Inuyasha era triste. **Fêmea...fêmea...não vá..**.- Deixe, por favor, eu fazer isso..

E se inclinou para ela, o olhar fixo e profundo, os orbes dourados faíscaram. Uma única vez, para matar a vontade, uma única vez para saber como é que é (Kikyo, por favor,..ele não a estava traindo...). Kagome estremeceu. Ele ia beijá-la agora? Era isso? Depois de tudo, ela ainda teria coragem de beijá-la? (vishe, fazia quanto tempo que ela não beijava alguém?). Ela nem se deu conta de quando o empurrou e de quanta força usara. Estava feroz:

- Só porque você é rico e bonito - ela disse bonito? Droga, era para brigar com ele, não para elogiá-lo. -...não significa que pode ter tudo. E usar as pessoas. Essa mulher deve te amar muito para ter aceitado casar com você! E o que nós estamos fazendo aqui?! Você também a ama..

- Amo - Inuyasha a interrompeu e ela ficou sem palavras por alguns instantes, quase gaguejou. Ele não parecia ter dúvidas.

- Então o que eu estou fazendo aqui?!

As orelhinhas dele abaixaram-se de imediato, afetado pelo que ela dizia. Amava a Kikyo do fundo do coração e não pretendia traí-la ou magoá-la. Mas não era tão simples assim. Eles estavam ali e ele tinha conhecido a Kagome e aquele imã e ele não sabia o que fazer, era um turbilhão de coisas que se passava pela cabeça dele. Ele tinha tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu só quero te ver, Kagome...- ele não se imaginava sem poder vê-la mais.

A porta do carro bateu com força e Kagome se foi.

X

Inuyasha acordou com uma dor de cabeça incomum. Não quis se arrumar, ou sair da cama. Não queria nada naquele exato momento. Izayoi se preocupou ao não ver o filhinho na mesa na grande mesa de madeira esculpida a mão de café-da-manhã. Tinha tudo que ele gostava: bacon, torradas, omelete, espaguete. Subiu as escadas com o seu robe de seda rosa serpenteando junto aos movimentos.

- O que o meu filhinho tem? Quer que o Myoga traga o café na cama? - ela sentou-se ao lado dele no meio dos lençóis, acalentando o seu menino.

Inuyasha não queria nada. Estava dolorido por dentro. Orgulho ferido pela reação da Kagome e uma dor imensa por não saber se a veria novamente. Lembrou-se dos acontecimentos anteriores, de como ela parecia sempre tensa ao seu lado e se sentiu o pior dos homens por isso. Queria poder fazê-la se sentir bem, mas sabia ser impossível quando ele mesmo estava tão mal. Não a amava nem a conhecia, não a queria por perto, mas também não a queria longe. Era um beco sem saída.

**Fêmea...fêmea. ...**soava como uma triste canção.

Para evitar qualquer desentendimento, ele mandou uma mensagem para Kikyo dizendo que estava se sentindo enjoado e não iria para a a faculdade hoje. Ela, carinhosa como sempre, mandou uma mensagem quase na mesma hora, desejando melhoras e dizendo que qualquer coisa a chamasse. Até brincou se não seria o filhinho deles que iria nascer. Não desconfiava de nada, não brigava por nada; era a mulher perfeita. O que Inuyasha queria mais? Por que não tirava aquela menina da cabeça! Era de família pobre, problemática e geniosa. Também era linda, espirituosa, esforçada. E com aquele cheiro maravilhoso. Droga, odiava aquela maldita tradição youkai! Se ela era a fêmea perfeita, então era só transar com ela e aquele vontade passaria, certo? Fuder ela até saciar seus instintos de macho e depois jogá-la fora e poder viver em paz com quem ele realmente amava: Kikyo. Gozar no útero dela até o último pingo de sêmem sair de seu pênis. Claro, como se a orgulhosa da Kagome fosse abrir as pernas para ele só porque ele queria (não, precisava!) arrumar um jeito de não pensar nela, de acabar com o desejo de ter aquele corpo pequeno e chamativo para sempre colado ao seu.

Kagome amanhecera no hospital, sua mãe cada vez melhor. Senhora Higurashi deu um sorriso fraco e a filha correspondeu com amor. Engraçado que desde o dia em que conhecera o youkai as coisas andavam melhorando para ela e ela pensou ser uma piada dos deuses. Um youkai - ops, meio-youkai, como ele tinha explicado -, psicopata e cafajeste não traria sorte para ninguém. Esperava nunca mais ter que vê-lo na vida.

X

**Ow, meninas, obrigada pelos reviews! Até hoje sou fascinada em fics de Inuyasha e fiquei feliz em achar pessoas que ainda são! E então o que estão achando ? Muito sofrível, né? Estão todos muito confusos...Inuyasha tem que ficar com quem ele ama? Kagome vai se recuperar do acidente da torta de nabo? Hojo vai deixar de ser demente (isso sabemos que não). Até a próxima, babies.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A fêmea perfeita**

**Capítulo 4.**

A tarde parecia correr normalmente, muitas encomendas para atender agora que o final do ano aproximava-se. Todo mundo sabia que a torteria era uma das mais famosas da região, então estavam todos adiantando seus pedidos. As coisas prometiam ser corridas que nem no ano passado, nada de diferente - tirando o silêncio incômodo que pairava no ar. Ayumi não ousou perguntou nada à colega, mas não podia negar que sua língua coçava, estava muito curiosa! Pela cara de Kagome , ela mataria qualquer um que ousasse tocar no nome dele . Era um contrato mudo, o assunto estava proibido. Inuyasha Taisho. O doido da torta de nabo.

Ayumi não entendia porquê a colega não tinha namorado, ela mesma tinha três namorados e um ficante e um quase noivo - a rotina não atrapalhava em nada. Achava Kagome linda, e se fosse homem ficaria com ela, com certeza. Também ficaria com ela sendo mulher, se ela quisesse, era liberal com essas coisas.

- Higurahi..- Hojo chamou, o rosto sério, as mãos em cima do balcão. Também nunca mais tocara no assunto e nem queria saber o que tinha acontecido entre ela e o senhor Taisho. O importante é que não houve nenhuma reclamação e ponto. O trabalho dele estava feito.

Kagome deixou os laços e enfeites para Ayumi. Estavam arrumando a nova vitrine, com cores brancas e vinho, um estilo mais clássico para a clientela cada vez mais de alto nível. A torteria tinha começado como um pequeno negócio de tortas caseiras, mas em pouco tempo virara referência de bom gosto. Os preços aumentaram vertiniosamente e só poderia comprar uma torta daquelas quem tivesse dinheiro de sobra para gastar com amenidades.

-Senhor?

- Eu andei a noite pesquisando - Hojo colocou um livro velho e extremamente grande sobre o balcão. Tinha a capa marrom e desgastada, com algumas folhas se soltando. Grandes letras douradas podiam ser lidas: "500 mil anos de trajetória youkai". Por TotousaiTaisho - e de acordo com esse aqui...- ele parou um instante, correndo os dedos pelas letras miúdas. - Você é uma vadia.

Kagome esperava ser alguma coisa referente ao trabalho e a última torta de 20 kilos que foi encomendada. Demorou algum tempo para aquilo fazer sentido na cabeça da menina. Ela ficou parada olhando para o supervisor, ele com um sorriso de bochecha a bochecha, orgulhoso com a própria descoberta. A ficha caiu.

- O quê?! - ela gritou, apertando os punhos. Não importava se Hojo era seu supervisor, ou o diabo que fosse, ia apanhar e muito se não retirasse o que tinha dito.

- É uma tradição youkai...- ele continuou, folheando o livro. Gostara da parte dos youkais sapos e as antigas batalhas que eles travaram com os youkais alados. Podia ver a arena, e o sangue, e as armaduras reluzentes, o drama. Sua imaginação voava longe.. - A vadia é a fêmea perfeita que o macho youkai escolhe para passar a eternidade com ele. Na verdade, são muitos fatores que interferem na escolha, mas ela é a que tem o sangue compatível e lhe trará filhotes saudáveis. Eles têm que escolher quando atingem a maturidade e é youkaimente impossível ficar longe dela. Ele vai protegê-la de qualquer outro macho e eles cruzarão para passar a descendência da família adiante.- Hojo riu. - É, parece que o Senhor Taisho acha que você é a fêmea perfeita dele.

"Você não vai entender, é uma tradição youkai"..."Minha vadia".."Eu só quero poder te ver", a voz do Inuyasha ecoou na mente de Kagome. Como assim? Fêmea perfeita? Nãooooo! O mundo pareceu desabar a sua volta e ela colocou as mãos na cabeça em pavor. Ela não era a fêmea perfeita de um youkai ( ela nunca tinha tido contato com nenhum youkai antes desse!). E pior, um youkai noivo! E pior! Ela tinha que aceitar que era romântico ser chamada de vadia! Não, não, isso só podia estar errado! Era Kagome Higurashi, futura advogada, não uma mulherzinha qualquer destinada a um youkai. Ela balançava a cabeça, como se tentasse apagar as últimas informações, enquanto Hojo viajava nas batalhas feudais e Ayumi continuava com seus laços, cantalorando, despreocupada..

- Não pode ser, eu..eu..

- Ora, por que está triste? - Hojo voltou de suas aventuras youkais, vendo que ela estava a ponto de chorar. - Deveriamos comemorar!

Kagome olhou de soslaio para o supervisor. Sério, iria matá-lo!

- Você é bem bonita, Higurashi, não me surpreende ter caído nas graças do senhor Taisho - ele sorriu. Como ele ousava sorrir de uma coisa dessas! E que tipo de comentário era aquele?!

- Kagome! - a porta foi aberta com energia, voltando a atenção de todos os presentes. - Finalmente te encontrei!

Uma mulher alta e esguia, o cabelo longo preso em um rabo de cavalo, e portando um bando de sacolas de compras, abriu os braços em alegria, agarrando-se à amiga. Aparentava ter pouca idade, talvez uns 24 anos, forte demais para uma garota.

- Sango..- Kagome correspondeu ao abraço, meio sem jeito, todos na loja as olhando. Por que sempre tinha que passar por essas situações? Hojo e Ayumi pareciam acostumados, nem se afetavam com a paisagem.

Ela e Sango eram amigas de infância e não perderam a amizade mesmo quando a família Higurashi , digamos, abaixou de padrão por conta da morte do papai Higurashi. Sango era alegre e divertida e viciada em compras. Quando comecou a frequentar a torteria , seus amigos passaram a receber tortas de presente no café da manha. Não importava se era caro ( e totalmente supérfluo), se Sango estivesse de bom humor, eles poderiam esperar uma imensa torta de caju em suas mesas como mimo. Kagome mesmo já estava enjoada delas.

- Pensei que tinha mudado de turno! Nunca mais te vi! - Sango desfez do abraço, encarando a amiga.

- Sango, eu estou todas as tardes aqui.

A mulher pareceu confusa por um instante. Mas continuou:

- Eu vou me casar! Ficou sabendo? - o jeito aéreo de Sango contiuava o mesmo.

- Sério, parabéns - Kagome tentou usar animação na voz. Depois de quase três anos de indas e vindas, marcando e desmarcando o noivado, é, parabéns. Bom, conhecendo a fama do noivo não era bem isso que Kagome queria dizer. Palavras como " corra" ou "não faça isso, peloamordeDeus" encaixavam-se melhor no enredo, mas Sango parecia tão feliz que ela não queria estragar o momento.

- Você e a Ayumi têm que ir na minha festa de despedida! Sabe quem vai estar lá, ah, ah? O Kouga!

- Kouga? Quem é Kouga?

- Não se faça de boba! Aquele dia em que saímos e você ficou presa dentro do banheiro. E..

- Tá, tá, eu lembrei - Kagome avermelhou-se.

O incidente aconteceu nas poucas vezes em que teve tempo para sair de casa - Souta a importunou muito para que não saísse. E isso já fazia quase dois anos.

- Festa? Alguém disse festa? - Ayumi esqueceu imediatamente dos seus afazeres e juntou-se a conversa. Como se ela fosse perder a chance de arrumar (mais) um namorado. - Claro que nós vamos, não é, Kagome? Eu já tenho o vestido, Kagome já tem o vestido. Está tudo certo para irmos.

Kagome deu um sorriso sem graça, o tom de Ayumi tão ameaçador que ela forçou-se a concordar com a cabeça Ayumi nem parou para respirar enquanto falava! Com todo aquele movimento, Kagome esqueceu-se da história youkai e aquela loucura de destino e fêmea e pega para capar (tinha que raptar o livro de Hojo e lê-lo em casa, anotou mentalmente). Era só uma garota normal convidada à festa da outra amiga normal. Bem, não tão normal: se você acha normal ter que espancar o noivo para colocá-lo na linha. Mas, apesar de tudo, Miroku e Sango amavam-se bastante e iam se casar. É, o amor é lindo.

X

Inuyasha preparava-se para o grande dia. Parado em frente ao espelho, arrumava sua blusa preta social, aliando o tecido com cuidado. Usava seu melhor sapato de couro, que reluzia com a iluminação de sua cabine de roupas altamente luxuosa. Se tinha uma coisa com que Inuyasha era fresco era com suas vestimentas, e tinha um closet exclusivo para poder se arrumar - e refletir se estava realmente ben arrumado.

Não esqueceu de passar seu melhor perfume antes de descer e juntar-se aos familiares no salão. A música tocava ao fundo, calma, as vozes e risos retumbando no ritmo de sempre. Ele não se sentiu incomodado como das outras vezes. Estava firme, decidido no passo que ia dar em sua vida. Encontrou Izayoi com um longo vestido branco e brincos reluzentes, sorrindo orgulhosa para ele.

- Ela já deve estar chegando - ele disse, verificando o relógio importado em seu pulso.

Para nada dar errado dessa vez, Kikyo viria com seus pais. Isso evitaria também que Inuyasha ficasse nervoso, ele já disse não ser bom nessas coisas de família. Cumprimentou alguns tios mais velhos, timído, todos parecendo bem felizes por ele, enquanto adiantava-se à porta da frente . Parou entre a grande porta de madeira maciça, o jardim bem cuidado tomando sua visão.

- Grande dia, meu filho - sentiu alguém apertar seu ombro com confiança.

Papai Taisho lembrava-se de quando era ele por Izayoi - sua fêmea perfeita, aquela que ele cuidava até hoje. Era maravilhoso estar com a mulher que se ama. Seu primeiro casamento não fora com a fêmea perfeita, mas lhe presenteara com seu primogênito, Sesshomaru. De acordo com a tradição youkai, outra união era permitida desde que a primeira fosse completamente eliminada.

- Eu só quero ver se essa fêmea é boa mesmo para o meu menino - ouviram a voz tremida da velha Kaede, que passava logo atrás - talvez à procura de sua torta de nabo. Senhor Taisho riu dos ciúmes da velha e Inuyasha revirou os olhos, tentando ignorar o comentário.

- Ela já vem..

Os dois homens observaram o carro escuro, de quatro portas, ultrapassar o portão de ferro da mansão e percorrer o caminho curvilíneo de pedras antes de parar. Inuyasha estremeceu: lá vinha ela.O amor da sua vida. Fazia um mês desde aquela confusão com Kagome. Um mês que não se falavam mais. Não ia mentir, tinha sido difícil: passara noites em claro, muitas vezes tremendo, como um viciado em abstinência - , mas resistiu a tentaçao de ir atrás dela. Tinha prometido a si mesmo que não o faria , por mais que a quisesse, não era certo. Não era justo com ela, com a noiva e nem consigo mesmo. Nunca poderia fazê-la feliz ou ser feliz com ela. Desde que colocora a decisão na cabeça, sabia que era isso, então: acabou.

O que vira em seguida abalou os últimos alicerces de seu, já frágil, coração: Kikyo saiu do carro, um vestido colado azul escuro, com um decote discreto e uma barra que ia até o chão. O tecido cravado com pequenos brilhantes., pareciam estrelinhas a iluminar a pele branca da garota. Era sua estrela. E quando a viu conversar e brincar com os pais dela, eles vindo em sua direção, soube que tinha feito a escolha certa. Não tinha como desejar mais nada.

Kagome estava no trabalho, mas quase faltara aquele dia. Por fora parecia a profissional responsável de sempre, impecável na sua maneira de agir. Mas por dentro estava despedaçada. A notícia viera como uma bomba e prometia acabar com os úlimos pilares de sua família: mamãe Higurashi tivera uma piora em seu quadro e passaria por uma cirurgia. Até aí nada de tão grave , já tinham passado por muita coisas nos últimos meses, mas a cirurgia não era garantia que a mulher ia sobreviver. E era cara; todo o procedimento, muito caro. Estavam no limite das finanças Higurashi.

A cabeça dela doía e ela evitou ao máximo ter que olhos nos olhos dos colegas. Sabia que se o fizesse desabaria , sorte sua que a loja estava lotada e não estavam tendo muito tempo para nada além de atender os clientes exigentes. Kagome tinha que ser forte, como sempre fora. Naquela manhã, ela foi a única a não chorar ao conversarem com o médico; o irmãozinho Souta, inconsolável em seus braços. Por mais genioso que fosse, o garoto não conteve a emoção, ela nunca o tinha visto assim.

Kagome nem notou a hora do lanche passar e quando viu já estava quase na hora de ir embora. Estava tão aérea nesse dia, quase despachara o pedido errado para a enjoada da senhora Takahashi. Não sabe se sentiu um alívio ou um aperto quando o expediente acabou - agora tinha que encarar a dura realidade, chegar em casa e encarar Souta e a decisão que tomariam. Sua mãe estava em sono induzido há dias, apenas dormindo, esperando o próximo passo (que salvaria ou não a sua vida).

A lembrança da mulher deitada na cama, tão frágil, ligada a diversos aparelhos - nem de longe parecia com a mãe carinhosa e dedicada que era antes -, fez a garota sentir algo diferente das outras vezes. Sentia ódio. Despediu-se de Hojo e Ayumi e saiu pela rua, mais tranquila agora no fim de tarde. Sentia ódio em cada fibra do seu ser. Por que a mãe não levantava daquela droga de cama e voltavam a ser a família feliz de antes? A morte do papai Higurashi já tinha sido um baque, mas eles estavam conseguindo superar, pouco a pouco, quase não doía mais. Para agora aquela maldita doença aparecer! Seu passo foi ficando mais fraco, quase parando. Talvez...seria melhor, então que ela se fosse de vez! Não aguentava mais, que aquilo acabasse logo! E Kagome e Souta tivessem certeza que estavam sozinhos! A garota começou a tremer com os próprios pensamentos e soluçou alto. Eles já estavam sozinhos.

- Que droga, Kagome..

- Não, por favor - ela reconheceu a voz imediatamente. - Agora, não. .

- Eu te disse que era contar comigo, não disse? Que eu estava aqui pra você.

A garota afundou o rosto nas mãos, para tentar se acalmar, um pouco para não deixá-lo vê-la nesse estado. Inuyasha ficou imóvel, olhando para Kagome de costas para ele - podia ouvir o choro dela, aquilo doia. Pensou em ir embora nem deveria estar ali, pra começo de conversa. Estava apenas de passagem, como fizera no último mês, só passando pela rua da torteria para ver o movimento. Não estava atrás dela, imagine. Tinha o direito de ir e vir aonde quisesse, não é mesmo? Não tinha nada a ver com querer vê-la, assim como a preocupação que estava sentindo não tinha nada a ver com amor.

**Fêmea triste! Cuidar da fêmea.**

Seus instintos foram mais fortes. Que ela o batesse, xingasse, mas ele não a deixaria sozinha. Foi até ela, amparando-a pelo ombro, enquanto ela soluçava. O choro agora era profundo e dolorido , ela convulsionava, tinha se entregado completamente à dor. Inuyasha a olhava, cheio de compaixão. A dor dela era a sua dor e ecoava em sua alma como um uivo melancónlico. Ela não podia parar um minuto? Estava machucando! Faria tudo para não vê-la assim, mataria meio mundo para fazê-la sorrir novamente (se bem que não tinha certeza se mortes deixavam alguma mulher feliz, mas que seja).

- Vamos sair daqui, bebê...vamos conversar um pouco. Calma, eu estou aqui.

Ela não tinha energias para afastá-lo, muito menos brigar com ele. Acenou com a cabeça, o rosto ainda tampado e ele a guiou pela rua. Começou a chuviscar, era aquela época em que chovia sem motivo algum, o final do ano aproximando-se. Não sabia dizer se era de propósito, para combinar com o nublado que havia em seu coração, mas chovia agora. Kagome desviou o olhar para o vidro, sentada no fundo do Café, a mão no queixo. Agora mais calma, percebeu o que tinha acontecido. Depois de ter deixado claro que não queria mais vê-lo, depois de um mês de pura paz, estava ali. Com ele. Tinha prometido não cair mais nesse tipo de situação, pensou que tinha acabado. Por vezes espiara pela vitrine da torteria durante o expediente, rezando para não ver um homem de cabelos prateados em meio aà multidão. Morria de medo da cena: ele entrando como um louco na loja, apontando o "500 mil anos de trajetória youkai" e gritando que ela era sua fêmea e que iria levá-la de qualquer jeito. Inuyasha chegou com uma xícara de chocolate quente, ainda aflito.

- Aqui, aqui...- ele deixou a peça em frente à ela, sentando-se do outro lado da mesa; o vapor do líquido quente subindo tranquilamente. Não desviava o olhar da garota, atento a qualquer reação que ela esboçasse. Ela o deixou realmente preocupado! Observou quando ela levou a xícara à boca, tomando o chocolate com gosto - o rostinho dela se aqueceu e o mesmo aconteceu com o coração dele, ao vê-la melhor. Fazia um mês que não ficava tão perto dela, só a via de longe ou rapidamente quando ela saía da loja. Tinha que ficar por perto para ver se ela estava bem.

- Não ia parar de me importunar? - Kagome perguntou, desconfiada.

- É.

Inuyasha respondeu, não muito certo. Tecnicamente não foi atrás dela, verificar se ela precisava de alguma coisa não quebrava a decisão de não vê-la. E ficar um mês a observando de longe não fazia dele um doente psicótico.

A conversa com Hojo veio à cabeça de Kagome e ela tentou decidir se comentava o que tinha descoberto com o meio-youkai ou não. Tinha lido parte do livro - o pouco que seu estômago conseguiu aguentar, mas não queria dar espaço para algo íntimo entre eles, não queria estar ali, para começo de conversa. Sairia correndo se sua mãe não a tivesse educado o suficiente para não seguir os próprios instintos e fazer um barraco em público.

- Eu sei da história da fêmea e sei lá o que..

- Ah? - ele não entendeu.

- Você sabe! - ela gaguejou, desconcertada. - O negócio da femêa perfeita - engoliu em seco. - E do porquê você ficar assim me perseguindo..

- Como sabe disso? - e não estou te perseguindo.

- Um livro...um tal de "Não sei quantos anos de trajetória youkai".

Ele arregalou os olhos, abismado. Nem ele, que era desse meio, nunca tinha ouvido falar nesse livro. Entendeu o que sua mãe quis dizer com "você é muito relapso com o seu sangue youkai", "não segue as tradições", "tem que ouvir o mais velhos" e "blábláblá". Kagome pensou em como era frio o jeito que os youkais tratavam um relacionamento entre homem e mulher; parecia tudo tão forjado e sem sentimento, apenas um mero chamado da natureza, tratando os dois seres como simples máquinas de reprodução:

- Eu acho besteira...

- É, sim - ele não acreditava naquele negócio também, mas seu corpo vibrava quando estava perto dela. - Uma grande besteira - olhou para longe.

Kagome analisou o homem à sua frente, lembrando-se do jeito inusitado que o conhecera. Se o destino deles estava tão enraizado de acordo com a crença youkai, se ele era para ser o macho dela, por que ela sentia que os dois não tinham nada a ver? Não era assim que deveria ser encontrar o "homem da sua vida". Ela pensou que saberia quando o encontrasse: os fogos de artifício e as borboletas no estômago, as juras de amor eterno ao pé de uma lareira. Não era esse caso.

- Olha, eu não gosto de você - era verdade, mas ela sabia reconhecer uma gentileza: - Mas eu não estava muito bem, obrigada pela ajuda.

Inuyasha olhou para ela enquanto ela falava.

- Qualquer coisa que precisar! - empolgou-se um pouco com suas palavras, inclinando-se para a garota. - Kagome, eu estou aqui para você...

Ela negou com a cabeça, tomando o último gole da bebida. Às vezes sentia que ele não sabia o que estava dizendo. O silêncio pairou novamente , dando tempo para Inuyasha correr os olhos por ela. Seria certo dizer que sentira sua falta? Mesmo sabendo que nunca poderia tê-la, era reconfortante só poder estar com Kagome. Notou o vestido de alcinha que ela usava, todo floridinho, combinava perfeitamente com seu espírito vivo. Mostrava mais de sua pele do que das últimas vezes, ele percebeu - podia ver um pouco do seu colo e os braços descobertos. Ela pareceu arrepiar-se.

- Quer o meu casaco? - Inuyasha adiantou-se na reação, erguendo-se da cadeira em um impulso. Kagome achou graça no desajeito dele.

- Essa jaqueta é gay - ela fez uma careta.

- Ei - ele se fez de ofendido, voltando a se sentar- você não entende de estilo - ajeitou a jaqueta de couro vermelha, lembrando-se das horas que passou escolhendo a peça em seu closet exclusivo. Kagome revirou os olhos, além de "estilosa" deveria ser bem cara, como tudo que fosse de posse dos Taisho. Até o papel higiênico do meio-youkai deveria ser mais ou menos do preço da casa onde a menina morava.

- Não se preocupe, sua jaqueta não é a coisa mais feia em você.

- O que acha feio em mim? ? - Inuyasha assustou-se. As meninas da faculdade sempre diziam que ele era um gatinho (cachorrinho). - Minhas orelhas? - bom, nm todas gostavam do diferencial.

- Não, elas são fofas! - ela reagiu com indignação. Kagome levou a mão à boca, mas as palavras já tinham saído. Ele não escondeu um sorriso convencido.

- Então?

- Suas atitudes - Kagome afastou a xicara de perto de si, desviando o olhar do dele.

- Olha, não é porque eu quero te morder que sou ruim.

- Você quer o quê?

- Esquece - ele tinha falado demais. - Só estou dizendo que não sou ruim e não quero te fazer mal.

- Você me chamou de vadia!

- Foi um elogio.

- Você tentou me beijar!

- Pessoas se beijam, qual o problema?

Kagome arqueou as sobrancelhas: talvez ele ter dito que não a ama e ter uma noiva que, essa sim, ele dizia amar. Se bem que...não era preciso amor para se beijar alguém...

Ela fez um bico, relutante em aceitar o que ele disse. Mas era verdade, de acordo com o livro, não era culpa dele tudo o que estava acontecendo, ele era um pobre coitado, vítima das circunstâncias. Ah, claro, InuyashaTaisho, o playboy da cidade - ele podia ser tudo, menos inocente do caso! E que culpa tinha ela, a humilde Higurashi, em ter um youkai maluco no seu pé?

- Você parece bem controlado - Kagome o olhou desconfiada. Era um milagre ele não estar tentando pegar em sua mão ou algo assim. No livro estava escrito que o macho sentia uma atração incontrolável pela fêmea, necessitava manter contato físico com ela para os corpos se prepararem para a procriação. No livro havia coisas imorais e inimagináveis; tinha de ser proibido para menores de 25 anos, risco: trauma emocional profundo.

- É porque você está triste- Inuyasha reconstou-se no banco. - Sua tristeza diminui minha vontade de transar.

Ele soube que tinha dito besteira ao ver a cara que Kagome fez. Era inútil, Kagome pensou, quando ela estava começando a simpatizar com ele, ele fazia algo para fazê-la se arrepender da ideia. Ele era engraçado, apesar de tudo. A situação toda era. Ela até o consideraria "legalzinho", se ele não fosse um maníaco sexual: um homem noivo, que dizia amar a noiva, mas tinha uma fixação por ela (alguém que ele nunca tinha visto na vida). E tudo porque estava escrito em um livro velho que era tradição do seu povo e garantiria a preservação da espécie. Desculpas, tudo desculpas. Kagome suspirou; bom, tinha que voltar ao modo Higurashi de ser, chegar em casa e conversar com Souta mais uma vez - pelo que conhecia dele, ele ainda estaria muito nervoso com os últimos acontecimentos.

Kagome correu os olhos pelo braço forte de Inuyasha, parando o olhar em sua mão, que brincava com a xícara vazia; no dedo não havia aliança alguma.

**Sugestões? Críticas? Dicas? Estão com vontade de me matar? Haha'**


	5. Chapter 5

**A fêmea perfeita**

**Capítulo 5.**

**A estória é romance, mas também é drama. Então vamos passar para a parte difícil: Kagome é a "heroína", então ela tem que sofrer. MUAMUAMAU. Desculpa, mas não vou colocar Kikyo como má nessa estória, nem no Anime penso que ela é má, apenas não estava pronta para dar e receber amor ( não confiou no Inuyasha, mereceu perdê-lo). Estou tentando fazer algo diferente dos clichês de sempre, avisem-me se eu estiver indo longe demais.**

**Beijos para as minhas leitoras fiéis: k-re-kagome, Gizz, individua do mal e joh chan (coisa linda e perfeita é você).**

Sem aliança significava sem compromisso e um Inuyasha menos sem caráter e...livre. Por acaso ele teria feito isso por ela? Tirado a aliança para investir nela, entregar-se completamente ao que estava sentindo ( não importava se era por causa de uma tradição idiota ou não). Kagome enrubesceu: mas livre pra quê mesmo, senhorita Higurashi? Como se ela fosse retribuir o sentimento! Nem ouse pensar nele desse jeito! Não olhe para os músculos fortes nem para os olhos dourados nem lembre do jeito carinhoso com que ele a consolou. Ele continuava sendo um crápula; um youkai sem sentimentos, que queria fazer dela um recipiente para colocar seus filhotes youkais. E ela continuava sendo uma mulher, droga! Estremeceu ao lembrar como se despediram, ele depositando um beijo cuidadoso em sua fronte e sussurrando palavras de conforto.

Sabia o que ter filhos dele significava: ser a senhora Taisho. Significava possuir tudo o que Inuyasha possuía, o conforto e os privilégios que tivera quando papai Higurashi ainda estava vivo multiplicados por mil. Seria rica e os problemas com sua mãe e Souta acabariam. Talvez essa fosse a resposta dos deuses._ "Eu não preciso disso"_, ela irritou-se. Seria advogada e ganharia seu próprio dinheiro, daria conta de tudo sozinha, como sempre! Com a faculdade trancada era difícil ter previsão de quando teria o diploma em mãos...

- Mana, até quando temos que esperar? - um Souta cansado tirou Kagome de sua nuvem de pensamentos. Ah, é, ele estava ali.

- Calma, Souta, Sango já deve estar chegando.

- O filme já vai começar!

- Não vai, não!

Kagome suspirou, impaciente, pegando o celular da bolsa. Estavam esperando para ver o "Carros assassinos 3" e ela ainda estava tentando entender se era um filme de terror como aquele da boneca que matava todo mundo ou de aventura mesmo. Sango tivera a ideia e Kagome concordou; tinha que tirar o Souta de dentro de casa um pouco , tirar ele do peso dos problemas; ele era só um menino no final das contas. Ela mesma precisava esfriar a cabeça também. Sabia que sua mãe entenderia e, se estivesse acordada, seria a primeira a incentivar os dois a se distrairem sem culpa. Kagome faria tudo por seu menino...até mesmo ver um filme de carros descontrolados.

- Seis e e meia ainda - ela verificou as horas e também uma mensagem que chegará não tinha dez minutos.

Só faltava Sango ter atrapalhado-se no salão ou no spa e iria furar o encontro (era difícil ter uma amiga patricinha). Era o dia de folga da Kagome e não teria outra oportunidade dessas tão cedo; ainda sentia uma pontada de remorso por não estar no hospital ao lado da mãe - sabia que não podia ajudar apenas sentada ao lado da cama, mas era lá que deveria estar.

_"Passei na loja e você não estava . Está tudo bem? Está precisando de alguma coisa?"_

Kagome avermelhou-se novamente. Droga, Inuyasha! Ele tinha passado na loja, o que Hojo e Ayumi iriam pensar? Que eles estavam tendo um caso! E não, eles não estavam! O quê? Só tinha dado o telefone para ele, qual o problema? Ele não deixaria de persegui-la mesmo, eles estavam ligados pelo destino e tinha que ficar juntos pela eternidade...Ah, tá, Kagome NÂO acreditava nesse bobagem, mas não podia negar que começava a achar o garoto de orelhinhas um tanto legal. Ele não estava noivo, então o defeito "cafajeste" poderia ser riscado da lista. Lembrou-se de como se despediram da última vez, ele beijando sua fronte com carinho e sussurrando palavras de conforto. Seus olhos brilharam, Inuyasha até que não era tão ruim.

- Qual o seu problema? - Souta notou a irmã com a mão no rosto, olhando o vazio. - Você é esquisita!

- Ora, Souta, não se meta onde não foi chamado.

- Por isso a Sango vai se casar e você, não.

- Eu não posso me casar, Souta - Kagome fez um cara de anjo, quase dava para ver a auréola. - Eu tenho que passar a vida cuidando de você, lendo historinhas para você dormir..

- Até eu vou me casar primeiro que você - Souta colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, a cara de desdém.

- Kagome, desculpa a demora, eu estava preparando a lista de convidados...

Uma Sango esbaforida veio em direção aos dois. Segurava um bando de sacolas, como sempre (com o quê essa mulher tanto gastava?).

- Oi, Sango! - Souta cumprimentou com emoção.

- Olá, Souta! - ela sorriu para o menino. Ele estava vestido com uma camisa pólo e uma calça jeans, será que ela estava achando-o atraente? Era quase um aduto já! E seria um homem forte e independente.

"_Seu projeto de crápula",_ Kagome pensou ao ver os olhos do menino brilhando para a amiga. Dirigiram-se para o a área de vendas de lanches: Souta encheu-se de pipoca e confete e Sango apenas quis um chá light. Ainda faltava meia hora para começar o filme - a fila já estava enorme, mas Kagome não fazia questão de sentar na última fileira como das outras vezes. Era provável que dormisse a maior parte do filme. Estranho como os filmes mais toscos eram sempre os que faziam mais sucesso. Ela olhou a carinha de animação de Souta e se perguntava se todos os irmãos mais novos eram assim: bobinhos como ele.

- Kagome, quase que eu não acabava essa lista! - Sango tirou uma pasta de dentro da bolsa preta de couro, um símbolo de ouro indicando que era de grife

- Sango, você anda com essa lista para cima e para baixo?

- Você acha que é fácil fazer um casamento? - Sango não acreditou na ingenuidade da amiga. - Tem o bufê, a festa, os garçons, as flores, os stripers...

- S-stripers? - Kagome olhou de lado para Souta, que olhou de volta, inocente.

- Ah, não, esses são para a despedida de solteiro - ela piscou.

- Miroku sabe disso, Sango?

- O quê? Acha que vou fazer minha festa sem stripers?

Kagome mordeu a língua quando a amiga repetiu a palavra, verificando a reação de Souta. Sango f

ez uma cara maligna e Kagome inspirou fundo: ainda tinha dúvidas se esse casamento ia dar certo.

- Segura aqui, Kagome, só vou ligar para confirmar os toldos - Sango entregou a pasta para a amiga e as sacolas. - São a última moda, sabia? Toldos fosforescentes que cobrem todo o caminho do altar.São quatro meses de antecedência para poder reservar..- ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo.

- Souta, pára de comer a pipoca! Vai comer tudo antes de entrarmos no cinema!

Ele a ignorou e Kagome bufou - não ia comprar outra. Equilibrou a s sacolas e sua própria bolsa; espiou a lista de convidados na parte de cima da pasta, a primeira parte com os nome dos pais de Sango e Miroku e logo abaixo os padrinhos de casamento.

- Seu par vai ser o Kouga, esqueci de avisar - Sango afastou o iPhone da orelha, enquanto esperava o atendente confirmar os dados do outro lado da linha.

- Par?

- Toda madrinha tem um par, eu já avisei para ele. E ele ficou bem contente.

Claro, esquecera de avisar para Kagome, mas Kouja já sabia. Boa, Sango.

- Eu nem me lembro dele direito - a garota comentou baixinho.

- Kagome! Aquele dia em que saímos e você bebeu..

- Sango!

- Eu estou escutando - Souta remexeu os olhos, fazendo uma cara sapeca.

- Fica na sua, Souta! - Kagome avisou.

Sango voltou à linha com a empresa de festas e Kagome correu os olhos de novo no papel - Souta ainda dando risinhos provocativos. Seu nome estava lá: _Kagome Higurashi ( madrinha)_, ao lado _Kouga Ukimono (padrinho)._ Havia vários outros nomes lá, não sabia que um casamento podia ter tantos padrinhos e madrinhas. O coração de Kagome bateu forte quando parou em um certo nome. Não podia ser.

_Inuyasha Taisho e Kikyo Taisho (padrinhos)._

O estômago de Kagome revirou. Ela sentiu um leve mal-estar e sentiu sua mão suar frio. Tentou se acalmar, não querendo chamar atenção do irmão, mas ele pareceu mais interessado na fila que andava. Só podia ser um engano.

- Sango, essa lista está desatualizada, não?

Esperou a amiga terminar a ligação, ela bem animada com o contrato com a empresa fechado. Sango olhou com dúvida para Kagome enquanto guardava o Iphone de volta na bolsa.

- Não? Por quê? - ah! Não! Será que ela tinha esquecido de alguém? - Eu liguei para todos os convidados ontem e hoje, principalmente os padrinhos. Todos. confirmaram.

_"Todos confirmaram", _Kagome sorriu, desiludida. "Cafajeste" de volta para a lista.

X

_"Dia de folga. Beijo"_

Inuyasha estava sentado na varanda, esparramado em uma das confortáveis espreguiçadeiras brancas. A piscina estilo competição reluzia à sua frente, convidativa, mas ele preferia descansar na sombra. Pelo menos o telefone dela ele conseguira - agora era mais fácil persegui-la, quer dizer, saber se ela estava bem. Kagome estava mais receptiva, e ele não sabia dizer se isso era bom. Provavelmente, não.

-Amor, Sango ligou para confirmar nossos nomes como padrinhos.

Inuyasha deixou o telefone de lado quando a noiva chegou por trás, tocando em seus ombros. Ela entegrou um copo de bebida para ele e tomou un gole do próprio.

- O casamento dela será antes do nosso, não é? - Inuyasha a imitou. Nada poderia ficar a melhor: tinha a mulher que amava, a outra sob rédeas curtas. Ainda tinha que decidir o que fazer com Kagome, mas ela estava cada vez mais sob seu domínio. Sentia-se o macho alfa.

- Nossa, estou tão empolgada! - Kikyo comermorou. - Estamos com tantas festas para esse final de ano!

- Nada de despedida de solteiro para você, Kikyo - Inuyasha avisou, segurando a sua mão, em um gesto possessivo.

- As novas alianças vão demorar pra chegar? - ela notou o dedo dele sem a aliança prateada e sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes. Pelo menos, as alianças afastavam as desavisadas; as outras ela mesma dava um jeito.

-Só no casamento agora, amor. São as de ouro, as oficiais - Inuyasha sorriu, orgulhoso. Claro que foram as mais caras, sua mulher merecia tudo do bom e do melhor.

- Não vou poder nem vê-las? - Kikyo fez um biquinho.

- Sabe que não, amor, dá azar.

Kikyo continuou o biquinho emburrado, mas lhe deu um selinho, concordando. Inuyasha inclinou a cabeça para trás para aprofundar o beijo e tocou um dos braços da noiva, que já estavam entrelaçados, caindo sobre seu peito. Ela estava de shortinho branco, mostrando as pernas firmes, uma blusinha soltinha dando um ar simples à ocasião. Foi o bastante para deixar Inuyasha ligado. Ele interrompeu o beijo, encontrando os olhos brilhantes dela, a voz rouca:

- Não quer ir lá para cima? Meus pais vão demorar para chegar.

Kikyo deu um daqueles sorrisos lindos dela, o rosto ainda bem perto do rosto do noivo, fazendo o coração dele se aquecer.

- Dá azar - ela sussurrou contra a sua boca e, em um gesto sapeca, afastou-se.

- Kikyo!

Ele a chamou, mas ela já tinha sumido para dentro da casa. Mulheres! Sempre tão indecisas; elas querem mesmo não querendo e não não querem sem querer. Inuyasha sorriu e pulou da espreguiçadeira - ele a convenceria. Se bem que ela já estava convencida.

X

Kagome sentia seu coração explodir em ódio. Como pudera confiar naquele porco imundo! Como deixou se enganar desse jeito? E ela que pensou que poderiam ser amigos, que ele tinha se consertado pelo menos um pouco! Tinha até dado seu número para ele, aceitado ter contato com ele, só para ele mostrar ser mais sujo do que que...do que...um youkai! Ela inspirou fundo; tirar a aliança, que coisa ridícula.

Jogou a bolsa e o casaco sobre a cama. Tadinho do Souta, ele achara que Kagome não tinha gostado do filme pelo mau humor que ela demonstrou durante todo o caminho de volta. Ela teve que fingir que gostara da parte em que o carro do mocinho, todo modificado com luzes e armas guerra -, explodia um alçapão inteiro..ou era uma mansão abandonada? Nem lembrava de quase nada daquele filme idiota. E

não gostava nem um pouco daquele youkai idiota!Jogou-se na cama, imaginando como ele deveria estar feliz lá, em sua mansão, e ela ainda tinha que deixar o café da manhã e uniforme prontos para Souta ir para escola de manhã. Não reclamava por isso ( era um prazer cuidar do irmão), mas não era justo uns terem tanto e outros terem tão pouco. Aquele pensamento incômodo que tivera voltou à sua mente: de acordo com o livro, se era uma fêmea perfeita, tinha direito a tudo que era do seu macho, era obrigação dele zelar por ela e por seu conforto.

Sem perceber, Kagome deixou lágrimas de raiva escorrerem pelos seus olhos. Tinha que passar no banco para conversar com o gerente sobre as últimas finanças Higurashi. Tinha que dar logo a entrada na cirurgia da mãe. Inuyasha entrara na sua vida e deixara tudo ainda mais confuso, já existiam muitas coisas com que se preocupar. _"Kikyo Taisho_", Kagome de um sorriso irônico. As coisas não iam ficar assim. Se era a fêmea perfeita - e pelo que estava escrito, o macho se descontrolava perto da fêmea e Inuyasha se descontrolou perto dela, naquela vez em que seus olhos ficaram vermelhos, então ela era era sim!- tinha direito a tudo do Inuyasha! A vida tranquila, os mimos e tudo o mais! Não ia suportar tudo sozinha, estava cansada de estar sozinha, sempre tendo que curar suas próprias feridas depois das quedas. Seu coração se partira desde o falecimento do papai Higurashi e Kagome nunca reclamou de nada que os deuses a fizeram passar desde então. Mas agora alguém ia ter que pagar. E esse alguém era Inuyasha.

A noite pareceu extremamente longa para a menina, que virava na cama sem sono. Tinha rápidos sonhos com algo que parecia um casamento e bebês e um homem de cabelos prateados aparecia nítido em sua mente. Inuyasha...Não sabia se era certo dirigir toda a sua raiva apenas à ele, mas era ele quem tinha começado a brincadeira toda. Se ele gostava de jogar, Kagome ia jogar então, e golpes baixos não eram proibidos no jogo da vida. Ela mesma já tinha recebido muitos.

Kagome levantou cedo para despachar o irmão para a escola, ele estranhando o comportamento quieto dela e sem responder à nenhuma de suas provocações. _"É por você, Souta. Por você e pela mamãe. Não vamos mais passar por todos esses problemas"_, Kagome mordeu os lábios, despedindo-se do irmãozinho. Sua atenção voltou-se para o homem de cabelos prateados. Seria fácil encontrar a mansão dele, já tinha pesquisado no cadastro de clientes da torteria antes. Izayoi Taisho encomendava tortas como água e a torta de nabo não era a única peça exótica nos gostos da cliente. A casa deles era num dos bairros mais ricos da região e o pensamento fez outra onda de ódio percorrer o corpo de Kagome.

Não importava se fosse devorada por um bando de youkais: Inuyasha pagaria caro por ter mentido. Sem pensar muito (se não desistiria), Kagome pegou o metrô até o centro e depois um táxi para o setor de mansões - assim seria mais barato. Sentiu uma vontade de desistir do meio do caminho, um friozinho irritante no pé da barriga, mas ela já estava ali - uma mansão imponente de quatro andares parecia rir da insignificância dela. Então era ali que Inuyasha Taisho morava. A casa era de cores neutras, rodeado de grandes janelas de vidro e um jardim colorido enfeitando o caminho de pedras até a entrada. Era um dos lugares mais lindos que a garota tinha visto na vida. Nunca que um lugar daquele poderia ser seu algum dia.

Desceu do táxi, meio sem rumo. Ainda dava tempo de voltar atrás.

- Posso ajudar? - uma voz chamou pelo interfone. Kagome levou a mão ao coração pelo susto.

- Eu vim - reuniu o último fio de coragem que tinha e disse: - Falar com Inuyasha Taisho.

- Ele ainda deve estar dormindo - a voz continuou: - Mas fique à vontade para dar a graça de sua presença, senhora.

O portão se abriu.

Ar da graça? Ele a estava esperando? Kagome franziu a sobrancelha. Eu, heim. Mas entrou. O jardim parecia ainda maior do lado de dentro - a garota reconheceu algumas plantas raras e um exemplar que só aparecia em climas extremamente frios. Aquela família se mostrava cada vez mais esquisita - e rica, deuses, extremamente rica!. A cada passo que ela dava para frente, dava dois para frente. O que estava fazendo ali? - não parava de repetir para si mesma. Não tinha nada a ver com aquele Inuyasha e nem com o dinheiro dele. Tinha enfrentado tudo sozinha na sua vida, por que agora ia precisar de alguém? Era uma covarde. O caminho pareceu ainda mais longo, já que ela não sabia se ia ou voltava, mas quando viu estava em frente à porta de madeira maciça. Tinha que voltar! Daria meia volta e a pergunta veio de novo em sua cabeça:

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - mas a voz não era dela.

Um Inuyasha descabelado e sem blusa apareceu ao pé da porta - vestia apenas um moletom cinza de dormir. Não acreditou quando sentiu o cheiro dela, aquele cheiro doce invadindo seu sono. No começo pareceu ser um sonho e ele reconfortou-se na cama para aproveitar melhor, mas não: era real demais. Kagome ficou extasiada com a visão: o dorso nu de Inuyasha brilhava com o sol fraco. Como o odiava! Ah! Odiava-o com todas as fibras do seu ser! Ele aparecera só para atrapalhar sua já não tão mole vida. Tremia de raiva. Tanto que não viu quando o meio-youkai aproximou-se nem quando ele chamou pelo seu nome e repetiu a pergunta.

- Se estava precisando de alguma coisa era só me ligar..- ele olhou para a garota muda, ela estava tão estranha. - Vamos, a gente conversa em outro lugar - ele a pegou pelo braço, já que ela não reagia. Ele foi cuidadoso, mas o toque dele ardeu como brasa sua pele.

- Não - ela gritou, desfazendo-se dele. - Você mentiu para mim! Seu mentiroso!

- Você está louca? - ele preocupou-se com os outros membros da casa. Ainda mais com Kikyo; como explicar da onde conhecia aquela garota gritando de manhã na porta da sua casa. Tinha que tirá-la dali. - Aqui não é um bom lugar, eu te pago um café.

Kagome permaneceu encarando ele com raiva, os lábios manter a posição desafiadora, mas estava sem razão alguma. Ele não tinha prometido nada, não tinha dito nada sobre os dois. Só por que ele estava sem aliança? Ele só queria enganá-la! Os olhos dela encheram-se d'água: ele não tinha nada a ver com os seus problemas, droga! Ninguém tinha! Não podia agir como uma mulherzinha interesseira. Era uma covarde e agora estava agindo como uma maluca. Tampou a boca com as mãos unidas, tentando se acalmar.

- Você não está bem! - ele notou. **Femêa...cuidar**. - Vamos conversar em outro lugar!

- Não! - ela desvecilhou-se dele mais uma vez, confundindo-o novamente. Desabou: - Eu não quero mais ver você! Quero que me deixe em paz, não me procura mais, entendeu? Eu te odeio!

- Que gritaria é essa na porta da minha casa? - uma Izayoi que surgiu agora, com um robe rosa e pantufas, cobrindo seu traje de dormir. Por deuses, ainda era dez da manhã! Os cabelos castanhos de Izayoi estavam presos em um coque; era incrível como a mulher era linda e brilhava mesmo ao acordar.

- Mamãe, não é nada - Inuyasha afastou-se um pouco da menina, querendo evitar qualquer tipo de familiaridade, os cabelos ainda mais arrepiados com a chegada da mãe. Droga, estava fudido!

Kagome olhou para a mulher zangada à porta, envergonhada. Ela parecia ter total poder sobre o meio-youkai, seu olhar feroz fez as orelhinhas dele abaixarem-se em submissão. Então esse era a mãe do Inuyasha, a mulher corajosa que se casou com o youkai? Mas ela tinha o rosto tão doce, mesmo estando brava, e parecia delicada como uma flor. A garota estava boquiaberta, ela chegava a lembrar a sua própria mãe: irradiava aquela energia materna que conforta e protege.

Izayoi continuava brava, o filho e a menina desconhecida completamente mudos. Sabia que não ia conseguir explicação nenhuma (principalemente verdadeira) do Inuyasha. Mas ela tinha seus próprios meios:

- Jaken!

- Senhora - um pequeno youkai verde veio correndo ao chamado da senhora. Pelo tom que ela usara, sabia que havia feito algo errado; desde que ouvira os primeiros

gritos do "casal" tinha certeza disso. Ele olhou para o amo Inuyasha e para a menina com ele e notou o seu erro: - Desculpa, senhora, eu pensei que era a senhora Kikyo.

- Você achou que ela era a Kikyo? - Inuyasha riu, irônico, sacando o mal-entendido. - Ela é apenas..

- Perfeita! - Kaede gritou da entrada, a velha apressando-se para chegar até a menina. Uma grande interrogação pareceu surgir em cima da cabeça do "casal" e Izayoi inclinou a cabeça. Kaede não tinha reagido assim nem na reunião de iniciação, quando apresentaram Kikyo, a noiva de Inuyasha, à família. A velha pareceu extremamente desinteressada e agora parecia que tinha rejuvenescido uns 20 anos!

- É ela? - Izayoi pareceu confusa, encarando a menina à sua frente. Kagome tinha a pele dourada, os cabelos ondulados grandes, o corpo feminino e firme. - Pelos deuses, é ela!

- Olha esse quadril - a velha virava a menina, analisando Kagome, tocando-a intimamente sem pudor. Kagome soltou uma exclamação de desconforto - sentia-se pior do que se estivesse provando roupas na costureira. - Essa aguenta uns dez filhotes, no mínimo.

Kagome ia dizer alguma coisa, horrorizada com o comentário, mas Izayoi a interrompeu.

- Oh, deuses - a senhora Taisho adiantou-se até ela, passando os braços delicados pelo seu corpo. Apertou-a forte. - Pensei que estava tudo perdido! Mas você chegou! Bem-vinda à família Taisho, menina.

- O quê? Do que você está falando, mãe? - Inuyasha não tinha mais nenhum fio prateado no lugar, completamente confuso com toda aquela situação.

Izayoi o ignorou, ainda agarrada à sua nora. Ela chegou a pensar que seu filho nunca acharia a fêmea perfeita e não ligava se ele tivesse que se casar com outra. Ele amava Kikyo e ela sabia que ele seria feliz, no final das contas, mesmo que não completamente feliz. Ele nunca poderia lhe dar netos casando com Kikyo, mas a senhora Taisho sempre se importou mais com o filho do que com as tradições da família. Parecia que agora as coisas iam tomar o rumo certo.

- Você é linda - Izayoi desfez-se do abraço, tocando o rostinho de Kagome com carinho. A garota se sentiu aquecida com o olhar cheio de amor da mulher. - Não sei se quero que meus netos tenham olhos dourados ou azuis.

Kagome deu um sorriso sem graça e franziu as sobrancelhas. Queria poder dizer algo, mas o jeito angelical da senhora impedia que ela retrucasse qualquer coisa.

- N-netos? - Inuyasha gaguejou. - Acha que eu tenho alguma coisa com essa daí?

- Essa daí? - mas para Inuyasha ela sempre teria uma resposta. - Você que é um cafajeste imundo e mentiroso!

- De novo com essa história, vadia? Eu menti em quê? Você é louca! -**Fêmea louca e provocante..** Merda, não era hora de se excitar.

- Olha, querido, que romântico - Izayoi virou-se para o marido, que observava a cena há algum tempo ao pé da porta. - Lembra quando tínhamos essa idade?

Senhor Taisho deu um sorriso amoroso, os braços cruzados.

- Olha que lindo! Ele chamou ela de vadia - a mulher levou as mãos ao rosto, encantada.

- Que felicidade é essa? Odeio felicidade - um youkai de cabelos prateados longos e olhar cruel apareceu atrás do Senhor Taisho, o pai ainda de braços cruzados. - E esse cheiro horrível? - Sesshomaru procurou até pousar os olhos sobre a menina de olhos azuis. - Uh, ela fede!

- O que você está fazendo aqui, imundo?

- Não fale assim com seu irmão, Inuyasha! - Izayoi ralhou.

- Meio-irmão!

- E você é um MEIO-youkai!

- Parem vocês dois - Izayoi interveio mais uma vez. - Rin está naqueles dias complicados da gravidez, Sesshomaru vai ficar conosco só por um tempo - a senhora explicou, massageanso a fronte. Sabia que tinha que ter avisado o filho, mas ele não entenderia de qualquer jeito. Que papel estavam fazendo em frente a nova mulher da família. Esperava que ela não fugisse!

- Só estou dando um espaço para ela se acalmar - Sesshomaru cruzou os braços. Na noite passada, ela quase acertara o vaso de plantas na sua cabeça. Ficara nervosa porque o marido trouxe para casa biscoito de morango e ela ODIAVA biscoito de morango. Na verdade, ela sempre gostou, mas seu gosto mudara com.a segunda gravidez. Carregar um bebê youkai não era nada fácil.

- Por que não coloca seu rabinho entre as pernas e volta para sua mulher, Sesshomaru?

- E por que não dá um banho nessa sua mulher?

- É claro que ela não vai cheirar bem para você, Sesshomaru - Kaede interrompeu, as mãos atrás das costas em um gesto sábio. - Ela só vai exalar o cheiro atraente para o macho dela.

Sesshomaru revirou os olhos e Inuyasha comemorou:

- Isso aí, lava a sua boca para falar da mulher dos outros! - Kagome e os outros olharam em siléncio para ele e ele percebeu o que tinha dito. Sacudiu a cabeça em negação. - Mas ela não é minha mulher! - olhou-a com desdém. -Kikyo é! - pegou a garota novamente pelo braço, olhando bem bem fundo em seus olhos e ela olhou de volta, os dois com raiva no olhar. Puxou-a sem cuidado e ela reclamou. **Não machucar, fêm...**que fosse à merda os instintos. - Vamos, Kagome, já deu..

- Se ela não é sua mulher - Senhor Taisho finalmente falou e os dois pararam o cabo de guerra e olharam para ele. Estava cansado daquele blablabla, não costumava acordar tão cedo. Era um youkai mau e com sono. - Não vai se importar se eu conversar um minuto com ela, não é mesmo? - e desceu os pequenos degraus até eles.

Inuyasha sentiu o corpo vibrar, incomodado com a aproximação do outro macho. Ele era mais alto que ele, mais forte, nunca ganharia dele em um confronto. Mas ele tinha que mostrar para a fêmea quem era o macho alfa! Tinha que provar que era digno de copular com ela e capaz de protegê-la e aos seus filhotes. Seus instintos gritaram: **minha!**

- Não ouse chegar perto dela! - o meio-youkai virou-se na hora, o rosto já transformado: os olhos vermelhos, as veias saltando e os caninos à mostra, p

rontos para defender sua fêmea. Kagome estremeceu nos braços do meio-youkai, ainda não estava acostumada com esse negócio de transformação do Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru balançou a cabeca em negação e Senhor Taisho curvou os lábios, convencido. Os olhos de Izayoi brilharam com a declaração, as mãos unidas contemplando a cena, e Kaede já planejava como seria a preparação do novo parto, a mão no queixo: era um procedimento complicado.

- Acho que temos um casamento para organizar - Senhor Taisho mudou a feição fechada para um sorriso angelical.

- Que ridículo - Sesshomaru deu meia-volta para sua cama, da onde não deveria ter saido. Pelo menos, uma grávida assassina não o esperava. Ah! Que saudades da Rin!

Kaede e Izayoi comemoraram, era a palavra final do patriarca da família. Kagome arregalou os olhos: o youkai enorme tinha dito casamento? Ela piscou várias vezes. Espera, em um minuto estava brigando com Inuyasha e agora estavam falando em casamento? Mas ele já não ia se casar, a família dele não sabia da Kikyo Taisho? Procurou pelo olhar de Inuyasha, quem sabe ele poderia explicar melhor, e o que ela encontrou foi uma expressão de horror do meio-youkai: - O que você fez?


	6. Chapter 6

**A fêmea perfeita**

**Capítulo 6.**

**Gente, desculpem a demora. Mas a rainha do drama chegou. Agora é romance e drama e mais drama. Adoro! Agradeço ao apoio das minhas meninas e espero não ter perdido a essência da fic. Quem escreve sabe como é difícil manter a estória interessante e com alinhamento entre os capítulos. Mas vamos lá! Estão todoa mergulhados em dúvidas e luxúria, e que as coisas fiquem ainda mais complicadas. Uhu.**

**k-re-kagome: **vishe, e como será a reação da Kikyo, heim? Nem entrei nessa parte da estória. Obrigada prlo apoio, lindinha. E desculpa a demora.

**samisam: **babyy! Estamos aqui! Mandando muito bem. Uhu. Tomara que esse não te decepcione.

**Individua do mal: **ah, mas nem é tão ruim casar com a Kagome. Ela é tão linda. Continuada. Beijo, beijo.

**Gizz: **passei na sua fic e quando vai postar capítulo novo? Adoramos fazer a pobre da Kagome sofrer. Cara, Kikyo e Inuyasha nada a ver. Primeiro que ela foi muito egoísta em pedir para ele se tornar humano só por acabar com a jóia. Isso não é amor de verdade. Bom, vamos vr o que será daqui para frente. E bom pós-show. Haha'.

**Joh chan:** que bom que gostou, não sabe o quanto o capítulo foi difícil. Eu adoraria ter uma família dessas. Kkk!** E **agora. Tchanam! Espero que goste.

**Karoro chan: **arigatou! Bom, eu demorei um pouquinho, estava resolvendo una problemas. Que bom que isso deixa seu dia mais feliz! Vamos lá e espero que seja do seu agrado.

**Amanda Taisho: **eu também adoro esse tema! Sei lá, é tão mágico e excitante. Eu também tento ficar longe d

o fanfiction, mas nem consigo. Aproveitemos, então!

**Titila Taisho: **mas vamos concordar qur a Kikyo ê muito fria para o Inuyasha. Sei lá, nunca achei que tivesse química. Mas sou sempre Kagome fã, então sou suspeita ao falar. Ah, vou tentar continuar sendo rápida. Beijos, baby.

X

- Você não consegue ser mais discreto? - Kagome reclamou ao entrar no carro importado e bater a porta com cuidado.

Inuyasha aguardava quase em frente à torteria, aquele carro preto gigantesco não conseguia passar despercebido para ninguém: Houjo e Ayumi trocaram olhares e Kagome teve que ouvir umas da colega antes de poder terminar o expediente. Enquanto trocava de roupa, ela a advertia dos perigos de andar com Inuyasha Taisho, o youkai maluco e maníaco, e alguma coisa sobre pílulas e tráfico de animais. Mas ele não era mais noivo, então não tinha problema! Mesmo assim foi difícil se explicar para Ayumi.

- Eu já sou rico e bonito, o que você quer mais?

Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha para ele, tão comovida que parou de ajustar o cinto. Sabia que tinha sido um erro elogiá-lo (sem querer!) da primeira vez. Inuyasha apenas sorriu e deu a partida.

**Fêmea! Fêmea! Fêmea! Fêmea!** O coração do meio-youkai batia descompassado. Tá bom, já estava com sua fêmea, já podia se acalmar. No que havia se metido...

- O mesmo caminho de sempre...- ela suspirou ao vê-lo dar a seta e o retorno. Inuyasha sempre escolhia o caminho mais longo, antes com a desculpa de conhecê-la melhor, mas agora...Estavam há dias assim, Inuyasha fazia questão de buscá-la na maior parte das vezes. Eram amigos, conhecidos, integrantes de uma banda (o quê?), algo do tipo. Lembrando de como se conheceram, era estranho andar com ele agora. Podia ouvir as palavras da Ayumi, "aproveitador", "convencido", "pedófilo" ( ah? o que ela quis dizer com "pedófilo"?). Procurou pelo seu dedo acusador: ainda não havia nenhuma aliança lá e isso a deixava mais tranquila e certa do que estava fazendo. Nem sabia o que estava fazendo.

- Você está calada hoje - Inuyasha ja tinha se acostumado a conversar com ela. Já sabia grande parte de sua vida - a morte de seu pai, a doença da sua mãe (a vida dela era tão trágica que ela poderia escrever um livro).O que parecia impossível ele conseguira: conquistar a confiança da fêmea louca Kagome Higurashi.

- Desculpa, estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça.

- Já falei para não exigir tanto de si mesma! Não está passando as noites lendo a Constituição de novo, não é?-

- Não. ..- ela olhou pela janela. Até isso tinha contado à ele! Ele sabia demais, precisava morrer - Kagome sentiu-se naqueles filmes de suspense.

- Kagome...

- Eu sinto falta, tá bom? E não quero enferrujar! Pretendo voltar logo às aulas.

- Eu até que te entendo - ele sorriu, atento à direção. - Me senti assim quando tranquei a faculdade de Medicina. Mas depois vi que não era bem isso que eu queria. Medicina youkai é complicado.

- Vocês têm faculdade exclusiva?

- Claro, na verdade essa é a primeira faculdade humana que eu faço. Só me deixaram fazer porque minha mãe é humana e eu virei quase uma celebridade por lá.

Kagome imaginou os flashes acompanhando o meio-youkai pelos corredores da faculdade Brishingtton e o sorriso convencido meio de lado que ele gostava de dar. Pelo que conhecia dele, ele não devia ter gostado nem dos holofotes. Ela balançou a cabeça em desaprovação.

- Fez quantos anos dessa Medicina?

- Treze anos...são 20 para poder se formar. Eu quase cheguei lá, mas mudei de Idea, a vida é muito curta para perdermos tempo com o que não gostamos de verdade.

"Vinte anos?", os cabelos da garota se arrepiaram. O que tinha no corpo deles que tinha que ser estudado por vinte anos?! Tudo bem que no livro dizia que eles viviam mais, eram mais resistentes a ferimentos, tinham mais dificuldade de procriar, tinham uma fêmea perfeita...Kagome enrubesceu. Que não era ela, com certeza. Mas se ele fez treze anos da faculdade e já estava em outra..

- Inuyasha, quantos anos você tem?

- Anos contados pelo tempo humano ou youkai? - Inuyasha espiou o rostinho confuso dela.

- Quantos?

- Vinte e quatro.

Kagome fez um bico, não aceitando muito a resposta. Não estava certo..se treze anos eles tinha passado na faculdade de Medicina youkai..ele tinha começado a estudar cedo demais, então!

- Mas já vivi 90 anos..

Kagome arregalou os olhos. Noventa anos?! Isso significava ter vivido mais que sua própria mãe! Aquele mundo youkai era mais esquisito do que imaginava, então! Essa parte de idades não estava escrita no livro! Estava andando agora com um homem muito mais velho, que passara pela mesma época de seus avós e isso a deixava...completamente fascinada! Tinha tantas coisas para perguntar, como era a vida antes e tantas coisas -a expressão "pedófilo" de Ayumi fez sentido agora! Inuyasha ria da expressão animada dela - parecia uma criança que acabou de encontrar um brinquedo novo.

- Vocês são a resposta para tantas coisas! Por que não sabemos mais! Éramos para estar mais evoluídos, já que vocês sabem de tanta coisa!

- Já demos muita informações para vocês e também...youkais não são muito preocupados com humanos.O que temos é para nossa própria sobrevivência e..- olhou de relance para ela; a blusa dessa vez não mostrava nada demais de seu corpinho feminino como antes com o vestidinho florido. - Vocês só são interessantes se servirem para a procriação.

- Já que eu sou sua fêmea vou viver o mesmo que você? - Kagome disse, ousando um pouco no assunto.

Inuyasha fechou a cara.

- Se você não acredita, por que estamos aqui? - Kagome sabia estar entrando naquela àrea perigosa, mas precisava saber. Ela também já tinha dito não acreditar, mas se eles não eram um casal apaixonado, não eram o casal perfeito do livro das tradições, então por que ainda se viam? E ela se sentia tão segura ao lado dele, principalmente agora...que ele estava solteiro.

- Posso gostar da sua companhia sem acreditar nessas bobagens - ele inalou o cheiro doce dela; tinha estado no carro o suficiente para que agora esse fosse o único perfume a ser sentido.

- Então você não acredita em amor?

Inuyasha surpreendeu-se com a pergunta. Kagome falando em amor? Ela tinha o olhar fixo no dele. Não era isso que eles tinham, ela sabia disso, não sabia? Ele sentiu um ligeiro incômodo.

- Acredito, mas amor vem como tempo, é preciso conhecer o outro, aprender a gostar do outro - ele pensou nos momentos que passara com Kikyo e como os dois pareciam harmônicos em seus gostos e decisões. - Isso é amor.

- Está tentando me conquistar, então? - Kagome disse meio sem querer. Mas era o que dava para deduzir; ele queria ficar perto dela, estava ali cuidando dela e sempre aparecia quando ela precisava. Não que ela quisesse que Inuyasha fizesse isso, ela já havia deixado bem claro que não queria nada - recusara-se a beijá-lo. Mas...ser desejada por um cara como ele era tão bom para o ego. O youkai Inuyasha Taisho.

- Você não é o tipo de garota que se conquista - ele riu.

Não era a resposta que ela esperava. Seu ego inflado meio que murchou. Esperava que Inuyasha se desmanchasse como antes, implorando para vê-la. Mas ele parecia cada vez mais controlado perto dela. Ela gostou de ter aquele homem sob seu poder, não queria perdê-lo assim? Fechou a cara.

- O que foi?

- Dor de cabeça - ela repetiu, um tanto desanimada. Não sabia o que ele queria dela, estava ficando confusa. E cansada disso.

- Tem que cuidar disso, Kagome. Quer um remédio?

- Não, acho que estou com fome. Às vezes, com a correria, esqueço de comer...

Kagome pensou em quanto emagrecera os últimos meses. Não gostava do estilo magra esquelética e precisava voltar a comer direito se não quisesse chegar a esse nível. Inuyasha gostava de magrinhas? Claro, como se isso importasse. Amanhã iria ao cinema com Sango e Souta e pensou se contava para Inuyasha ou não. Não eram nada um do outro, então não importava para ele.

- Inuyasha! - ela assustou-se quando ele freou o carro bruscamente e entrou por outra via a direita - Aonde você vai? Souta está me esperando!

- Ele pode esperar! - Inuyasha parou e desceu do carro. - Só um minuto - e sumiu por dentro de uma padaria - parecia cara, tinha dois andares e um letreiro luminoso. Para que um letreiro desse tamanho , gente?

A garota cruzou os braços. O que mais a preocupava era o que ela mesma estava sentindo. Tinha deixado ele entrar na sua vida então. Sabia que era mais por carência, mas mesmo assim era estranho. Não parecia certo. Observou o painel do carro, com muito mais luzes do que os carros convencionais - seus olhos com um brilho diferente do habitual. Seria dela se ela assim o quisesse , o meio-youkai parecia estar em suas mãos. Inuyasha voltou com várias sacolas de papelão e uma garrafa de coca-cola.

- Não sei se gosta de tortinhas de frango, mas as batatas são minhas - entregou para ela enquanto se ajustava no banco.

- Isso não é saudável...é isso que você daria para alguém doente, doutor?

- Estou te alimentando, apenas coma - Inuyasha sacou a piada. - Desculpa, quando tivermos mais tempo te levo para jantar.

Ele voltou a guiar, alegremente. Ajustou o volume do som quando começou a tocar uma música da qual ele gostava: _Yeah! Baby! Don't you know how much I care about you? ( Sim! Bebê! Você não sabr o quanto eu me importo com você? )_

Kagome enrubesceu: um jantar? Como um encontro? Ela nunca tinha saido para jantar antes, não com um homem, assim a dois. Inuyasha sabia o que estava fazendo? Ela não iria aceitar. Achou engraçado o jeito que ele cantava. Abriu uma das sacolas de papelão, o cheiro dos salgados quentinhos subindo às suas narinas. Era tão acostumada a cuidar dos outros, era diferente ter alguém ali para cuidar dela. Mas como Inuyasha havia dito: estava sempre ali para ela. Não sabia se era o destino, mas sentia-se bem perto daquele macho e era como se ela fosse (se aquilo fosse verdade mesmo) sua **fêmea perfeita.**

X

(...)

Então ela descobriu que Inuyasha ainda estava noivo e fora na sua casa se vingar, mas acabou gritando que o odiava e chamando a atenção da família Taisho adormecida. Kagome perguntava-se se não estava apenas em um sonho. Em um segundo estava em casa, chorando de raiva por conta do mentiroso do Inuyasha e agora estavam todos educamente sentados naquela sala enorme, daquelas de filme com direito à lustre de cristais no centro, decidindo como seriam o casamento deles. Quer dizer, ouvindo como seria: os pais de Inuyasha e Sesshomaru conversavam com o tio Totousai à respeito, enquanto o casal em questão permanecia calado.

Kagome buscou o olhar dele uma vez, ao seu lado no sofá branco de pele de urso polar, mas ele não correspondeu - estava tão perto, mas mesmo assim tão distante. Parecia cheio de ódio e ela sentiu-se culpada. O que dera na cabeça para fazer aquilo? Agiu por impulso, por medo de perdê-lo. Perder? Mas não sentia nada demais por ele.

- Eles já estão em que fase da procriação? Encontro, negação, aceitação?

Izayoi e Papai Taisho olharam-se confusos. Eles eram mais velhos e já tinham passado por isso não tinha ideia do que eles estavam falando.

- Ora, está tudo no livro! - Totousai pegou um exemplar do "500 mil anos de trajetória youkai" e colocou sobre o colo. Kagome o reconheceu no mesmo instante - só que esse estava bem mais conservado , com uma capa dourada o envolvendo. O casal mais velho ainda pareceu confuso. Totousai balançou a cabeça, era inútil. - Bom, temos que ter certeza que ela é a fêmea perfeita dele para ajeitarmos a cerimônia.

- Cerimônia? Eu já vou me casar! Vocês estão se esquecendo da Kikyo? -Inuyasha reclamou,

erguendo-se energeticamente do sofá.

- Faça o favor de sentar, mocinho - o velho fez um gesto com as mãos.

A menção ao nome fez Kagome engolir em seco. Como sua mãe reagiria se soubesse disso! Tinha se metido com um homem comprometido e, pior, pensara em usufruir do dinheiro dele por conta de umas regras de um livro idiota. Não importava se ele tinha mentido, não era desculpa para fazer o mesmo. Estava agindo com egoísmo e luxúria - podia até ver olhar desapontado de sua mãe sobre ela.

- Kikyo foi aquela apresentada no ritual de iniciação? - Totousai remexeu os bigodes, não era muito atento a esses detalhes. Tinha presenciado muitos casamentos youkais, às vezes se confundia. - Então não estou entendendo.

- Kikyo é minha noiva! Minha mulher! - havia tanto desespero na voz do meio-youkai que Kagome encolheu-se, envergonhada de existir. Izayoi lançou um olhar reprovador ao filho.

- Essa é a fêmea dele - Senhor Taisho fingiu levar a mão até a menina e Inuyasha tranformou-se e rosnou. - Aquele casamento ia ser um erro.

- Se ele já ia se casar, seria desrespeitoso um novo casamento logo em seguida. Temos que ser honrados aqui - o casal mais velho concordou com a cabeça e Totousai continuou: - Podemos fazer um ritual de conjugação apenas para prender as almas até o momento de luto passar.

Kagome arrepiou-se; prender almas, luto? Estavam falando de um um enterro? Estava com medo daquilo tudo e da cara do Inuyasha, nem de longe era o amigo legal e carinhoso de antes. Tinha pisado na bola, sabia disso. O enterro seria o dela se continuasse ali.

- Acho que é melhor eu ir, então. Está ficando tarde - Kagome quem levantou-se dessa vez. Encontrou o olhar severo dos adultos (Inuyasha nunca a encarava), que não pareceram dar muita importância ao que ela disse. Ela sentou-se de novo, a cabeça baixa.

- Estamos em qual lua?

- Essa fêmea é virgem?

- Pelo tamanho do nariz dela é provável que nasça uma menina.

Os adultos continuavam. Kagome enrubesceu, como eles falavam esse tipo de coisa desse jeito e bem na sua frente? Não havia pudor algum. Estava se sentindo cada vez mais um objeto de procriação. Aquela casa era enorme por fora e ainda mais por dentro; os móveis de madeira fina e pele de animais - era o sonho de consumo de qualquer milionário excêntrico. Ela estava precisando do dinheiro, queria ter conforto pelo menos uma vez na vida, mas a que custo?

- Quase 90 anos que a família Taisho não vê um bebê - Izayoi levou a mão no rosto, decepcionada. Rin perdera o último bebê e essa segunda gravidez não estava nada fácil. Sentia saudade de ter um pequenino correndo pela casa - o último fora o pequeno Inuyasha.

- Essa parece ser bem resistente - Kaede veio da porta da cozinha com um bando de toalhas e algumas ervas em uma cesta. Já estava preparada, tinha um brilho cheio de certeza no olhar. - Quando eles vão para o quarto?

Inuyasha estava preso em um turbilhão de sentimentos. O arrependimento. Por que não tinha deixado aquela menina de lado? Por que tinha que ter ido atrás dela, tinha que ter essa atração tão grande por ela? E agora olha onde estavam! Sabia que havia colocando sua relação com Kikyo em risco desde o começo; a pessoa mais importante da sua vida. Nunca mais ver Kikyo, seu coração bateu cansado. Não suportaria isso.

- Eu não vou me casar - Inuyasha falou baixo, mais para si mesmo, e depois aumentou a voz: - Eu não vou me casar com ela, vocês não mandam em mim! - e levantou-se de uma vez, deixando uma Kagome muito assustada para trás.

- Querido..- Izayoi olhou para o marido e ele entendeu o recado: foi atrás do filho.

- Interessante - Totousai coçou o queixo. - Não era para ele reagir tão mal à sua própria fêmea.

Kagome permaneceu estática. Apertou o tecido de sua calça, nervosa. Era como ela pensava, Inuyasha tinha todo o cuidado com ela, mas não a amava. Nem ela à ele. Mas era tão ruim assim a idea de se casar com ela? Por um minuto pensou que poderia ouvir que ele a amava e queria estar com ela. Estranho, por que queria tanto ouvir dele se ela não sentia o mesmo? Estava se tornando uma egoísta exemplar.

- Não se preocupe, filha - Izayoi tocou a mão dela gentilmente. Seu sorriso era cheio de luz. - Cachorros demoram um pouco a se acostumar com o novo dono.

A garota retornou o sorriso, sem graça. E aquela mulher tinha chamado o filho de cachorro...

X

Inuyasha entrou com fúria em seu quarto, era tudo uma brincadeira, só podia ser. Estavam indo tão bem, por que Kagome não deixou as coisas como estavam? Por que tinha que aparecer em sua casa como uma louca? Ele tinha tudo o que queria: a noiva que amava ao seu lado e a fêmea do seu destino nas suas mãos. E agora ela tinha estragado tudo! Porque Kagome sabia que se fosse para ele escolher, ele sempre escolheria a Kikyo. A tradição que os uniu nunca seria mais forte do que amor construído com a noiva. Ela sabia disso!

- Inuyasha, sabe que é desrespeitoso sair sem pedir licença - senhor Taisho entrou com calma e fechou a porta. O garoto o encarou.

- Não me venha com bons modos e tradições agora, pai! - estava farto de tradições.

- Eu quero que você volte agora mesmo à sala e..

- Com aquela vadia lá, eu não volto! - Inuyasha voltou as costas para ele.

- Você encontrou sua fêmea perfeita! - Senhor Taisho exclamou, não entendendo a rebeldia do filho. - Sabe o quanto isso é raro? O que você quer mais?

- Quero que ela vá embora! Se a Kikyo ficar sabendo...

- Não existe mais Kikyo. - o tom do pai era sério e ele se aproximou do filho. - Você a encontrou, Inuyasha. Deveria estar feliz.

- Eu não...a amo..

Inuyasha sentou-se em sua cama, desolado. Que sentimento confuso era aquele, sentia-se em forças. Queria e não queria Kagome, estava com Kikyo, mas se encontrando com outra. Que merda de bagunça virou a sua vida!

- Você quer ficar perto dela, não, precisa estar perto dela - Senhor Taisho disse com um ar de sábio; como alguém que já tinha passado pelo mesmo. - O cheiro dela o fascina e você quer que ela seja sua e só sua - uma faísca maliciosa brilhou por trás dos olhos dourados do mais velho. - Amor é para humanos, o que você sente por essa menina, a química do sangue de vocês, isso é real.

- Isso é errado. Desde o começo...ficar atrás dela foi errado - Inuyasha balançou a cabeça, pesaroso. Se pudesse ter cortado a ligação entre os dois desde o começo, mas era forte, ele não conseguia parar de vê-la, precisava vê-la.

- Esse é o relacionamento youkai, Inuyasha. Você não escolhe. Essa menina já foi escolhida para você desde outras vidas - papai parou uns instantes, procurando a ferida: - Se a visse com outro, o que você faria?

O sangue do Inuyasha ferveu e seu corpo vibrou: **minha! ** Nunca deixaria outro homem chegar perto de Kagome! . Suas garras arreganharam-se em proteção. O seu corpo e a sua alma perteciam a ele e se ela quisesse alguém para se satisfazer seria com ele. Ele perfurou o colchão com as garras, tentando se acalmar.

- Eu não me importo! - ele forçou-se a dizer, mas os olhos vermelhos do meio-youkai denunciavam a mentira.

- Você não vai jogar nossas tradições de anos na lama! - Senhor Taisho levou as mãos para cima, irritado com a ignorância do Inuyasha. Como alguém conseguia ser tão teimoso. As evidências estavam todas ali, o que era preciso ainda? - Você vai agir como um youkai, que é que você é! Ficar frequentando escola de humanos, estudando hábitos humanos! Eu falei para sua mãe que não era certo!

- E você se casou com quem? Com uma humana!

- Sim! Com a minha fêmea perfeita! E ela se submeteu à mim e às minhas tradições e não ao contrário! Você não me vê andando com humanos, vê?

- Eu não me importo!

- Escuta aqui, o que Izayoi mais quer é ter netos e você não vai tirar isso dela. Kikyo não aguentaria ter filhotes youkais, Kaede mesmo disse que ela não tem sangue para isso. E isso que você quer? Um casamento sem descendência? -o pai o segurou pelos ombros e o sacudiu levemente, como se quisesse trazê-lo de volta à realidade.

- Eu faria isso por ela - Inuyasha desviou o olhar do dele. - Me colocaria nisso por ela.

- Não vamos abrir mão disso, Inuyasha - Senhor Taisho desfez lentamente o aperto, parecia inútil conversar com o filho. Inuyasha aproveitou o espaço e se levantou, andando de costas para o pai. - Sabe o quanto é difícil, comoRin e Sesshomaru estão sofrendo. Humanos não foram feitos para seres como nós.

Inuyasha fingiu não escutar.

- Você daria as costas à sua família? É a segunda vez que você vira de costas para mim.

Inuyasha sentia a dor na voz dele e era a mesma dor que ele próprio estava sentindo:

- Cala a boca!

- Daria?

- Não, que droga, não!

Inuyasha não se lembrava de já ter discutido assim com o pai. Era doloroso! A única coisa que queria no momento era abraçá-lo e pedir desculpas por tudo. Precisava sair daquele quarto antes que não suportasse mais e se acabasse em lágrimas.

- Kagome vai morrer - senhor Taisho falou antes do filho cruzar a porta.

- O quê? - Inuyasha parou, os olhos cheios d'água. Não pararia se a sentença do pai não fosse tão intensa. Agora ele estava ameaçando matá-la se os dois não casassem , era isso?

- Se você deixá-la, se mudar o destino dos dois, a existência dela nessa vida não terá significado. E ela vai morrer.


	7. Chapter 7

**A fêmea perfeita**

**Capítulo 7.**

**Uow! Olá, gente. Então, para quem não entendeu a primeira parte do capítulo seis e a primeira parte desse capítulo: são lembranças da Kagome de pequenos encontros com Inuyasha. Ele nunca deixou de segui-la e tiveram alguns encontros antes da Kagome descobrir a verdade quando ela e Sango foram ao cinema. Dessa vez fui rápida.**

**Beijos para k_re_Kagome, Giiz , joh chan e individua do mal - vocês nunca me abandonam, lindas! Haha'**

**FLASHBACK**

Não era certo. Vê-lo ou sentir-se dessa forma quando o via. Já tinha se tornado comum demais a presença dele ou poder contar com ele. Não era certo.

Kagome desligou o celular, sabendo que assim Inuyasha não viria buscá-la. Ele tinha sumido há dois dias e ela pensava nele durante o expediente e antes de dormir, o que estava deixando-a preocupada. Estava se apegando e ele nunca tinha dito o que sentia por ela. Vontade de mordê-la...ok, mas isso não era um nem um pouco romântico. E no final das contas, ela não sabia que fim tomara a noiva.

- Tchau, Ayumi..Houjo - a garota despediu-se dos colegas - Não se esqueçam que a senhora Yura vai vir buscar a encomenda cedo amanhã. Está anotado na agenda do dia.

O supervisor acenou com a cabeça, sem prestar muita atenção, e olhou para fora. Kagome sabia o que ele estava procurando. _"Ele não vai vir mais, nunca mais"_, ela pensou. Sabia que era mentira. Podia demorar um ou dois dias, mas ele apareceria como louco e faria uma cena. Kagome já imaginava como seria. Era tão estranha essa ligação entre os dois. Ela deu um sorriso sem graça, deixando a loja: pelo menos por hoje não queria pensar nele.

- Hoje não está chovendo. Acho que não precisa de mim - a voz surgiu atrás dela enquanto ela caminhava.

- Não sou interesseira assim.

- Desculpa - Inuyasha a alcançou. - Estava ocupado com alguns trabalhos da faculdade.

- Tudo bem, é bom caminhar um pouco - ela não estava exatamente de bom humor; Sango tinha desmarcado o cinema das duas e marcado para a próxima semana (com certeza por causa de um spa). - E você? Onde está o seu carro superpossante?

- Eu posso caminhar também! Eu corro quando eu tenho tempo.

Kagome revirou os olhos. Com o que mais o supermilionátio Inuyasha se preocuparia a não ser a faculdade humana e aproveitar a mansão superluxuosa? Sua agenda não deveria ser lotada.

- Inuyasha, não precisa me acompanhar.

- Por que está brava? Eu já disse que estava ocupado com coisas da faculdade - cuidar um pouco da noiva para que ela não desconfiasse.

- Você não me deve explicações - não era como se ele tivesse virado seu motorista particular. E que diabos! Ele sempre a encontrava!

- Podia olhar para mim, pelo menos. E andar mais devagar.

- Sabe que eu tenho compromisso. E já disse que não precisa me acompanhar.

- Sentiu minha falta? - ele falou, inocente, ao finalmente alcançá-la.

Ela viu a leveza da pergunta, não havia maldade alguma no que ele falava. Ela olhou para o chão, as bochechas avermelhando-se.

- Senti.

- Eu também senti - ele confirmou. **Fêmea** **linda**. - Ei, pode sair comigo amanhã? Eu te prometi um jantar, lembra?

- Desculpa, Inuyasha, eu não posso.

- Por quê?

- Eu só não posso, tá bom?

- Posso, pelo menos, te acompanhar?

- Já estamos na metade do caminho - Kagome estreitou os olhos. Como se ele não tivesse acompanhado até agora.

- Posso?

Como se ele precisasse da sua permissão.

- Pode, Inuyasha.

E eles continuaram a caminhar - lado a lado. E parecia tão certo. Como se eles já tivessem feito isso antes, tempos atrás, em outras épocas, outras vidas. Como se tivesse escrito que era para os dois trilharem juntos o caminho da vida. Kagome teria dado a mão para ele, mas não era necessário. Eles já estavam unidos, pela eternidade. Agora ela podia ver.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Kagome pensava naquele momento com Inuyasha.O amigo que aprendera a gostar provavelmente estava a odiando agora. Mas o que ela podia fazer? Ele tinha mentido e merecia um castigo! Se bem que...o castigo acabara caindo também sobre ela. Casar-se? Agora? Era tão nova e não amava Inuyasha a ponto de se casar. Ter se acostumado com ele era uma coisa, viver uma vida de casado era outra. Pior que agora ela não sabia se tinha ido atrás dele por ciúmes, pelo dinheiro , por medo de perdê-lo, por orgulho. Só sabia que estava sentada na sala da imensa mansão dele e a linda da Izayoi não parava de falar sobre o pequeno Inuyasha e suas peripécias quando criança.

- Lembra daquela vez, tio Totousai, que ele achou que podia voar porque era um youkai? - a mulher contava, animada. - Tivemos que explicar para ele que ele não tinha esse tipo de poder e ele ficou muito bravo. Ficou dias trancado no quarto. Ele só se acalmou quando papai comprou um helicóptero para ele.

Claro, claro, um helicóptero, Kagome concordou com a cabeça. Todas as crianças deveriam ter um helicóptero.

- Teve aquela vez também que ele participou da competição de corrida da escola. Ele ia ganhar se aquele youkai raposa não tivesse usado um truque de ilusão e enganado o Inuyasha. Ele pensou que já tinha passado pela linha de chegada e parou. A gente ficou gritando para ele continuar, mas ele não entendeu - Izayoi riu, lembrando-se da carinha do menino.

Kagome podia sentir todo o amor que emana da mulher e como suas palavras eram cheias de magia ao falar de Inuyasha. Era assim que uma mãe se sentia? Podia lembrar de sua própria mãe e como o abraço dela a confortava nos mais variados momentos. Sentia tanta falta dela.

- Eu já tinha ensinado a ele como não cair nessas armadilhas. Era só ter repetido o mantra de proteção antes e durante a competição. - o velho discordou com a cabeça. - Mas ele não me escuta, nunca me escuta.

- É...- Kagome estava achando tudo muito bom, mas precisava ir.. - Sério, gente, eu vou chegar atrasada ao trabalho - levantou-se do sofá.

- Trabalho? Você é tão novinha para trabalhar - Izayoi olhou-a com carinho.

- Eu tenho minha família para cuidar..

- Onde você trabalha? - e quando viu Izayoi já tinha a feito sentar de novo.

- Eu estudo para ser advogada, mas estou trabalhanbo na torteria por enquanto.

- Torteira Shikon no Tama? - a mulher teve um clique dentro dela. - Eu não acredito! Você me conhece, não é?

- Só por nome, acho que você não costumava ir no meu turno.

- Acho que te vi lá uma vez! - Izayoi parecia surpresa. Levou a mão ao rosto, assustada: - Ai, meus deuses! Se eu tivesse levado o meu filhinho lá antes!

- Acho que seria inevitável... - Kagome falou para si mesma, entendendo o que ela quis dizer. Parecia que tudo estava funcionando para que ela e Inuyasha se encontrassem, até mesmo o casamento de Sango.

_"Tudo que aconteceu até agora com a Kagome foi para ela encontrar você. Todos os problemas e alegrias, tudo preparado pelo destino pra que a alma dela estivesse pronta para a sua. Você consegue jogar isso fora?"_ , as palavras do Papai Taisho repetiam-se na sua cabeça. Era impossível, não tinha como alguém ser tão responsável pela vida de outra pessoa desse jeito. Soava como se fosse culpa dele todo o sofrimento dela: a morte , ter que lidar com a mãe doente, as responsabilidades a mais. Porque se ele pudesse escolher ela não sofreria nunca. Nem ele mesmo, muito menos Kikyo.

Ele desceu as escadas junto ao pai e reuniu forças para poder encarar Kagome. Viu a menina sentada junto à sua mãe e as duas riram de alguma coisa. Ah, não, sua mãe deveria estar contando histórias de quando ele era pequeno de novo. Ela sempre fazia isso com as visitas, Inuyasha estreitou os olhos.

Kagome percebeu a presença dele e os dois finalmente se encararam. O sorriso dela morreu no mesmo instante e seus olhos encheram-se de tristeza. Os de Inuyasha brilharam da mesma forma. Eles eram amigos e o meio- youkai tinha medo agora. Depois disso, talvez, eles não pudessem ser amigos mais. Ele não abriria mão de Kikyo, não importava se Kagome fosse sua fêmea perfeita ou não.

Inuyasha fez um sinal para ela e a menina estremeceu, ainda que Izayoi incentivasse que ela fosse até ele. Kagome recuou um pouco, mas a mulher disse que estava tudo bem. Ela então tomou coragem e foi. Senhor Taisho caminhou até a mulher, os braços cruzados, com cara de missão comprida.

- Querido, acha que vai dar tudo certo agora? - Izayoi observou o casal se afastar.

- Acho que Inuyasha está mais calmo agora...ou conformado - deu de ombros.

- Ele está tão bravo, não era para ele estar assim.

- Sesshomaru também demorou um pouco para aceitar a Rin..

- Fase de negação- Totousai disse e Senhor Taisho olhou de relance para ele, mas continuou:

- Agora não vive sem ela.

- Aceitação e lacre - o velho disse novamente e Papai Taisho revirou os olhos. Totousai estava cansado de repetir: estava tudo no "500 mil anos de trajetória youkai".

- Inuyasha vai se acostumar..

Totousai pensou no último livro que tinha escrito. Escrevera o básico para o entendimento humano, porque havia muitas coisas que eles não deveriam saber. Era um escritor nato e um dos youkais mais velhos que se tinha conhecimento. Mas hanyos - a mistura de humano e youkai - eram recentes, menos de 500 anos de existência. Não tinha dado tempo para estudá-los a fundo. Mas algo lhe dizia que não estava certo Inuyasha resistir tanto à fêmea perfeita e clamar pelo nome de outra.

- Querido, só uma pergunta...você não usou a histórias de morte para convencer Inuyasha - Izayoi estreitou os olhos para o marido. - Como fez com Sesshomaru, não ê?

Papai Taisho deu um sorriso convencido.

- Eles sempre caem nessa..

X

- Está feliz?

Inuyasha abriu a porta para que Kagome entrasse em seu quarto - fez o mesmo. A garota observou o local: era extremamente espaçoso, com uma cama de casal ao centro e o chão coberto por um carpete bege. Tinha una enorme tv (50 polegadas?) e uma area cheia de livros e uma mesa de estudo de madeira escura. Um corredor levava para outra parte do cômodo e havia uma porta de vidro que dava para a varanda. Era tão acolhedor. Quanto mais ela conhecia a casa, mais ela se surpreendia com o quão ricos eles podiam ser (deu uma espiada rápida na cozinha antes de subirem pela escada, o corrimão de madeira todo trabalhado a mão - era luxo demais!)

- Perguntei se está feliz! - ele disse logo atrás dela. Seu pai dissera para tratar a fêmea perfeita com carinho e amor, era o que eles teriam daqui para frente com o casamento. Claro, papai, carinho e amor.

A voz ríspida dele a tirou de seus pensamentos. Ela piscou repetidas vezes e virou-se para ele:

- Não entendi - se era por se casar com ele, definitivamente não.

- Com essa palhaçada toda que você fez!

- Por que você está sendo grosseiro? - o tom da voz dele a incomodou. - Disse que sempre estaria do meu lado, não disse? Não está fazendo isso agora!

Claro que Inuyasha se lembrava da promessa. Queria poder cuidar dela e nunca vê-la chorar, era seu dever como macho zelar por sua fêmea, mas casar com ela era outra história! Para casar era preciso mais que aquela simples (não tão simples) atração, era preciso amor. Ele se casaria com a Kikyo.

- Sempre! Mas não dessa forma!

- E o que você queria? - ela deu uma volta no quarto enquanto ele tentava se aproximar. Ficaram os dois conversando e circulando o quarto. **Fêmea...pique-pega.** - Que eu ficasse me encontrando com você enquanto você se casava e vivia feliz com sua noiva? Você mentiu para mim!

- Menti em quê? Me diz? - agora ela ia explicar essa história: - Eu sempre disse que era noivo! Você sabia desde o começo! E nós nunca fizemos nada demais!

Inuyasha tinha tentado beijá-la uma vez, mas era só para ver como se sentia. Depois, nunca mais. Ele estava agindo mais como um amigo e protetor do que outra coisa. Ele só queria vê-la. Por que era tão errado vê-la? Ele nunca tinha contado à Kikyo a respeito dela...

- Você não respeita seu relacionamento, mas um dia eu encontraria alguém também! Eu me casaria! E não ficaria me encontrando com você!

O corpo dele vibrou e ele parou. Imaginar Kagome com outro...ele podia sentir seu demônio interno querendo explodir. Mataria qualquer macho que chegasse perto dela! Qualquer um que ousasse tocá-la teria suas mãos amputadas sem dó nem piedade. Ele chacualhou a cabeça e cruzou os braços:

- Até parece que eu deixaria você se casar!

- Nem você sabe o que você quer, Inuyasha! - ela gritou, parando também. Seu coração batia cansado. - Como eu posso decidir o que quero também?

Inuyasha abaixou as orelhinhas. Não sabia o que responder.Não havia o que responder. Ela tinha direito de estar zangada? Mas ele só queria que ela nunca se casasse enquanto ele casava com Kikyo. Não era nada demais. De qualquer forma, não poderia se casar com Kagome. Tinha que consertar isso antes que Kikyo soubesse.

- A aliança - Kagome apoiou-se em uma poltrona daquelas antiguíssimas no canto do quarto. - Eu pensei que vocês tinham terminado - _por mim_, ela pensou, mas não teve coragem de dizer. - Por isso eu comecei a confiar em você...- ela parecia magoada.

- Era isso? - Inuyasha a encarou. - A aliança? Eu..teria dito se você tivesse me perguntado. Eu teria dito a verdade.

Kagome sorriu, um sorriso triste. Talvez tivesse medo da resposta. Quando ele a confortou quando ela estava chorando, ela queria se aproximar dele, sentiu uma leve simpatia por ele. Mas não poderia se aproximar se a noiva ainda existisse. Sentiu-se tão confiante quando não viu mais a aliança que achou que talvez os deuses tivessem mesmo ouvido suas preces e colocado um anjo em seu caminho. Estava errada.

- Olha, eu tenho essa obrigação com você por causa da tradição. Você é a mulher que os deuses escolheram mas não a que eu escolhi. E eu já escolhi, Kagome.

Kagome estava sentada na poltrona agora. Então todo carinho e cuidado eram só por causa disso...Apertou os braços do assento com força, a cabeça baixa. No final das contas, estava levando um fora de uma cara que ela nem amava. Choraria, mas seu coração encheu-se de ódio como antes:

- Não importa o que você escolheu, vamos nos casar, não vamos? Você não vai se livrar de mim assim! - sentia a-se...tão...tão...usada? Não queria se casar com ele, mas se isso o afetava tanto! Faria por vingança.

- Droga, por que você está levando para esse lado? Estava tudo bem, nós éramos amigos - ele mexeu nos cabelos, confuso. - Isso não teria acontecido se você não tivesse vindo aqui como louca!

- Acha que nunca aconteceria, Inuyasha - ela deu um sorriso fraco. - Você conhece a Sango Taijiya, não é mesmo?

- Sango? - aonde ela queria chegar. - Conheço, por quê?

- Ela é a minha amiga de infância! E eu sou madrinha do casamento dela! - os olhos dele se arregalaram enquanto ela falava. - Entendeu agora? Nós nos encontraríamos de qualquer forma! Era o destino! Eu já aceitei que era o nosso destino! E você?

Se eles se encontrassem no casamento, se ele se descontrolasse na frente de Kikyo! Mas não! Ele amava Kikyo! Nunca prestaria atenção em outra mulher com ela por perto. Não confiava tradição, confiava no que sentia.

- Agora você acredita na tradição e em destino? - ele respondeu, inconformado. - Você nem ao menos quis sair comigo! Nunca nem nos beijamos! Como pretende se casar comigo?

- Eu só quero seu dinheiro, tá bem? - Kagome levantou-se com ira. - Não me importo com você!

Inuyasha deixou as palavras tomarem conta dele e foi como um balde de água fria. Ele arregalou os olhos para ela e Kagome mordeu os lábios, censurando-se pelo que havia acabado de dizer ( por que não era mais cuidadosa com o que dizia?). Ele sentia-se extremamente atraído por Kagome e aquela necessidade louca de vê-la. Mas sempre tivera um pouco de reservas com ela, não conseguia se entregar totalmente à ela e esquecer Kikyo. Talvez fosse esse o porquê: os dois nunca se amariam. Nunca existiria amor e respeito entre os dois Ele tinha isso com Kikyo e não jogaria fora..

- Você não conseguiu o que quer..- o meio-youkai disse depois de longos e incômodos minutos. - Eu vou arrumar um jeito de desfazer nossa ligação. Você vai ver! - ele caminhou rápido até ela e ela encolheu-se em horror.

Pronto! Agora apanharia para deixar de ser idiota! Inuyasha agarrou-a pela cintura e apertou o rosto dela, forçando-a a olhá-lo. Ela pôde ver rapidamente os olhos dourados dele faiscarem antes dele unir os lábios dela com força. Kagome deu um grito, abafado pela boca dele. Ele forçou a língua contra ela, enquanto a garota se debatia; ela finalmente aceitou quando ele raspou o canino bruscamente em seus lábios. Era um beijo cheio de punição e sua boca estava sangrando agora. Inuyasha vibrou e apertou-a ainda mais, todos os seus instintos enlouquecidos por finalmente tê-la em seus braços:** fêmea, cruzar**. Kagome parou de se mexer quando viu que era inútil lutar com aquele meio-demônio forte e cheio de ira. Deixou as mãos dele passearem pelo seu corpo e apertarem seus seios com violência (machucava, mesmo sobre a blusa), em um gesto possessivo. Lágrimas formaram-se em seus olhos e ele chupou a lingua dela mais uma vez antes de jogá-la contra a poltrona.

- Tenha um bom dia, senhora Taisho - ele limpou a boca e se afastou.

Kagome curvou-se e tampou o rosto para que as lágrimas não caíssem. Estava assustada demais para pensar qualquer coisa, seu corpo tremia. Assustou-se ainda mais quando ouviu o barulho da fechadura.

- Inuyasha..ei, o que pensa que está fazendo?

- Você vai ficar aí até quando eu voltar..- ele tirou a chave da parte de dentro do quarto.

- Inuyasha, espera! Minha mãe, Souta!

A porta fechou-se com força.

X

Izayoi ouviu as pisadas fortes na escada. Pedia aos deuses que Inuyasha se acertasse com sua fêmea - e lhe dessem logo um neto -, mas pela cara dele ao entrar na sala, ela sabia que nada de bom havia acontecido. Inuyasha ignorou completamente as batidas e gritos na porta: aquela fêmea o tinha levado ao limite.

- Não se metam - o meio-youkai podia sentir o olhar confuso dos adultos sobre ele. - E lembre-se, pai, não precisa conversar com a Kikyo ou com os pais dela. Eu mesmo farei isso.

A feição de Inuyasha estava tão obscura que ninguém ousou dizer nada - Totousai repetia palavras de proteção contra a aura maligna. Observaram o menino sumir pela cozinha, bufando. Izayoi encarou o marido e ele apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Ah, tinha me esquecido - Totousai exclamou, uma lâmpada surgindo em cima da sua cabeca. O casal olhou para ele, curioso: - Fase três: submissão.


	8. Chapter 8

**A fêmea perfeita**

**Capítulo oito**.

**Gente! Fui rápida! Bom, na minha opinião, esse foi o capítulo mais fofinho! Romance, quem não gosta? Estava pensando...que tal um Hentai de leve para dar um emoção. Vou colocar em negrito, assim, só para quem gosta. Um hentai entre Inuyasha. ..e Kikyo? Muammua. Beijos e aproveitem.**

**Beijos às bebês: joh chan, Giiz, karoro chan e k_re_kagome. O apoio de vocês está me fazendo ser rápida! Haha!**

- Sango, que negócio é esse de toldos fluorescentes?

- Ah, eu não te contei? É a ultima novidade! Você colocar no caminho até o altar e fica lindo, principalmente...

Kikyo torceu o nariz enquanto a colega falava - as duas sentadas em uma das lanchonetes espalhadas pela faculdade. Pegava os papéis sobre a mesa, com nomes e fotos e telefones , todas as informações coletadas para o casamento da Sango; passou os olhos pela lista de madrinhas e padrinhos e nada demais chamou sua atenção. Engraçado, menos de quatro meses para o seu casamento e não tinha informações sobre nada. Só sabia que seria uma cerimônia reservada, apenas para a elite youkai e que a partir do momento que aceitara se casar com Inuyasha, deixaria todos os amigos e a faculdade para trás. Entraria na alta roda de youkais e não seria mais uma simples humana.

Podia ser visto como um sacrifício enorme se ela não o amasse tanto. Seria capaz disso por ele e de muito mais. _Senhora Taisho_, ela pensou, orgulhosa. Nunca tinha gostado de coisas comuns mesmo: adorava o diferente e inusitado. Apesar de não poder escolher as coisas e correr atrás de preparativos e convidados como Sango (parecia divertido), estava cada vez mais animada.

- E pensar que é a última vez que vamos nos ver...

- Não seja trágica, Sango.

- É verdade, não sei como Inuyasha deixou você participar do nosso casamento. E pior, ele ainda vai! Sei que youkais não são muito sociáveis.

- Inuyasha gosta de estar perto de humanos..- Kikyo lembrou-se da aversão dele às reuniões de família. (podia ver perfeitamente a cara de terror que Inuyasha fazia). Parecia bem mais à vontade com os colegas humanos da faculdade.

- Você deve ser muito especial para ser escolhida por um youkai - Sango admirou a amiga, o cotovelo sobre a mesa. Não entendia direito, mas já ouvira falar que era preciso um sangue muito forte para relacionar-se com um youkai. Bom, Kikyo não era a imagem de força com aquela pele pálida e gestos delicados, mas sabe o que dizem, as aparências enganam.

- O que nós temos é especial.

Kikyo enrubesceu. A mulher de cabelos negros procurou discretamente o seu Iphone branco: nenhuma mensagem, nada. Inuyasha estava com essa mania de faltar à faculdade e não avisar nada. Ele disse que não queria terminar o noivado, então achava não ter com o que se preocupar. Mas ele estava agindo tão estranho. Devia ser o nervoso do casamento, estava assim desde a história da reunião e ter que apresentá-la aos seus familiares youkais. Talvez não devesse tê-lo pressionado. Oficial ou não, eles estavam juntos e se amavam.

- E a minha despedida de solteiro? Está marcada para semana que vem. Você vai, né?

- Dos stripers e tudo mais?

- Claro, vai ser minha vingança! Acho que depois disso vou estar mais tranquila para casar.

- Vocês são doidos..- Kikyo balançou a cabeça. Sango pensou por um minuto, vendo o olhar reprovador da amiga:

- Acha que Miroku pode ficar muito bravo? E se ele desmarcar o casamento? Tanto trabalho para nada! E se..

Kikyo ria. Miroku e Sango eram um casal muito atrapalhado. O bom era que ela e Inuyasha eram sempre verdadeiros um com outro e não precisavam de joguinhos para provocar e mostrar quem "mandava mais". O que tinham era amor de verdade e amor maduro. A amiga ainda tinha muito o que aprender.

- Espera um minuto, Sango!

Ela levantou-se da mesa de repente, sob o olhar confuso da outra. Mesmo em meio à multidão de estudantes falantes, ela pôde vê-lo. Sempre o reconheceria, nada poderia apagar da sua mente a fisionomia do seu amado meio-youkai. Inuyasha parecia confuso e levou a mão à cabeça em um gesto preocupado. Kikyo segurou a camisa dele, o coração batendo forte, e ele levou um pequeno susto, depois sorriu - mas não era o sorriso alegre e convidativo de sempre.

- Kikyo..- ele a abraçou com força e ela soltou um gemido de surpresa. Aquele gesto tão comum para os dois pareceu tão estranho no momento.

- Inuyasha? Qual o problema?

- Nunca mais se afaste de mim desse jeito.

- Inuyasha, nós nos vimos ontem.

Era verdade. Aquela manhã tinha sido tão estranha e dolorosa que parecera não ter fim! Primeiro Kagome aparecia do nada, gritando como uma louca, depois seus pais planejando um casamento...que casamento?! Todos sabiam quem Inuyasha amava e com quem ia se casar. Kagome era apenas...

Kikyo conseguiu soltar-se um pouco do abraço dele e encarou os olhos dourados - estavam tensos e cansados.

- Olha, já estamos no segundo tempo de aula. Você está atrasado - ela continuou falando coisas que ele não conseguia entender.

Como dizer à ela que não iam mais se casar...mas claro que iam! Mas como explicar o pequeno "imprevisto" . Ela ia chorar com certeza e talvez não quisesse vê-lo mais. Talvez não quisesse se casar mais e seu coração estaria arruinado! Não conseguiria viver sem ela. Era impossível viver sem ela.

- Oi, Inuyasha! Tem como me responder?

- Kikyo, você gosta de nós, não é?

Ela o olhou com interrogação.

- Faria tudo por nós dois, não?

- Claro...por que isso agora?

- Você me ama?

- Muito, Inuyasha.

- Foge comigo?

- Inuyasha, isso não é engraçado.

Mas ela viu pela cara dele que não era uma brincadeira. Afastou-se um pouco - era difícil desapertar-se dos braços fortes - , a mesma espressão de dor no rosto dele. Ele nunca falara tão sério. E isso a assustou.

- Eu não sei o que deu em você, mas têm seus pais, meus pais. Sabe que não é assim. Inuyasha, o que está acontecendo?

- Nada, eu..

Ele desviou o olhar para que ela não notasse. Não notasse ainda mais sua dor e decepção. Não podia fazer isso com ela. Tinha dito ao pai que contaria a verdade, que seria ele a contar sobre as novas circunstâncias, mas não sabia qual seria a reação de Kikyo se ela soubesse da história com Kagome. Mesmo ele dizendo que faria de tudo para cortar a ligação que tinha com a "fêmea perfeita", talvez Kikyo não o esperasse. Não era obrigação dela esperar. Até porque ela achava que era sua fêmea perfeita! Ele tinha dito isso a ela! Isso estava o matando.

Inuyasha sentiu duas mãos cálidas tocarem o seu rosto. Kikyo trouxe ele para si, procurando os olhos dele com os seus. Os dela estavam cheios de amor e compreensão e ele se acalmou um pouco. Segurou o pulso dela, tentando aproveitar o momento. Era ele e Kikyo e ninguém mais.

- Sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, sabe que eu amo você e vamos viver nossas vidas juntos.

- Eu sei, Kikyo.

- Se não quer me contar agora, tudo bem. Eu confio em você e quando estiver pronto, eu estarei aqui. Sempre aqui para você.

Ele tocou a testa na dela, deixando as palavras o confortarem. Era incrível como ela sempre tinha as palavras certas para os piores momento; quando ele pensou em desistir da faculdade, ela quem o apoiou, quando ele pensou em deixar os familiares intrometidos e chatos, ela quem o aconselhou. Ele não merecia sua confiança. Não merecia aquela mulher maravilhosa. Ele estava sendo um crápula; tanto com Kikyo quanto com Kagome. Kagome...ele a deixara sozinha em seu quarto e ela estaria provavelmente chorando como uma fêmea louca uma hora dessas. Mas que culpa tinha a garota se ele quem ficou atrás dela o tempo todo? Ele podia ver o seu erro agora. Tinha que consertá-lo.

- Kikyo - ele tocou o rosto dela agora e ela esperou, esperançosa, que ele lhe contasse algo. - Eu..

- Ei, com licença. Vou atrapalhar um pouco o casal aqui - Sango fez de tudo para não se intrometer na linda cena, mas eles demoravam demais (pareciam duas tartarugas se admirando). E já tinha passado do horário. - Não quero roubar minha amiga, mas já roubando.

Sango se aproximou para pegar no braço de Kikyo, mas parou quando Inuyasha rosnou. Ele rosnou? !

- Inuyasha! - Kikyo ralhou. O meio-youkai fungou e a apertou em um abraço, o queixo apoiado em sua cabeça.

- Eu só queria saber se está mesmo confirmada a presença de vocês. ..- a cara de Inuyasha era assustadora. - E...as aulas vão começar..

_ "- Conhece Sango Taijiya? Ela é a minha amiga de infância! E eu sou madrinha do casamento dela! Entendeu agora? Nós nos encontraríamos de qualquer forma! Era o destino! Eu já aceitei que era o nosso destino! E você?" ,_ a voz de Kagome ressou na mente do meio-youkai e ele fuzilou Sango com o olhar:

- Talvez. .

- Como assim talvez, Inuyasha? - Kikyo tentou olhar para ele, mas ele colocou sua cabeça de volta ao seu peito, como a uma criança desobediente.

Sango ria sem graça. Alguma coisa dizia que Inuyasha não gostava muito dela...

X

- Que droga! No que eu fui me meter?

Kagome já tinha cansado de gritar na porta. Ninguém a ouvia e, se ouvia, fingia não escutar. Nem com o celular estava, ficara tudo na bolsa na grande sala da mansão dos Taisho. Deslizou pela madeira fria e acabou sentada no chão. Se ao menos fosse um youkai forte, talvez pudesse desfazer-se daquela porta em segundos. Mas não: era uma humana fraca, prisioneira de um meio-youkai.

Ela colocou a cabeça entre as pernas alguns segundos...

_"Ela morreu! Kagome! Mamãe acabou de morrer!"_

Não, isso não podia ter acontecido.

_"Eu odeio você, Kagome! A culpa é sua! Por que você nos deixou?"_

Não, ela nunca os deixaria! Amava-os! Nunca os deixaria! Mas a voz de Souta era cada vez mais alta em seus ouvidos, como um uivo triste.

- Cala a boca, Souta! - Kagome gemeu e mexeu-se, desconfortável. O uivo foi ficando mais e mais alto e ela levantou a cabeça. Não era um sonho, alguém estava realmente uivando.

Levantou-se, assustada. Estava agoniada com aquele lamento cada vez mais alto, cada vez mais triste. Vinha da grande porta de vidro contornada por uma cortina branca de dois forros. Se pelo menos...estava aberta! Kagome deu de cara com uma sacada: podia ver as estrelas cintilando no céu e a brisa fresca bateu em seu rosto. Era como se sussurrasse _liberdade_ em seus ouvidos. Talvez teria alguma planta para ajudá-la a descer (estava vendo muito filme), ou a altura não fosse tão grande e desse para pular. Ela caminhou depressa até a ponta, quase correndo, e parou no parapeito. Qual foi seu espanto ao deparar-se com um enorme precipício.

- Não vai continuar? Seria um belo espetáculo se pulasse - o youkai bem na sacada ao lado falou. O rosto marcado por estrias, o olhar cruel. Qual era mesmo o nome dele?...Sesshomaru.

Kagome recuou um passo para trás, sentindo-se enjoada. Mas como podia haver um precipício ali? Ninguém em sã cosciência construiria uma mansão à beria de um precipício! Era suicídio! Nenhum humano...nenhum humano, ela repetiu para si mesma. Não estava lidando com humanos normais, tinha que se lembrar.

- A fêmea suicida do meio-youkai - Sesshomaru refletiu. - Seria uma bela manchete para o "Na sua garra".

Ela fez uma cara de incômodo. Pela situação e pelo tom mesquinho com o qual aquele youkai falava.

- Não sabe o que é? É o jornal dos youkais. Mas uma humana inútil como você nunca saberia, não é mesmo?

- Acho que já está bom me insultar. Me insultou sem nem me conhecer - Kagome lembrou-se da primeira vez que o viu e ele mencionou que ela cheirava mal. Não era uma boa primeira impressão.

- Dizer que você fede? Foi um cumprimento. Foi aceitar você como esposa do meu irmão.

- Não sou esposa do seu irmão!

- O que está fazendo no quarto dele, então? Aliás, o que veio fazer de manhã aqui, gritando como uma louca, e me acordando? Eu poderia ter arrancado suas tripas por conta disso.

Kagome já estava farta de tudo aquilo! De toda aquela confusão e do jeito esquisito de Inuyasha e sua família. Sentou-se na cerâmica fria, Sesshomaru sem um pingo de compaixão no olhar, na mesma posição de antes: os rosto escondido entre os braços. A brisa brincou com seus cabelos, mas sabia que era só para perturbá-la. Não havia esperança. Ela não imaginava qual seria o seu destino daqui por diante, ou de sua família.

"_Mamãe, Souta, me perdoem!",_ ela disse baixinho, apertando os próprios braços. O uivo soou triste novamente, uma canção dolorosa, e Kagome ergueu o rosto para Sesshomaru:

- O que você está fazendo?

- Rin está me chamando, pode ouvir?

O que diabos...quem era Rin? Sabia que youkais eram loucos - tinha provado bastante da loucura do Inuyasha -, mas falar com quem não existia já era demais. E ela não estava ouvindo nada, apenas aquele uivo agoniante.

- Eu sinto falta dela - os olhos de Sesshomaru brilharam tristes e Kagome pôde ver mesmo de longe. - Minha esposa está esperando filhotes e se é melhor que eu fique longe...

- Filhotes? ! - ah! E era esposa dele.

- Somos youkais, temos vários filhotes. Mas normalmente só um sobrevive. Infelizmente, da nossa primeira ninhada nenhum sobreviveu.

Kagome o olhou, incomodada. Mais de um filhote e os outros morrem para um sobreviver? Sim, era esse tipo de coisa que tinha no "500 mil anos de trajetória youkai". Proibido para menores de 30 anos, risco: depressão profunda.

- Acho que você vai entender...vai ser assim quando você se casar com Inuyasha.

- Não vou me casar com ele!

- Negação. Eu também passei por essa fase com Rin - Sesshomaru fechou a cara: - Sim, eu tive que ler aquele livro idiota do Totousai.

- Isso é ridículo!

- Inuyasha é ridículo, você é ridícula, a vida é ridícula! - foi como recitar um poema. Digno de um Oscar.

Kagome pensou por um instante. Que tipo de maníaco esse irmão do Inuyasha era? E também...não precisava ter se metido nessa confusão toda (imaginava como seria bom estar ao lado da mãe, zelando por ela). Podia simplesmente ter sumido e não ter feito essa adorável visita a Inuyasha - deveria imaginar que a loucura era de família. Sim, tinha a desculpa do dinheiro, mas ela nunca pedira um centavo para a ele. Estava ali mais por um capricho. Ou talvez...

- Acha que..eu vim atrás dele porque eu me importo, então?

- Não sei e não me importo -Sesshomaru a cortou. Não tinha a mínima ideia do que ela estava falando e também não se importava se isso tinha importância.

A garota estreitou os olhos para ele. Mas eles não estavam tendo uma conversa madura? Kagome já estava despenteada de ter que lidar com Sesshomaru. Ele era mil vezes pior que Inuyasha e olha que isso era difícil para caramba.

- Talvez seja mais complicado por Inuyasha ser um meio-youkai - Sesshomaru deu de ombros. - Mas tanto faz, pergunte para Totousai, eu não sou seu um guia espiritual - ele inalou a brisa fria que passou novamente por eles ( brincalhona e inocente). - Rin dormiu... Está na hora de fazer o mesmo. Aliás - olhou para ela antes de voltar para dentro de seu quarto. - Tome um banho.

X

Já era tarde quando Inuyasha chegou em casa. Como pedira, sua mãe não tinha se metido e achou incrível ela não ter telefonado como uma doida. A casa estava silenciosa, todos já deviam estar dormindo pelo o que parecia. Pensou em Kagome. Ela provavelmente o mataria se ele entrasse agora no quarto. Imaginou se ela chorara muito, sozinha, ele a machucou. Droga! Como se ela já não tivesse sofrido o bastante na vida para ter um meio-youkai para humilhá-la desse jeito.

Arrependeu-se. Não era culpa dela, no final das contas. Ele quem fora atrás dela e tinha metido ela nessa história maluca de tradição. Não estava mais com raiva. Era normal que ela estivesse confusa. Era normal que ele estivesse confuso. Ele pensou em dormir no sofá por aquela noite , mas o cheiro dela, levemente espalhado pela casa, nunca o deixaria dormir. Era melhor enfrentar aquilo de vez.

Ao entrar no quarto (quase achou ter perdido a chave), sentiu aquele cheiro delicioso invadir suas narinas. E bem mais forte que antes. Mais forte do que qualquer vez. Aquela vadia estava tomando banho em seu chuveiro e o cheiro se tornou um torpor. Não pensava que ela poderia fasciná-lo ainda mais do que antes. Não importava o que fizesse, a atração entre os dois não parecia diminuir. Só aumentar.

- Vadia... - ele ouviu o chuveiro ser desligado e imaginou que ela viria para essa parte do cômodo. Mas não se moveu, não conseguia se mover.

- Inuyasha! -a menina levou um susto ao deparar-se com ele. - Desculpa, eu..

Ela ficou sem graça pela invasão ao banheiro dele e por estar só de toalha. Ela não esperava que ele voltasse aquela noite, não tinha ideia de quando ele poderia voltar - apenas seguiu o conselho de Sesshomaru. O rosto dela irradiou-se de alegria ao pensar que poderia rever mamãe e Souta e Inuyasha desviou o olhar, as bochechas avermelhadas. Ele a teria atacado se não estivesse hipnotizado. Gaguejou.

- Desculpa por mais cedo, eu...não tinha direito..

Kagome tocou a sua boca cortada e ele observou o gesto, pesaroso. **Fêmea...ferida..**

- Eu também não fui muito legal...não foi nada demais, Inuyasha.

As orelhinhas dele se moveram ao ouvi-la. Estavam se desculpando, estava tudo bem, então. Olhou a menina à sua frente, o corpinho coberto pela pequena peça. Tentou controlar o desejo. Sabia que se não fosse pela noiva, poderia tê-la conquistado, Kagome seria a mulher com quem ele passaria a vida. Seria tudo perfeito se...se.

- Kagome, sabe que se não fosse por ela...

- Inuyasha - ela balançou a cabeça em negação. Ele não precisava dizer nada. Se não fosse pela noiva, mas os dois não se aceitavam também. Não tinha como aquilo dar certo.

- Eu encontrei a Kikyo - a menção ao nome dela fez Kagome estremecer. -...Mas não contei nada à ela - Inuyasha admitiu. - Se quiser ir contar aos meu pais, fique à vontade..

- Acho que já atrapalhei demais - Kagome deu um sorriso sem graça. - Mas..por que está me contando isso?

- Você foi sincera em relação ao dinheiro . Acho que estamos sendo sinceros aqui.

- Inuyasha, eu não...

Foi a vez de Inuyasha balançar a cabeça. Doera ouvir aquilo, mas não podia esperar que ela amasse um homem que aparecera do nada chamando-a de vadia e que queria vê-la à qualquer custo. Se bem que chamar alguém de "vadia" era tão romântico... Não esperava amor dela,até porque ele já tinha seu amor, Kikyo. No fundo, não sabia o que esperava daquilo tudo.

- Inuyasha - ela finalmente disse. Demorou para tomar coragem para tocar naquele assunto: - Se tivesse um jeito de cortar nossa ligação, você cortaria?

- Sim - a voz dele era cheia de certeza. - Seria o melhor para nós dois.

Ela olhou para baixo. Sabia que sim. Mas isso significava que nunca mais ia vê-lo? Que nunca mais ele a importunaria no trabalho ou veria o carro preto estacionado bem em frente à loja - ele queria que todos vissem, só podia. Sentiu uma leve pontada no coração ao pensar nisso.

- Vou pegar uma camiseta para você..- ele estava ficando louco com aquela situação. Ela podia não perceber, mas ele já estava muito excitado e pronto para tomá-la ali mesmo. Sua fêmea de toalha! Era castigo demais! Entrou pelo corredor, em uma porta que dava para seu closet exclusivo, um tanto atrapalhado.

Kagome espiou. Ah! Era por isso que aquele quarto não tinha armário. Era um enorme closet com direito à escada para alcançar as prateleiras mais altas. Pelos deuses! Quantas roupas eram aquelas! E sapatos! Pensou que só mulheres eram viciadas em sapatos. Resmungou quando Inuyasha jogou uma camiseta grande em sua cabeça. Era de algodão, dos ursinhos carinhosos.

- Você usava isso aqui? - ela analisou a peça.

- Cala a boca e vista-se - ele foi rápido em direção ao quarto para não ter que vê-la. Estremeceu ao esbarrar levemente nela.

- O que vai fazer agora?

Uma Kagome já "vestida" aproximou-se dele. Inuyasha ligou a enorme tv no canal de esportes youkai. Estava seguro, não tinha com o que se preocupar: apenas com a visão das pernas dela que a blusa não tampava e os bicos dos seios perfurando o tecido leve. Era bom que amava demais a noiva para cair em tentação. Estava suando frio.

- Eu ainda não sei - ele tentou disfarçar o rosto vermelho. Virou-se de volta para a tv.

- Inuyasha - ela não sabia se era um bom momento para tocar nisso, mas não aguentava mais. - E minha família? Souta deve estar sozinho e..

- Durma, amanhã resolveremos isso - Inuyasha a cortou.

Kagome virou o rosto para a cama de casal e imaginou se eles dormiriam juntos. Claro! Como se ela conseguisse dormir sem saber como estavam o irmão e a mãe! Passara o dia angustiada com a família, eles precisavam dela! A menina fez uma carinha de quem ia chorar e ele suspirou fundo. Mulheres e suas armas. Kikyo fazia o mesmo quando queria alguma coisa. Chantagistas...

- Se Souta for um menino de cabelos pretos que pedi para nosso motorista buscar e que minha mãe deve ter colocado em algum quarto da casa - os olhos dela se arregalaram enquanto ele falava. - Desculpa se contei tudo à ela. Não sabia se podia, mas ela ficou feliz em ajudar. Na verdade, ela brigou comigo por ter sido tão relapso com você. Ela disse que amanhã mesmo veremos o que pode ser feito pela sua mãe. Disse que não medirá esforços...ou dinheiro.

Os olhos dela encheram-se d'água. Era impossível. Ele não faria...faria? Pelos deuses, o que estava escutando! Mesmo depois de tudo, ele tinha feito isso por ela? Sua família era a coisa mais importante na vida dela e ele..Aquilo só podia ser um sonho! Faltaram palavras para dizer o que estava sentindo. Tremia de emoção. Inuyasha pôs a mão na nuca, desconcertado. Se não queria que ela chorasse, parecia que não tinha dado certo.

- Já falei que não sou ruim...err... Por que está chorando? - a voz dele era doce, como antes. Pelos deuses, seu Inuyasha carinhoso voltara.

- Vai querer que eu nunca me case em troca? - ela falou em meio às lágrimas.

- Eu não poderia pedir isso para você, poderia?

Kagome negou com a cabeça e ele riu. Mataria o marido dela, esse era o único jeito.

- Vamos ver o que podemos fazer, mas seremos amigos sempre, Kagome. É uma promessa.

A garota sorriu, tocada pelo olhar sincero dele. Pelo menos ele a havia perdoado. E o que ele fizera, nunca poderia agradecer! Andou até ele, um tanto exitante ( seria uma cena linda se atrás dele não tivesse uma enorme tela com youkais em uma batalha sangrenta. Puro esporte). Podia sentir os olhos dourados fixos em seus movimentos e ele permaneceu imóvel até ela se aproximar. O corpo dele vibrou e dessa vez ela pôde sentir a ligação que havia entre eles, aquele laço forte que começara a se formar desde que se viram a primeira vez.. Ela tocou os lábios de leve nos dele, um beijo de agradecimento. Inuyasha não a afastou. Só foi um leve toque, mas o suficiente para desordenar todas as células já não muito certas do meio-youkai.

Ela abriu mais um sorriso, agora bem perto do rosto dele e ele sorriu de volta. Estavam juntos nessa, tinham entrado nessa confusão de tradição e sangue e união juntos. E juntos sairiam dessa. _"Converse com Totousai, eu_ _não sou seu guia espiritual"_, foi o que o gentil do Sesshomaru disse. Mas ele estava certo, se alguém tinha as respostas esse era Totousai. Era o único que deveria uni-los e ,se era capaz de fazer isso, também era capaz de separá-los. Tinha que haver algum modo de separá-los.

**Fêmea linda!**

Inuyasha deslizou a mão sobre o rosto dela e ela fechou os olhos, sentindo a carícia. Faria isso, por ele.


	9. Chapter 9

**A fêmea perfeita**

**Capítulo nove.**  
><span>

**Uhu! Capítulo feito! Bom, na verdade, estou treinando para o livro que vou escrever mais tarde em minha vida e essa estória me ajuda a passar o tempo também. Então, eestão torcendo por Kagome ou Kikyo? Eu ainda tenho que revisar os outros capítulos, sempre ficam uns errinhos para trás. Obrigada a todos que deixam reviews e aos que estão lendo, mesmo sem deixar review. Lembrem-se, opiniões são sempre bem-vindas.**

** karoro-chan: **oh, baby, também me dói demais. Eu nunca serei a favor do casal InuxKik, sempre achei a Kikyo superegoísta no amor dela, mas nessa minha fic até que ela está um pouco diferente. Eu ainda não sei o que voufazer, mas prometo não separar o Inu da Kagome nos próximos..dois capítulos. Obrigada por acompanhar. Beijos.

**Joh chan:** torcendo pela Kikyo? Que interessante! Vamos ver como vai ficar, Kagome e Inuyasha estão correndo para se separarem. Eu tenho algumas surpresinhas, então, me aguarde. Obrigada pelo apoio, linda

**k_re_kagome: **calma que o casamento está chegando, Kouga está chegando. Eu, se fosse a Kagome, não resistiria a ele, mas pelo que parece, Kagome está ficando caidinha pelo Inuyasha...Tentei ser rápida para vocês, mas esse capítulo foi um pouco difícil. Obrigada por me apoiar desde o começo, florzinha.

**Giiz:** isso mesmo, querida. É a amizade e gratidão que Kagome sente por ele que vai fazê-la quebrar o vínculo. Não acha que seria o melhor para os dois? Pois é, calma que Kouga está chegando! Filhotes de Sesshomaru? Rin vai aparecer mais nos próximos capítulos. E "Latch", quando teremos mais? Beijos, baby.

**namida: **pode fazer os dois, se tiver vontade. Haha. Bom, Kagome sempre sofreu. Na verdade, eu queria que ela tivesse dado um pé na bunda no Inuyasha no Anime, mas ela "ama" ele. Sou fã dela ara sempre e sempre quis o melhor para ela. Continuada. Espero que aproveite.

X

- Mana!

Kagome ouviu a voz alegre do Souta ao entrar na grande cozinha da mansão dosTaisho. Havia uma mesa exposta com os mais diversos alimentos e, pela boca suja do irmão, sabia que ele já tinha comido bastante. Ela esfregou um olho, parada à porta e Souta veio correndo para o seu lado. Era como na vez em que ele recebeu de presente de Natal o tão sonhado videogame (comprado com ajuda das economias da irmã), ou quando Kagome voltou da excursão de uma semana da escola: Souta lhe deu um abraço apertado, cheio de carência e necessidade de proteção.

- Você foi educado? Não saiu comendo tudo, não é? - Kagome passou a mão pelos cabelos do menino em um gesto maternal.

- Você vai se casar! - ele a ignorou, interessado em algo bem mais importante: - E com um youkai! Por que não me contou antes? Nunca pensei que alguém ia querer se casar com você!

Souta tinha algumas informações sobre os youkais. Na escola, havia livros e os professores contaram algumas coisas sobre; havia também figurinhas para colecionar e desenhos animados que ele e seus amigos nunca perdiam. Youkais eram quase como deuses e ele nunca pensou que veria um na sua vida. Não! Ele gora faria parte de uma família youkai! Seus colegas pirariam se soubessem.

- Souta - Kagome fingiu não ouvir a parte de ninguém querer se casar com ela. - Você não pode contar isso para ninguém! Ninguém! Entendeu, Souta?

- Já conversamos sobre isso não é, Souta? - Izayoi, sorriu, sentada à mesa, sua voz doce de sempre.

- Sir Souta agora é meu aliado especial - Senhor Taisho interveio, sentado na parte central.- Fizemos o pacto de guerra e lealdade youkai. Agora ele é um dos nossos.

Souta virou-se para o youkai e piscou, Papai Taisho piscou de volta. Kagome arrepiou-se ao imaginar o que seria esse pacto (pelo pouco que conhecia dessa família, não seria nada normal). Não queria Souta preso à eles, como ela própria estava - por conta de ums tradição de acasalamento e bláblá.Pegou os ombros do irmão, pensando o que seriam deles de agora em diante.

- Obrigada por não deixarem Souta sozinho - Kagome começou. - Mas eu não quero dar trabalho para vocês. Acho melhor eu e Souta ficarmos em casa antes do meu casamento. Até eu e Inuyasha nos acostumarmos..

- Como com a gente, filha - Izayoi disse, não parecendo dar importância ao que ela falava..

Kagome suspirou, já estava acostumada com isso: ser ignorada. Souta a pegou pela mão e a levou para sentar à mesa: as panquecas ainda estavam fresquinhas e havia várias jarras de sucos, formando uma exposição multicolorida - um deles guardava um líquido verde de aspecto gosmento. Apesar de não ter comido nada desde ontem, Kagome não estava com fome.

- Você e seu irmão são da família agora - Senhora Taisho sorriu. - E quando você e Inuyasha tiverem meu bebê...- seus olhos brilharam. - Bom, temos que explicar as regras para vocês.

- Souta não vai mais para escola - Senhor Taisho completou.

- Como é? - Kagome não tinha entendido direito. Não podia ter entendido direito.

- Vocês são humanos especiais, são da alta sociedade agora. Não podem se misturar com outros humanos. Vamos arrumar um professor particular para ele e ele será educado conforme as leis youkais.

- E a senhora não irá mais ao trabalho - Izayoi completou.

- Mas eu preciso trabalhar!

- Tudo aqui - Izayoi abriu os braços, querendo mostrar o espaço ao redor. A cozinha era digna de cinema; toda branca, estilo americana, a mesa de jantar da mais fina madeira e a geladeira de alumínio com uma tv ao centro. Grandes armários repletos de peças de prata cobriam as paredes até o teto e o imenso fogão preto parecia aqueles de restaurante, feitos para alimentar centenas de pessoas de uma só vez. - E o que temos nos bancos, tudo é seu. O que você quer mais?

A porta da geladeira tinha uma televisão. Kagome nem queria imaginar o que a família Taisho tinha nos bancos (mais de um?!). Ao contrário de Souta, que tinha os olhos brilhando de animação, Kagome sentia-se sem forças. Quando pensou que poderia ter a riqueza de Inuyasha, não achou que, de fato, aquilo se tornaria realidade. Não era possível que aquilo tudo fosse dela também.

-Peço proteção, pai. Mãe? - Inuyasha entrou na cozinha arrumado, com uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa social vinho. Seu perfume caro podia ser sentido de longe.

- Proteção, meu filho - o casal respondeu e ele foi direto para a geladeira.

- Eles não estão pertubando sua cabeça não é, Kagome? - Inuyasha mexia nos mantimentos, fazendo barulho. Pegou uma bandeja de frios para comer, colocando tudo na boca, em pé mesmo.

- Inuyasha, por que não se senta à mesa com seus pais e sua esposa como um youkai normal? - Izayoi ralhou. Era difícil demais ter filhos homens.

- Uau! Esse é seu marido? - Souta falou, admirado. As orelhinhas de Inuyasha mexeram-se ao perceber o menino. - Ele tem orelhas legais! Qual o poder dele? Ele pode voar?

Inuyasha resmungou alguma coisa. Não, ele não podia voar. Mas tinha um helicóptero, que era quase a mesma coisa.

- Inuyasha, esse é o Souta - Kagome riu, sem graça. - Acho que vocês nunca se viram pessoalmente.

- E aí, pirralho - o meio-youkai cumprimentou. Nunca tinha visto, mas Kagome sempre falava sobre ele: Souta sso, Souta aquilo. O menino vibrou de emoção com o cumprimento (estava conversando com um youkai!) e Inuyasha foi até a mesa e pegou um copo de suco, depois foi até uma das pias e lavou as mãos.

- Aonde você vai tão cedo, Inuyasha? - Izayoi perguntou. Eram onze da manhã.

- Eu não posso demorar. Hoje tenho aula mais cedo.

- Sabe que não precisa mais ir para aquela faculdade - Senhor Taisho pareceu bravo. Inuyasha tinha dito que se resolveria com Kikyo, esperava que ele não tivesse descumprido sua parte. Teria que matá-lo se ele fosse desonrado (claro que não o mataria, mas esse negócio de morte era muito atraente para os youkais).

- Qual o problema em ir? - Inuyasha ergueu uma sobrancelha para os pais.

- Você sabe qual é o problema. E você já é formado em três faculdades, está na hora de arrumar um cargo junto à sociedade youkai e sustentar sua família - Papai Taisho falou, não muito contente.

_"Uau! Três faculdades! Sociedade youkai?!"_, Souta pensou. Sabia como quem ele queria ser quando crescesse.

- Você tem que cuidar da sua esposa agora, meu filho - Izaio inteveio. Mexia uma mão na outra, preocupada.

- Kagome, tem algum problema em ir?

Kagome estremeceu, sabia que ia acabar sobrando para ela. Ela sabia que Inuyasha não tinha contado nada à Kikyo e provavelmente ele seguiria seu relacionamento com a noiva normalmente. Chegaria na faculdade, a beijaria e diria que a amava.

- Não, Inuyasha. Problema algum.

Os dois entreolharam-se, como se firmassem a promessa que tinham feito: seriam amigos e quebrariam a ligação. Kagome tentou não parecer tensa com a situação e com o olhar desconfiado do Senhor Taisho.

- Bom, se vocês dizem, mas pode ir se preparando para arrumar um emprego, Inuyasha. - Senhor Taisho tomou um gole de seu suco. - E os pais de Kikyo não quiseram falar comigo?

- Não, Kikyo disse que não falaria com eles por agora - Inuyasha mentiu.

- Qualquer coisa, diga à ela que eu pagarei qualquer prejuízo que ela tenha tido com o cancelamento do noivado. Material ou moral.

Inuyasha passou a mão pelo rosto, tentando não dizer alguma besteira. Era daquela maneira fria que seu pai agiria se ele tivesse mesmo terminado com Kikyo? Porque ele não tinha terminado e nem pensava em terminar. Queria poder dizer isso na cara dele, mas se controlou; não era o momento, ainda não. Souta não tinha ideia do que eles estavam falando, mas vibrava - estava no meio de uma briga de família youkai, uau!

- Tem coisas que seu dinheiro não pode consertar, pai - o meio-youkai provocou.

- Inuyasha! Não fale assim com seu pai - Izayoi já não sabia o que fazer com o filho

- Eu vou nessa.

- Espere um pouco, não vai se despedir de Kagome? - a mãe inclinou a cabeça vendo que ele iria embora sem um a despedida apropriada, sem se abraçarem ou irem para o quarto e fazerem seu neto logo.

- Tchau, Kagome - Inuyasha acenou.

- Assim? É assim que você trata sua fêmea - Papai Taisho estava bravo.

- Vocês podiam se beijar! - Souta exclamou, os olhos brilhando.

Kagome bateu a mão no rosto. O que tinha feito para os deuses para merecer tudo aquilo? Já era complicado com aquela família maluca, Souta podia cooperar e ficar calado. Inuyasha aproximou-se e seu coração bateu rápido. Podia senti-lo logo atrás de sua cadeira estofada com penas de ganso e seu corpo tensionou. Não lembrava de ficar tao nervosa com a presença dele.

- Kagome? - ele sussurrou ao pé do seu ouvido. - Tenha um bom dia, amor.

O coração dela ainda batia acelerado. Mas ela sabia que ele tinha feito aquilo mais por gozação. Inuyasha Taisho a chamando de "amor" e não de "vadia" ou "fêmea", era uma boa piada para começar o dia.

- Ah, o amor é lindo - Izayoi uniu as mãos. - Teremos nosso neto logo, logo desse jeito.

- Myoga, pode trazer mais de suco de larvas, sim? - senhor Taisho permaneceu sério. Falou com o mordomo que tirava os utensílios usados - os pratos de cerâmica pintados e os talheres de prata.

- Myoga! - um clique veio à cabeça de Inuyasha. Seu fiel escudeiro, que tinha o ajudado até naquela vez que fugiu de casa para acampar com o amigo humano Miroku. Myoga era um youkai antigo, calmo e com muita experiência, quase como um segundo pai. Se ele precisava de auxílio para quebrar a ligação com a fêmea perfeita - coisa da tradição youkai -, Myoga era perfeito para o caso...

- Senhor?

- Pode vir comigo até o carro, acho que estou com aquele problema com a tampa do distribuidor de novo.

- Algum problema com o carro, Inuyasha? - Senhor Taisho pareceu desconfiado.

- Nada demais, já resolvemos antes.

Myoga serviu o mestre e depois seguiu o menino afobado com calma - já tinha ideia de que seria mais alguma trapalhada de Inuyasha, então não se exaltou. Kagome também já tinha ideia do que seria; Inuyasha havia dito antes de descerem que falaria com Myoga, o mordomo, e resolveria o problema dos dois, para ela não se preocupar. Bom, não estava preocupada, mas aquela pontada fina em seu peito insistia em incomodar. Ela tinha que ir atrás de Totousai também, para ver se agilizava o processo.

- Filha, acho que Inuyasha falou sobre ajudarmos a sua mãe - Izayoi falou, mudando o assunto. Era sobre isso que Kagome também estava doida para falar. - Já conversei com o meu médico e ele disse que poderia arrumar a cirurgia de coração dela. Você precisa assinar alguns papéis e precisamos marcar logo a data. Poderíamos fazer isso hoje à tarde, o mais rápido possível.

Sim, seu coração. O grande coração da senhora Higurashi que insistia em não funcionar mais. Parecia irônico uma mulher que amou tanto e ajudou tanto os outros, não ter mais um coração para sua própria sobrevivência. Do nada, ele resolveu não querer funcionar direito e estava levando a senhora Higurashi à morte.

- Eu não teria como agradecer - Kagome levou a mão ao próprio coração. Se pudesse, daria-o para a saúde de sua mãe.

- Acha que ela vai sobreviver, senhora? - Souta parou de comer sua quinta panqueca, a voz cheia de dor, a mesma dor que Kagome teve que aprender a ver no irmão nos últimos meses. Nunca foi fácil para ele, principalmente porque já tinham um pai.

- Souta..

- Se os deuses permitirem - Izayoi sabia que mesmo com todo o dinheiro ou intenções do mundo nada ia contra a vontade dos deuses. Só podiam fazer o melhor possível e rezar. Era inimaginável a dor que esse dois passariam. - Mas vocês tem a nós agora. Quero que lembrem-se disso.

Souta soltou o garfo, deixando o último pedaço de comida. Todo o tempo que passara no hospital, ele desejava que fosse só um sonho e então ele chegaria em casa e estaria tudo bem. Era engraçado como as coisas aconteciam; a doença da mãe, que veio sem avisar e destruira as bases de sua família, e agora essa amável família youkai que colocara um pouco de esperança em seu coração. Nunca imaginou que Kagome seria mulher de um youkai (sabia que sua irmã era especial, mas não tanto), e isso fazia com que ele se tornasse membro da equipe também. Sentia-se animado, como nunca mais havia sentido.

- Se Kagome vai se casar com um youkai - os adultos olharam para ele. Aquela dúvida tinha o incomodado desde o começo. - Ela vai se trasformar em youkai?

- Que blasfêmia, mas é claro que não! - Totousai entrou na cozinha, o ar sábio de sempre. - Ela só é a fêmea dele, significa que ela tem o sangue forte para poder lhe dar filhotes, isso não a torna um youkai.

- Não precisa explicar essas coisas para o meu irmão, senhor - Kagome estreitou os olhos para o velho.

- Ah, entendi - Souta pareceu decepcionado.

- Mais um humano na família Taisho? -Totousai a ignorou, olhando o menino de cabelos pretos. Não havia aura maligna nele.

- Ele é irmão da fêmea de Inuyasha, tio Totousai - Senhor Taisho disse e queria dizer também que ele era seu novo aliado de batalhas e estavam prontos! Se bem que não havia batalhas youkais há um século.

- Temos que reportar à sociedade youkai - o velho youkai balançou a cabeca. - Eles não vão ficar muito felizes. Se ao menos já tivéssemos um bebê youkai..

Um clique veio à cabeça de Kagome.

- Espere um minuto. Eu preciso falar com você! - ela levantou-se e puxou o velho pela camisa. Ele ainda usava aquelas quimonos antigos, então era mais fácil puxá-lo. O velho resmungou, que falta de respeito, mas ela era fêmea forte.

- Filha! - Izayoi chamou e ela parou antes de poder sair. - Você ainda nem comeu.

- Desculpa, não estou com fome - não era educado, mas era verdade.

- Algum problema? - a mulher perguntou. - Pode falar conosco também!

- É sobre o ritual e filhotes e tudo o mais - Kagome riu, sem graça. - Não quero falar na frente do Souta.

O menino ergueu uma sobrancelha. Agora ele era culpado da irmã agir dessa forma.

- É sobre sexo? - Izayoi pareceu preocupada.

- Depois eu explico - Kagome saiu dali antes que a situação ficasse mais difícil (e Totousai não parava de se debater).

- Você sabe o que é sexo? - a senhora olhou para o menino, curiosa.

- Sei, sim, senhora - ele riu, sem graça. Não precisava explicar.

- Fêmea louca! Tem que ter mais respeito! - Totousai tentou desamassar a roupa com as mãos. Kagome tinha o arrastado até à sala e ficaram perto da porta de vidro que dava para a piscina, um pouco longe para as orelhas youkais do Senhor Taisho não ouvirem. Ele não tinha as orelhas radar de Inuyasha, então não havis problema.

- Desfaça isso!

Totousai olhou para a menina, confuso. Se os deuses quem escolhiam a fêmea perfeita, eles tinham errado bastante dessa vez. Ou era um castigo. Ele analisou a garota à sua frente, estava vermelha de nervoso e tinha os quadris largos (perfeitos para a procriação). Mas até que Kagome combinava com Inuyasha, os dois eram infantis e tinham aquele mau gênio terrível. Tinha que pedir paciência aos céus.

- Essa ligação entre mim e Inuyasha! Desfaça!

- Você está querendo que eu desfaça uma ligação feita pelos deuses há milênios atrás e que perdurou durante repetidas vidas até hoje?

- Por que está rindo?

Totousai limpou uma lágrima que caiu de seu olho de tanto que riu.

- Você está louca.

- Por favor, não vê que eu e Inuyasha estamo sofrendo? Eu não o amo e ele ama outra, a Kikyo - ela estremeceu ao dizer esse último nome. - Não pode ser que sejamos obrigados a ficar juntos!

- A outra noiva não pode lhe dar filhotes, Kaede já disse isso. - Totousai colocou as mãos dentro das mangas de seu quimono. - Você pode. Precisamos de filhotes.

- Se é por isso, vocês têm o Sesshomaru e a Rin, eles lhe darão netos. Rin terá uma ninhada cheia de filhotes youkais fortes e saudavéis - não pareceu muito convincente, então mudou a estratégia. - A felicidade do Inuyasha é menos importante que essa tradição idiota? - ele tentou se afastar enquanto ela falava, mas Kagome o puxou de volta.

- Mesmo se eu quisesse, menina - e se ela chamasse a tradição de idiota mais uma vez, seria uma fêmea sacrificada. - Não há jeito, os deuses ligaram vocês desde outras vidas. É muito forte essa ligação youkai - pensou uns instantes, a mão no queixo. - Se você ao menos morresse, como a mãe de Sesshomaru há 200 anos atrás. Mas o senhor Taisho esperou ela reencarnar como Izayoi para poder estar com ela de novo.

Espera, a mãe de Sesshomaru era Izayoi em outra vida e antes ela era uma youkai e Inuyasha era filho de Izayoi, que era a mãe de Sesshomaru na outra vida e os dois eram meio irmãos...Quantos anos Sesshomaru tinha? Kagome preferiu não pensar, sabia que acabaria com traumas psicológicos e uma dor de cabeça profunda por conta disso.

- Mas Inuyasha é um meio-youkai! Isso não faz alguma diferença?

- Eu sou um grande pesquisador e autor de livros famosos como "500 mil anos de trajetória youkai". - Totousai falou, um pouco soberbo. Sim, Kagome sabia e esperava nunca mais ter que ler esse livro na vida. - Mas meus estudos sobre hanyos, vulgo "meio-youkais", não estão muito avançados. E os outros pesquisadores youkais não se interessam muito por isso.

- Quanto tempo você acha que demora?

- Eu não disse que vou te ajudar, menina.

- Quanto tempo?!

- Mais uns...- Kagome aguardava, esperançosa. - 500 anos.

- O quê?! - ela gritou. - Eu nem vou viver 500 anos!

- Calma, menina - Totousai limpou os ouvidos. Que fêmea barulhenta. - Eu vou dar uma olhada. Mas vou fazer isso pelo meu pequeno Inuyasha, está certo?

- Por favor, não demore.

Totousai balançou a cabeça. Ficou feliz em poder se afastar sem que Kagome o puxasse de volta. Se Senhor Taisho soubesse de uma coisa dessas. Era certo que contaria para ele, mas a felicidade do Inuyasha...lembrava-se de quando o menino era pequeno e de como ele nunca seguia seus conselhos e o treinamento youkai que lhe dera. De como ele era teimoso e as coisas só serviam se fossem do seu jeito. Inuyasha só conseguiu ganhar a competição de corrida youkai depois de alguns anos, quando ele derrotou todos os concorrentes antes da corrida começar. Se a felicidade dele importava? Era o que mais importava.

- Que bonito - o youkai apareceu das sombras, os braços cruzados. Kagome deveria saber que eleestava ali, as pessoas erradas sempre ouvem conversas importantes.- Não foi para isso que aconselhei você a falar com Totousai. Querer desfazer a ligação, tsc.

- Não se meta, Sesshomaru - Kagome desviou o olhar da porta de vidro; olhava a piscina e como a água caía energeticamente no precípicio. Fixou-o agora no youkai cruel.

- Meu pai vai adorar saber. Será que ele vai usar alguma tortura medieval com você? - Sesshomaru pensou em como isso seria fantástico.

- Sesshomaru, não! - ela podia ver que não era só uma ameaça - Você não entende.

- Você quem não entende! Não é só Inuyasha! Tem uma ligação com essa família agora. Uma ligação comigo.

Por que ele tinha esse poder de fazer tudo parecer tão dramático? Kagome levou a mão ao peito. Sabia o que ele queria dizer, podia sentir a emoção profunda em cada palavra de Izayoi, do Senhor Taisho e até mesmo de Sesshomaru. Eles pareciam todos um só e era estranho como podia existir algo tão forte. Deveria ser esse o significado de uma família youkai.

- Inuyasha está sofrendo...

- Eu sei, eu posso sentir. E por mim sofrerá mais. Eu gosto de vê-lo assim - na voz de Sesshomaru não havia um pingo de compaixão. Era incrível como ele podia demonstrar tanto calor ao falar de Rin e agora tornar-se tão frio como gelo.

- Eu faço qualquer coisa! - Kagome desesperou-se ao vê-lo ir embora. Conseguia ver nitidamente o rosto de decepção de Inuyasha ao saber que seus pais descobriram os planos e isso a destruia por dentro. Depois do que ele havia feito por ela, não poderia decepcioná-lo nunca.

- Qualquer? - ele repetiu, antes de virar-se, seus olhos dourados faiscando.

A garota engoliu em seco. Estava pronta para se arrepender do que havia dito. Estava lidando com o maníaco-psicopata Sesshomaru, ela havia se esquecido? O youkai pensou uns instantes, analisando suas próprias garras.

- Eu quero uma família feliz e unida agora. Quero meu filhote e quero um ambiente calmo e tranquilo para eu poder apoiar Rin - ele a apoiava mesmo de longe.

- Mas..

- Eu não sei se vai conseguir desfazer a ligação e não me importo - _" se_ _não se importava por que estava se metendo?, Kagome pensou_. - Mas até lá quero meus pais felizes e uma cunhada exemplar.

Kagome fez um bico. Não sabia como fazer o que ele estava pedindo. Só conseguia ser exemplar com a Constituição e olhe lá. Fazia mais de um dia que não a lia! Que pecado.

- Finja - Sesshomaru disse antes de deixar o local. - Consegue fingir?

E sua vida parecia mais e mais um filme de terror - por que a voz dele pareceu ecoar no final? Eu, heim. Kagome sentou-se no sofá ( teria se jogado, mas pele de urso polar não era para esse tipo de coisa), e passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros. Pelo menos tinha conseguido falar com Totousai. E Inuyasha deveria ter falado com Myoga. Era uma questão de tempo para se separarem.

- Uau! Acho que eu tinha uma figurinha dele no meu álbum! - Souta veio correndo, depois de passar por Sesshomaru. Estava cada vez mais animado! Aqueles youkais, aquela casa! Uau! Não seria difícil se acostumar. Encontrou a irmã desanimada no sofá: - Por que está com essa cara?

- Souta, já disse que é feio correr pela casa - Kagome tateou o sofá, lembrando-se somente agora do objeto perdido. Tinham que se organizar para irem para o hospital. - Pensei que tinha deixado minha bolsa aqui.

- Ah, tinha esquecido de te entregar. A senhora Izayoi pediu pra eu guardar.

Kagome finalmente olhou para o irmão e fez uma cara de brava antes de pegar a bolsa. As coisas importantes Souta sempre esquecia. Foi direto para o seu celular: chamadas não atendidas do Houjo - ele deveria estar desesperado com as encomendas de final de ano. E o que ele diria quando soubesse que Kagome não trabalharia mais. Chamadas não atendidas de Ayumi. E uma chamada atendida de Sango.

- Sango ligou - Souta disse, sabendo que a irmã descobriria e brigaria com ele. - Falei com ela.

- Souta, já disse para não mexer no meu celular!

- Era Sango! - parecia óbvio que ele podia falar com a Sango.

- O que ela queria?

- Disse que estava preocupada com você porque Ayumi ligou e disse que você tinha sumido - Souta disse e Kagome revirou os olhos. Um dia, Ayumi, um dia. A colega deveria estar paranóica assim por conta do Inuyasha. Já tinha dito à ela que não estavam tendo um caso. - Eu disse para ela não se preocupar, que você ia se casar com o Inuyasha e que estávamos morando com ele.

- Você o quê?!

X

- Você se lembra dessa árvore?

Inuyasha sussurrou e as palavras pareceram ser pescadas pelo vento e rodopiaram livremente em volta deles. Kikyo e eles estavam aproveitando a pausa, sentados nas raízes da árvore, ela no meio das pernas dele, afastados de tudo e de tudos. Ela sorriu, os dentes brancos clareando ainda mais a pele pálida.

- Foi aqui que demos o nosso primeiro beijo.. .

- Foi aqui que você selou meu coração - ele disse, firme. Apertou-a ainda mais no abraço, sentindo as costas finas de encontro ao seu peito. O cheiro dos cabelos dela entraram em suas narinas; ele nâo o enlouquecia, como o cheiro de Kagome, fazendo-o perder o controle, mas enchia-o de paz.

- Quando tivermos filhos, acha que eles terão suas orelhinhas? - ela passava a mão nos cabelos dele, a mão para trás, e deparou-se com eles.

Ele permaneceu mudo. Queria poder dizer à ela que não se importava de não terem filhos, que não havia problema se fosse sempre assim, só os dois.

- Eu gosto delas - Kikyo riu. - Mas preferia que eles não tivessem.

Inuyasha não se importou com o que ela disse, admirado com ela. Com sua força, mesmo sendo tão frágil, com sua pele tão branca e seus cabelos longos e sedosos. Era uma rainha e reinava absoluta dentro do seu coração. Nãi havia espaço para mais ninguém. Apenas em sua mente, havia uma batalha desconhecida com Kagome.

- Eu estava me lembrando da cara que meus pais fizeram quando disse que ia me casar com você. Eles não gostaram muito no começo, casar a filha única deles com um youkai...Saber que eu ia ter que deixar a faculdade e toda a minha vida de lado para ficar com você...- Kikyo suspirou. - Mas eles viram o quanto eu te amava E entenderam. E eu sei que você faria o mesmo por mim. Se você pudesse, largaria tudo por mim verdade.

O meio-youkai apoiou o queixo em sua cabeça. Ele sabia o que ela queria dizer.

- Sim, se eu pudesse me tornaria humano para você.

Ela abriu um sorriso doce. Aquilo não era possível, mas era tão bom saber que ele faria se pudesse. Ele não podia deixar a família e tradições youkais, a parte mais forte de seu sangue, então estava nas mãos dela se sacrificar por esse amor. Sentindo os braços fortes em volta do seu corpo, era difícil ter alguma dúvida.

- Você me ama muito também, não é, Inuyasha?

- Mais do que a minha própria vida.


	10. Chapter 10

**A fêmea perfeita**

**Capítulo 1.**

**Putz! Capítulo superdifícil. Obs: tem drama, muito drama. Obrigada a** Giiz, k_re_kagome e joh chan**. Estou sem tempo para responder, mas me digam o que acharam desse novo rumo que a história tomou e a próxima eu respondo.**

**Obrigada ttambém a reviewer que denunciou a cópia dessa fic. Já tomei as providências necessárias. Beijos e aproveitem.**

- Por favor, Sango, atenda! - Kagome quase pensou em roer as unhas de tanto nervoso (mas suas unhas estavam tão bonitas, tinha feito em casa mesmo, não estava com tempo nem dinheiro para ir no salão, e..ah! Isso não importava agora!).

_Sua ligação está sendo encaminhada para a caixa de mensagem._

Era só o que faltava. Seu irmão Souta tinha feito o favor de atender o seu celular e dizer à Sango que eles estavam na casa de Inuyasha, pior, que ele ia se casar com Inuyasha! Pelo que conhecia da amiga, ela era mimada, extravagante, cabeça-dura, mas nunca, nunca apoiaria uma injustiça. Ela deveria conhecer bem o casal Inuyasha e Kikyo Taisho, para convidá-los para serem padrinhos de seu casamento! Kikyo já devia estar sabendo de tudo uma hora dessas. E logo Inuyasha saberia que Kikyo sabia. E Kagome sabia que tudo ia dar errado.

A garota passou a mão pelo rosto. Isso não estava nos planos. Ela já tinha conseguido o que queria: sua mãe seria cuidada por profissionais qualificados, ela não precisava de Inuyasha mais. Era só quebrar a ligação e não vê-lo nunca mais. Não ter que olhar naqueles olhos dourados nunca mais. Seu coração se apertou.

- De novo com essa cara? - Souta disse, as mãos nos quadris. - O que há com você, vão cuidar de mamãe e olha essa casa! Você até arrumou alguém para casar com você.

- Cala a boca, Souta - Kagome falou baixo, novamente ignorando a parte "você até arrumou alguém para casar com você".

- E eu não vou mais para escola, serei um aliado youkai! - Souta pareceu bastante animado. Que menino não gostaria de nunca mais ter que ir para a escola? Colocou a mão no queixo, analisando: - Quem sabe não consigo a vida eterna também e aprender a voar!

"_Youkais não têm vida eterna e não podem voar"_, Kagome pensou, irritada. Explodiu:

- Você vai para a escola, SIM! ENTENDEU? Você vai ser um garoto normal! EU vou ser uma garota normal! NÃO VAI Haver casamento algum! - Kagome finalmente se levantou do sofá, esbravejando o que estava entalado em sua garganta. Souta deu um passo para trás, atemorizado. - E escuta aqui, MOCINHO! É...- ela pretendia continuar, mas o celular tocou. - Espere um minuto. Sim?

Souta aguardou enquanto ela falava no celular. Eram muitos "aham", "entendo", "desculpa", "mil perdões", "desculpa de novo", "não foi por causa do Inuyasha". Kagome apertou o botão de encerrar chamada, o coração doído. Por um segundo achou que pudesse ser Sango.

- Quem era?

- O meu supervisor. Vou ter que ir devolver o uniforme. É, acho que sou uma desempregada.

- Você não precisa de emprego, tem tudo isso aqui. Senhora Izayoi disse.

- Souta - Kagome estreitou os olhos para ele.- Vai me dizer que vai jogar tudo fora? E o Inuyasha te ama! Ele te chamou de amor - Souta colocou o dedo para cima, em um gesto indicativo

Kagome deu um riso triste. Se Souta soubesse. Ela estava bem longe de ser o amor de Inuyasha, estava mais para encubadora de filhotes. O meio-youkai já tinha uma amor e, se não fosse essa tradição estúpida, ela jamais teria o conhecido. Talvez visto de longe no casamento de Sango, uma troca de olhares ocasional. Mas não como agora: morar na casa dele, dormir na mesma cama que ele (só dormir, heim?). Vendo agora, seria melhor se não tivessem se conhecido.

- As coisas não são tão simples assim, Souta.

- Você não vai arranjar ninguém que ame você - ele cruzou os braços, aborrecido, como um neném chorão. Onde que eles teriam outra chance dessas, de viverem em uma casa como aquela e ainda com uma família youkai! Ela não podia ser tão burra de não querer aquilo!

A irmã era acostumada a fazer as vontades dele, sempre mimando e protegendo ele, fazendo o possível com os poucos recursos da família Higurashi. Mas dessa vez, não poderia atender seu pedido. Até que pensar em ficar com Inuyasha não soava tão mal. Como Souta havia dito: era muito difícil ela arranjar outra pessoa para se casar com ela, não era boa em relacionamentos e homens e paquera. Mas isso significava custar a felicidade de Inuyasha. Ele tinha a Kikyo, Kagome não queria ser um estorvo. Se fosse assim, preferia ficar sozinha para sempre.

- Mas eu ainda tenho você, não é mesmo? - ela olhou para o irmão, os olhos melancólicos. Souta apertou os braços, as bochechas vermelhas - podia ver a dor e carência no olhar da irmã. Ela conseguia ser tão irritante às vezes. Depois disso, não conseguiria ser grosseiro.

Ouviram Izayoi chamar. Era hora de ir para o hospital e arrumar a cirurgia o quanto antes. Pelo menos algo para deixar Kagome animada, os deuses não podiam deixar as coisas darem errado em tudo.

- Depois vamos conversar direito sobre isso.

- Eu só espero que não esteja fazendo nenhuma burrada, mana - Souta seguiu a irmã, ainda visivelmente aborrecido.

"Eu também espero que não..", Kagome pensou, lembrando-se dos poucos, mas vivídos momentos com Inuyasha. O celular vibrou em sua bolsa:

- Souta, vai na frente! Fala que eu já estou indo.

- T-tá - o menino gaguejou, sem entender.

- Kagome - a voz era fria do outro lado.

- Sango - ela segurou o celular, abafando a sua fala com a mão. Foi direito ao assunto: - Souta me disse o que contou para você. Essas crianças de hoje em dia! E olha que nem é dia da mentira - tentou parecer divertida.

- Então não é verdade?

- Eu me casar? Até parece, né, Sango! Não sei da onde Souta tirou isso. Sabe que ele adora me importunar.

A linha ficou muda uns instantes.

- Nossa, que alívio! Pensei que eu teria uma bagunça entre os meus padrinhos. Ia ter que organizar tudo de novo - _"Era por isso?",_ Kagome pensou, uma gota na testa. - Eu e Miroku estávamos pensanso em visitar o Inuyasha...

- Não! Vocês vão vir aqui?

A linha ficou muda de novo, Sango tinha jogado verde. Kagome percebeu na hora o que tinha feito:

- Sango, Sango! Temos que nos encontar, vamos conversar!

- Kagome, como você me faz uma coisa dessas? Inuyasha é noivo! Noivo da minha amiga. Vai me dizer que não sabia? Eu sempre achei ele estranho, mas não sabia que ele era um cafajeste! E você metida em uma dessas, Kagome! - Sango não parava de falar. Pensou em Miroku, achava que o prêmio de homem mulherengo ia para ele, mas pelo visto estava errada.

- Por favor, Sango, é complicado. É uma tradição youkai, é muito complicado! - andou de um lado para o outro, agoniada, passando a mão nos cabelos. Como tinha dado um grave daqueles?! Se Kikyo soubesse! Se Inuyasha soubesse! Parou. - Só prometa que não vai contar para ninguém!

- Não posso prometer isso - Sango pensou em Kikyo, em como os olhos dela brilhavam ao falar de Inuyasha. E em como seu coração ia se quebrar quando soubesse daquilo.

- Prometa, Sango!

- Ok - a amiga disse, depois de uma certa relutância. - Quando?

- Eu tenho que ir no hospital ver a cirurgia da minha mãe - Kagome disse e seu coração se aqueceu. Era tão bom poder falar que a cirurgia ia dar certo. Pelo menos isso de bom. - Depois disso estou livre. Nos vemos ainda hoje, Sango.

X

- Alguém em casa?

Inuyasha estava relaxado. Depois de uma tarde romântica com a noiva - eles mais namoravam que estudavam naquela faculdade -, sua alma estava leve. Parecia que tudo estava dando certo. Colocou as chaves em cima da mesa de entrada e andou pela sala. Ninguém à vista, no salão também ninguém. Até os funcionários da mansão pareciam ter desaparecido. Myoga estaria fazendo o que lhe pediu e pesquisando sobre a quebra da ligação? Ele próprio não sabia por onde começar.

Entrou na cozinha e deparou-se com alguém sentado à mesa. Kagome estava encolhida, uma expressão de horror estampada em sua face. Ela nunca tinha visto nada parecido em toda a sua vida não havia nada tão assustador quanto aquilo. Eram carrinhos de bebês, fraldas, roupas, bonecas, tudo girando em sua cabeça. Depois de resolverem a papelada no hospital, Izayoi levou-os para dar uma passeada no shopping. Era uma armadilha. O pior era que Souta apoiava Izayoi, entusiasmado com cada brinquedo novo que a mulher comprava para o "futuro neto". Era um crápula .

- Oi, Kagome! - Inuyasha passou a mão na frente do rosto dela, querendo chamar sua atenção. - O que aconteceu?

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, incapaz de tirar as cenas traumáticas de sua mente.

- Acho que essa família não está fazendo bem para você - ele foi até a geladeira. - Quer um pouco de suco?

Kagome seguiu ele com o olhar. Será que ele nunca tinha passado por isso? Por aquele pesadelo que não parecia ter fim e te arrastava cada vez mais para o fundo. Ela abriu a boca para tentar dizer algo, era indescrítivel o temor que sentia. Seu celular vibrou.

- Inuyasha! - o nome saiu de uma vez.

- Oi, vai com calma - ele se aproximou com um copo de suco para ela, já bebendo o seu. - Você precisa relaxar um pouco.

- Inuyasha, eu tenho que sair! - o nome Sango vibrou no display. Com toda a enrolação de Izayoi, ela tinha se esquecido completamente.

- O que houve? Para onde você vai? - ele franziu o cenho, deixando o copo na mesa.

- Eu...- ela parou para pensar. Gaguejou: - Tenho que devolver meu uniforme, eu não vou mais trabalhar na torteria, lembra?

- E precisa ser hoje? Já são sete horas.

Inuyasha olhou para o grande relógio na parede branca. Haviam vários círculos dentro dele, dispostos quase um em cima do outro: cada um com dois ponteiros, um com três ponteiros. Kagome se perguntava como eles coseguiam ver as horas ali.

- Precisa! Hoje, agora! - ela falou com brusquidão e ele a olhou confuso. - Houjo precisa do uniforme para nova funcionária.

**Fêmea...cuidar.**

- Eu levo você.

- Não! - de novo ela o assustou. - Você deve estar cansado e..

- Por que vocês adoram fazer bagunça na minha casa? - o youkai adentrou o local, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Cai fora, Sesshomaru - Inuyasha respondeu. - E essa não é sua casa.

- Meu pai, minha mãe, minha casa.- Izayoi não é sua mãe!

- Eu não vou ter que explicar de novo, não é? - Sesshomaru massageou as têmporas.

Kagome balançou a cabeça. Que Izayoi era reencarnação da mãe de Sesshomaru e que agora era casada de novo com o Papai Taisho e tiveram Inuyasha e que na outra vida ela era youkai, mas nessa nasceu como humana, por isso Inuyasha era meio-youkai. Ah, não precisava explicar de novo, não.

- De qualquer forma, eu só vim comer um pouco.

- Você cozinha? - Kagome viu Sesshomaru pegar os utensílios de prata. Ele lançou-lhe um olhar de aviso e a garota arrepiou.

- Ah! Esse panaca consegue fazer um miojo e olhe lá! - Inuyasha caçoou, cruzando os braços.

- Amor - Inuyasha virou-se assustado quando Kagome o chamou, ela entrelaçou o braço no seu. - Deixa isso para lá, onde estávamos? Você disse que íamos sair?

- Kagome, você está bem? - ele não lembrava-se de ter sido ele quem precisava ir pra algum lugar.

Sesshomaru fingiu estar alheio a conversa, concentrado em seu miojo.

- Já disse que te amo hoje? - Kagome falou e uma gota caiu pela fronte de Inuyasha.

O que tinha de errado com ela? Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, tentando arranjar algo para responder - quando a conversa tinha se tornado tão incoerente?

- Eu adoraria que você me levasse - ela falou o "adoraria" pausadamente.

O meio-youkai estava pronto para chamá-la de louca ou algo assim. Mas ela foi rápida e tocou os lábios nos dele. Demoradamente, ela moveu os lábios sobre os dele, puxando a gola de sua camisa. "Nota dez pela atuação, Kagome!", ela pensou em como as brincadeiras infantis de teatrinho serviam de alguma coisa. Era uma nora exemplar! A garota separou-se dele, fazendo barulho e Inuyasha estava absorto. Viu os olhos dela bem perto, brilhando para ele, e seu corpo vibrou.

- Vou te esperar no carro.

Inuyasha tocou os próprios lábios. Havia beijado Kikyo naquela tarde mesmo, mas era diferente. Não conseguia explicar, o beijo de Kagome era apenas diferente dos que ele já tinha dado. Seguiu a menina, ainda com os dedos sobre os lábios. Sesshomaru continuou enrolado com seu miojo.

A pequena viagem foi dada a maior parte em silêncio. O carro preto saiu pelos portões e Kagome sentiu uma pontada no peito. Aquela mansão, que também era sua agora, virando um pequeno ponto distante. Talvez ela estivesse fazendo uma bobagem mesmo em deixar tudo para trás. Poderia deixar Kikyo ficar sabendo de vez e ela ficaria tão brava, com o coração tão partido, que terminaria o noivado. Era o que Kagome faria em seu lugar qualquer mulher faria. E então Inuyasha estaria livre para ela. Olhou de soslaio para o rosto do meio-youkai, ele parecia calmo. Mas seus olhos dourados não brilhariam assim se Kikyo terminasse com ele, ela sabia disso. Inuyasha seria infeliz e Kagome não poderia conviver com a dor dele. Estava em un beco sem saída. Kagome suspirou e ele a olhou.

- Eu gostei do que você fez. - ele piscou, desviando um pouco os olhos da direção. - Gostei do beijo.

- Cala a boca, Inuyasha - ela estava irritada com toda aquela situação.

- Ora - Inuyasha avermelhou-se. Ainda mais pelo que ia dizer: - O que tem de errado com você? Você me beija e depois me manda calar a boca - tentou buscar o olhar dela, mas ela olhava para longe na janela agora..

- Só quero que isso termine logo...- Kagome falou baixo.

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos. Ela queria que acabasse. Ela também queria que acabasse. Mas claro, no que estava pensando. Não havia dúvidas, ele tinha escolhido a Kikyo. Ele escolhera o amor que se formara nessa vida, não a ligação de alma que tinha desde as outras (de acordo com a tradição). Kagome e ele nunca teriam um relacionamento, eles haviam escolhido isso. O meio-youkai fechou a cara e fizeram o resto do trajeto em silêncio, cada qual perdido em seus pensamentos.

O meio-youkai sentiu uma leve tensão quando estavam se aproximando do ponto de chegada, Kagome moveu-se rápido para tirar o cinto:

- Não desce do carro! - Kagome mal deixou que o carro estacionasse direito.

- Mas, Kagome! - ele chamou, mas ela já tinha sumido dentro da lojinha. - Fêmea louca! - ajustou o som e recostou-se no banco.

Kagome estava com o coração na mão. Viu Ayumi sorrir para ela enquanto atendia uma cliente e Houjo a cumprimentou. Que saudade de tudo aquilo! Nunca pensou que teria tantas saudades de trabalhar naquele lugar. Seu sonho era mesmo estar entre papéis e processos, mas o chero das tortas nunca sairiam de seu coração. Houjo falou algumas coisas rápidas sobre a demissão com ela (nada que ela não soubesse), depois apontou a cabça para a porta atrás do balcão. Sango a esperava no lugar em que as funcionárias se trocavam. A garota foi com cuidado até a amiga, mas ela já estava a ponto de explodir.

- É verdade, não é? - Sango tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Rezou muito para que aquilo não fosse verdade.

- Sango, por favor. É uma tradição youkai..

- Vocês não tinham o direito! Quem pensam que são para brincarem com os outros assim? - a amiga elevou a voz, como quando algo não acontecia do jeito que ela queria.

Sango estava com muita vontade de bater em Kagome, descontar toda a sua frustação nela (uma briga em um trocador não seria nenhuma novidade).Claro que Kagome sabia disso, pelo jeito que a outra a olhava. Mas não estava errada, não sairia como vilã da história:

- Cala a boca e deixa eu explicar!

E Kagome explicou desde o começo. A perseguição de Inuyasha, a necessidade que ele tinha de estar com ela, o cheiro que o atraia. Tentou lembrar a todo o momento que Inuyasha era um meio-youkai e era comandado por tradições. Não era culpa deles, eles não queriam. Suspirou, cansada:

- Estamos tentando desfazer isso..

Sango olhava-a, desconfiada. Sabia que youkais eram diferentes de humanos, mas aquilo já era demais. Tentava procurar algum traço de mentira no rosto de Kagome, mas lá só havia dor. Foi como quando Sango emprestara um vestido para Kagome quando eram crianças. Durante uma brincadeira, uma colega derrubou suco no vestido branco e Kagome chorou. Chorou e chorou de culpa. Sango perdoou a amiguinha, afinal, não fora culpa dela. Não sabia se poderia perdoá-la agora.

- Dormiu com ele? - perguntou, os braços cruzados.

Kagome assustou-se:

- Pelos deuses, claro que não!

- Beijou ele?

- Eu fui obrigada! - lembrou-se do olhar sombrio de Sesshomaru. Se bem que teve o beijo de agradecimento por Inuyasha ter ajudado sua mãe. Sango não precisava saber disso.

- O que sente por ele?

- Nada, Sango! Sinto gratidão! Ele ajudou minha família, é isso que sinto.

- Não importa, Kagome - Sango passou a mão na cabeça, nervosa. - Está morando com um homem comprometido! Sabe o que isso faz de você? Uma vadia!

Kagome estreitou os olhos. Já tinham chamado ela assim, mas dessa vez sabia que Sango tinha usado no sentido pejorativo. Se ela soubesse que eles dormiam na mesma cama...

- O importante é que vamos resolver isso. Só preciso que guarde segredo. Por enquanto, prometa, Sango!

A amiga até balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, de costas para ela. Era informação demais para uma pessoa só. Tudo confuso e errado demais.

- Me desculpa.

- Vamos, Sango! Não sabe guardar um segredo? - Sango não era muito boa nisso. Era difícil brincar de pique-esconde com ela quando ela era encontrada e contava onde os outros estavam.

- Me desculpa, Kagome. Eu já contei..

X

O carro de Inuyasha pareveu voar. Ele não dava setas nem respeitava os sinais. Estava à noite e isso só deixava a situáção ainda mais perigosa. Kagome estava agora rezando pela sua vida. Um outro carro buzinou quando ele fez uma ultrapassagem perigosa. Era pequeno. O próximo era um caminhão e Kagome pensou se Inuyasha o enfrentaria. O meio-youkai não pensava em nada, apenas na mulher de cabelos longos e pele pálida. Kikyo não atendia o celular.

- Por que não me contou que a Sango sabia? - a voz dele era cheia de raiva.

Kagome não respondeu. Já era difícil estar naquilo, não abriria espaço para mais uma briga. No final das contas, não era culpa dela mesmo! Ela nunca quis! Tentou afastar Inuyasha quando soube da Kikyo, mas ele ficou no seu pé! Era culpa dele estarem naquela situação! Era culpa dele ela estar se apaixonando!

- O que eu faço? - ele bagunçou os cabelos prateados. Dizia aquilo mais para si mesmo. - Deixo você em casa e depois vou na casa dela?

- Me deixa em casa - Kagome disse baixo. O caminhão buzinou e não deixou a ultrapassagem. Ela aumentou a voz: - Me deixa em casa!

O meio-youkai pensava em cada minuto no que havia feito. Claro que tinha sentimentos por Kagome, senão não teria ido atrás dele. Sentimentos forçados pea tradição, mas eram sentimentos. O que fez ele escolher Kikyo acima disso foi essa urgência: pensar em perder Kikyo era intolerável. Kagome não conseguia preencher essa parte.

Inuyasha dirigiu com fúria até o condomínio. Mal deixou que o porteiro liberasse sua passagem. Era uma rua inteira só de mansões youkais e sua casa era uma das últimas. Viu os filhotes dos youkais vizinhos brincando em cima de uma árvore e uma pessoa parada em frente ao seu portão. Não podia ser ela, rezou para que não fosse ela.

- Kikyo! - desceu do carro, estacionando quase em cima da calçada. Kagome permaneceu imóvel.

- Inuyasha - a mulher virou-se e olhou para o meio-youkai. Seu rosto estava vermelho de tantas lágrimas e sua voz rouca, de tanto gritar com Jaken deixá-la entrar. A bolsa estava jogada no chão, com os objetos espalhados no asfalto. Era mentira o que Sango tinha dito, seu amor nunca faria isso com ela! Nunca!

Sorriu para ele, era tudo apenas um sonho ruim, e seus olhos desviaram rapidamente para dentro do carro. Tinha alguém com ele, ela podia sentir. Mataria quem tinha ousado tocar no seu meio-youkai! Inuyasha era sua vida, seu amor! Não era verdade que ele tinha a traído! Andou rápido até o carro, bufando, pronta para degolar qualquer pessoa que estivesse lá dentro, as pisadas pesadas. Inuyasha a segurou antes que o fizesse.

- Me solta, Inuyasha! Me solta!

- Kikyo! - o coração dele doeu ao ver o rosto destruído dela de perto. - Fique calma!

- Era por isso que você estava estranho - mais lágrimas sairam dos olhos dela. - Você tinha outra pessoa. .- sua voz era cheia de dor. - Asfaltas, os atrasos, era para poder estar com ela...

- Não, Kikyo - ele olhou dentro dos olhos dela, tentando acalmá-la. - É por causa da tradição. Você lembra da tradição? - ela acenou com a cabeça, presa nos braços dele. Ele passou a mão pelos seus cabelos. - Kikyo, deixa eu te explicar direito.

- Não me toque! - ela reagiu. Se das outras vezes fora difícil livrar-se dele, agora tinha sido uma tarefa simples. - Não me venha com essa, Inuyasha! Você disse que eu era sua fêmea perfeita, que estávamos ligados pelo destino! Nós íamos nos casar, nos seríamos felizes! - ela gritou.

Que eles iam se casar? Iam? O coração dele bateu pesado. Em nenhum momento pensou em desfazer o seu noivado com Kikyo. Inuyasha balançou a cabeça.

- Ela é só uma obrigação..- disse baixo.

- Eu pensei que eu fosse - Kikyo colocou a mão no peito, apertando o tecido com força. Olhava para o chão. - Que eu fosse seu amor e seu destino - ela não conseguia segurar a dor. Sentia-se traída, tudo o que passara com o noivo; os beijos, as risadas, o pedido de casamento, as noites de amor, tudo não passava de uma ilusão. Olhou para Inuyasha, seu coração tinha se partido de um jeito, desconfiava que ele podia ouvir o barulho dos cacos. - Você mentiu para mim!

- Eu amo você - ele era cheio de tristeza. - Isso é só uma tradição idiota.

Kikyo balançou a cabeça.

- Ela é seu destino - mais lágrimas cairam. - Eu não sou nada aqui..

Inuyasha não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Depois de tudo o que eles passaram ela tinha coragem de dizer que não era nada? Ele estava enfrentando uma tradição de milênios só por causa dela! Kikyo deixou mais algumas lágrimas cairem, e o vento tocou em seu rosto. Chamando-a para ir embora. Ela deu um passo para trás, hesitante.

- Kikyo! - ele fez menção de se aproximar, mas ela estendeu a mão para que ele parasse. Inuyasha apertou o punho. - Eu vou quebrar essa ligação, é só você me esperar.

- E o que quer que eu faça? - Kikyo se exaltou.- Quer que eu espere enquanto você fica com ela, FODE com ela?- ela aproximou-se dele, jogando as palavras em sua cara.

- Cala a boca, Kikyo! Eu não fiz nada disso com ela - ele olhou fundo em seus olhos, segurando firme em seu pulso. - Eu não fiz por você. Estou controlando por você!

- Que gritaria é essa? Estão adorando gritar na minha casa! - Senhor Taisho apareceu no portão. Izayoi estava muito ocupada decorando o quarto do neto e ele estava ajudando, até o barulho irritar demais. Jaken deixou-o passar. - Kikyo - ele olhou a figura descabelada e as lágrimas. Ele entendeu agora. - Kikyo, o que você quer aqui? Se quer dinheiro...

- Ela não quer seu dinheiro, pai - Inuyasha vociferou.

- O que ela quer aqui então? - Papai Taisho pareceu surpreso. - Aceite que está acabado, Kikyo - cruzou os braços. - Não quero que atrapalhe o casamento do meu filho.

Kikyo olhou para o senhor Taisho sem entender, depois para Inuyasha e a mão dele que segurava seu pulso- sua pele era tão clara que a leve pressão deixava as marcas dos dedos em vermelho. Sua visão estava turva e ela não conseguia pensar direito. Estava quase para desmaiar. Podia ouvir a voz de Inuyasha ao longe

- Kikyo, esqueça ele, nós vamos conversar, não vamos? Eu preciso te explicar!.

A mulher fez um sinal para o seu carro e seu motorista saiu de lá, um homem alto, de óculos escuros e cara de mau. Não viu muito o que aconteceu depois, apenas Inuyasha se afastando e o homem guiando-a gentilmente até seu carro. Senhor Taisho tinha jogado Inuyasha para o lado de dentro do portão, lançando-o pela gola da blusa, e o tio Totousai proferiu algumas palavras de maldição: digítos antigos apareceram nos muros e brilharam em não sentia nada, apenas o movimento do carro que começava a andar. Viu Inuyasha gritando com o pai, depois tentando dizer algo a ela de longe. Inuyasha ficou assim em sua mente, uma imagem distante.

Inuyasha esforçou-se para ir atrás dela, só queria pegar seu carro e ir atrás dela. Mas não conseguia passar na barreira que Totousai tinha feito:

- Nenhum youkai entra, nenhum youkai sai.

X

Kagome tinha assistido tudo de camarote e até agora a garota não tinha conseguido emitir nenhum som. A ligação de Inuyasha e Kikyo era profunda, mas não sabia que ver a separação deles seria tão doloroso. Ela podia sentir a dor dos dois. E sentiu náuseas.

- Mas assim tão de repente? - Izayoi arrumava seu longo cabelo em um coque.

- É só uma benção, temos que unir esses dois logo.

Senhor Taisho tinha ficado bastante incomodado com a presença de Kikyo. E incomodado. Sua nora dentro do carro vendo aquele show! Durante os anos que criou Inuyasha, entre uma viagem e outra, pensou que tinha ensinado a ele coisas como respeito. Mas se ele não tinha aprendido por bem, aprenderia por mal.

Souta estava com um quimono azul-marinho e um chapeuzinho preto, colocaram um quimono branco em Kagome e Inuyasha não se trocou. Não se moveu, não disse nada. Estava perdido em algum lugar dentro de si mesmo. Repleto de dor.

Colocaram ele e Kagome para se sentarem em almofadas douradas no chão no meio do salão. Ela só conseguia pensar que Totousai era um traidor! Tinha prometido ajudar Inuyasha, disse que a felicidade dele era importante. E olha para a cara dele agora! Ele parecia um zumbi (abraçaria Sesshomaru se pedissem!).Não havia gente a mais, apenas os dois, Souta, os pais, Kaede e Totousai. O youkai mais velho se aproximou com uma bata antiga preta e uma taça cheia de um líquido desconhecido.

Kagome tentou fazer com que Inuyasha a olhasse, mas ele estava duro. Não negara nenhum momento a cerimônia; não era um casamento, mas o senhor Taisho disse que uniria suas almas ainda mais. Mas o objetivo deles não era se separarem? Por que Inuyasha não reagia? Ficava ali parado como morto, vendo tudo desabar! Mas ele já tinha visto o pior, Kagome pensou. As esperanças dele viraram pó quando viu Kikyo partir.

Totousai repetiu algumas palavras estranhas e jogou um pouco de água na cabeça dos dois. Kagome sentiu medo. Do que sabia dessas ligações youkais, elas eram cheias de drama, dor e morte. Podia ouvir o uivo triste de Sesshomaru em seu ouvido. Falando nisso, onde ele estava? A garota fechou os olhos, esperando sentir alguma coisa, um nó apertando ela e Inuyasha, sua alma saindo do corpo. Nada.

- Pronto. Está feito - Totousai uniu as mãos em reza.

- Foi a coisa mais linda que já vi - Izayoi aparou uma lágrima que escorria com um dedo.

- Depois faremos uma cerimônia maior -senhor Taisho apoiou a esposa pelos ombros. - Mas aos olhos dos outros youkais, esses dois estão casados.

Souta fez uma comemoração muda e Kagome o censurou com o olhar. Inuyasha não reagia. Nem no jantar, quando os pais faziam planos de uma viagem em família nem quando o nome de Kikyo foi mencionado uma vez por senhor Taisho. Ele disse que ela não importunaria quem teve vontade de brigar dessa vez. Ele não podia perceber o quanto Inuyasha estava sofrendo? Ela que conhecia ele há tão pouco tempo, conseguia quase sentir a dor viva em sua pele. Kikyo nunca seria um importuno. Kagome era.

Izayoi perguntou porquê Inuyasha não tocava na comida. Era carne de dragão-de-comôdo, sua preferida. Ele respondeu que não estava com fome. Algo dentro de Kagome se alertou! Ele reagiu! Inuyasha estava ali! Ela esperou que ele dissesse mais coisas, mas o jantar seguiu mudo. Ele não voltaria? Kagome faria tudo para ele voltar, prometeria ajudar ele e Kikyo a se unirem de novo. Ele não tocou no nome dela. Nem olhava nos de Kagome.

Logo todos terminaram a refeição e Myoga retirou a mesa. Inuyasha também não olhou para ele. Era tão estranho, ele parecia estar em outra dimensão, outro tempo. Não viu quando seus pais se retiraram ou quando Souta se despediu dele. Só voltou um pouco à realidade quando Kagome tocou em seu braço. Finalmente olhou para ela e encontrou os dois olhos amorosos e cheios de compreensão. Kagome queria abraçá-lo e dizer que estava tudo bem. Mas ela não o fez. Apenas o puxou e o guiou até o quarto.

Inuyasha sentou-se na cama, Kagome acarinhando ele por todo o caminho. Ele sabia que ela fez de tudo para que isso não acontecesse, não é? Que a última coisa que ela queria era que ele fosse infeliz.A garota diminuiu as luzes e viu ele esconder o rosto entre as mãos.

Perdão. Era o que ela queria pedir. Por ter entrado em sua vida e atrapalhado tudo. Ela pensou que não, mas ele fora sim um anjo para sua bolsa toda a papelada e autorização assinada para o início da cirurgia. Inuyasha era bom e merecia o melhor.

- Inuyasha...

Ele não respondeu. Kagome sentia que a dor estava forte ali, quase gritando. Queria poder tirar isso dele, queria poder fazê-lo feliz. Ela não tinha esse poder? Ainda podia ouvir ele chamando por Kikyo e seu pai o afastando. Doía e ela sentiu vontade de chorar por ele, já que ele mesmo não conseguia. Estava preso naquela cena, como em um pesadelo sem fim. Foi até ele e, em pé na sua frente, trouxe a cabeça dele para repousar em sua barriga, amparando-o igual a uma criança. Como antes, ele não reagiu.

- Não vamos..terminar o que começamos? - ela queria dizer sobre os dois, mesmo sabendo que não era uma bom momento.

Inuyasha permaneceu em silêncio uns instantes. Finalmente deu a graça de sua voz.

- Você não precisa fazer isso - ele afastou-se dela e ela sentiu um vazio nas suas mãos.

- Eu quero fazer isso. Eu quero você - ela abaixou-se para ele e, tomando o rosto dele em suas mãos, ela o beijou. Mesmo sabendo que era errado. Sabia que ele a xingaria e diria que ela não podia fazer isso. Que ele amava Kikyo e lutaria por ela, não importava a cerimônia ou seus pais. Enquanto não ouvia isso dele, queria aproveitar, queria ter os lábios dele nos seus só uma vez antes da rejeição. Fechou os olhos, para poder sentir ainda mais a boca dele contra a sua e foi quase natural quando ele retribuiu.

Inuyasha tocou a cintura dela e seu corpo vibrou. Tudo o que segurou por causa de Kikyo, todos os instintos. E ela ainda teve a coragem de olhá-lo daquele jeito, cheia de acusação. Ela não quis escutá-lo. Estava magoado, ferido, destroçado por dentro. Passou a mão com força pelas costas de Kagome, suas garras desfiando o tecido do quimono. Puxou-a ainda mais para baixo, com violência, separando-se dela e alcançando seu pescoço. Ela sentiu a vibração do corpo dele, ele vibrou sucessivas vezes. Ela segurou o rosto dele enquanto ele se afundava em sua pele e seu próprio corpo parecia tensionar, principalmente na região entre suas pernas. Kagome soltou um gemido tímido.

_"Só por essa noite. Esqueça tudo, esqueça ela. Somos só eu e você, Inuyasha."_


End file.
